Two wolves
by Carissa Edwards
Summary: This story is basically about my relationship with my boyfriend but as wolves dealing with an enemy named Cruella who goes after Ashiya the main character wanting to kill her because of the powers she has
1. Chapter 1

Two Wolves alone in the Woods

By: Carissa Edwards

Part 1 : Their Lives

It was the season of fall , baby animals were out with their mothers , nursing from their nipples or eating grass for the very first time. But one wolf wasn't with a mother or with a father; she was alone in the cave watching others have fun; Ashiya. Her mother had given her the name before she died , but Ashiya was different from all the other wolves. She was part human . She wasn't a were wolf she just was a regular wolf that had human features and her eyes would change colors based on her emotions. She, as of right now ,had light green eyes. Meaning that she was in a playful mood and not scared in any way. The person that had killed her mother and father was an evil witch who killed many animals to use them for their fur coats her name was Cruella . And after Cruella killed her parents and she got to her, she couldn't kill her so instead she gave Ashiya a half shaped moon scar on her right leg and to this very day it burns and bleeds every time Cruella is near her.

On the far side of the woods lived another young wolf pup who had no mother or father at all , Ronald. He was different ;he had powers; he had an evil side and a good side. When his evil side showed his eyes would turn red and when he was good his eyes would turn blue. But Ronald was not alone for long, before a wolf pack found him and took him in as one of their own, a pack called SMP . Now Ronald had family but, he wasn't really interested in any of them. But in this pack there were rules that had to be followed ; for one wolves couldn't mate until certain months of the year. Second they couldn't hang out with outsiders or others from different packs. And there were many other rules and some of those rules Ronald didn't want to follow.

As the years went by Ashiya had matured into a beautiful young adult white wolf. She taught herself how to hunt and fight others for their territory. She became stronger and it came to the point that when Cruella showed up she wounded Cruella critically . But there were some other things she wasn't good at, for starters others wolves were scared of her joining their pack. Even the males would hide from her even though she just wanted to say hello. So when it came to mating season she saw all the couples together and was the only one alone. Deep down inside she wished she was normal so that the males couldn't be scared of her and also so she could become a mom.

Ronald was growing up into a fierce sexy wolf that all the females had to have. Ronald liked how he got the girls attention and didn't mind showing them the attention he had of his own. With-in the first three years of his adult life he had three mates; but they all had cheated on him. He never thought that he would be able to find the love of his life. Ronald was still in the SMP pack he wasn't the only male though and most of the females in the pack he called sisters. He wasn't the alpha or a beta he was a gemma meaning he was the under dog in the pack. Like in order for him to be alpha he had to fight and try to earn the spot to get it.

One day searching for food Ashiya stepped into another wolves territory. She was only trying to find food and shelter and a place to heal after fighting Cruella which she lost and Cruella won . She had huge gashes on her shoulders and on her stomach and they were bleeding badly . She then had slowly taken another step but had lost her balance and had fallen on the ground. She slowly tried to sit up but couldn't , she was just to weak and needed help. She didn't know what to do if she stayed in this one spot she knew Cruella was going to find her. She howled a massive loud howl hoping someone would hear her and then fainted from the blood she had lost.

When Ronald and the pack were out hunting for the evening meal he heard the massive howl that Ashiya yelled. He thought the howl was a cry for help ;the pack were having their feast, they didn't need him, so he took off running. He was sprinting past herds of deer and other packs of wolves but he thought this cry was meant for him. When he got to an area full of rocks and far away from the pack he spotted something white laying on the ground. He slowly approached it, he could smell the scent, it was a female wolf and was badly injured . Ronald slowly went up to her and licked her cheek to see if she was awake; she was, but not responding. She needed a healer badly and there was a healer in the pack that could help her, so Ronald slowly put the female on his back and took off back to the pack.

As Ronald was running back to the pack in full speed he wondered why this female wolf was badly hurt and he wanted to know who she was. As soon as he got to the pack he layed her down gently in the cave and he went to go get help. The pack leader Paige a white female had gone over to look her over, but she had never seen this much scars or cuts on a wolf before. The healer, and close friend to Ronald named Kiba went to go check the young female and slowly began to heal her. Ronald had stayed in the cave and watched the healer heal the female feeling a little funny inside. After a while Kiba was done and slowly gotten up and looked at her friend and said,

"She should be fine all she needs is rest".

And with that said Ronald continued on watching the female waiting for her to wake up.

Two days past and the leaves were slowly drifting off the trees , Ashiya began to slowly wake up. She had slowly opened her eyes and looked around, she thought she was dreaming because she saw a gorgeous wolf looking at her. She closed her eyes again but when she opened her eyes again but when she opened them; this time much wider; she wasn't dreaming there in front of her very own eyes happened to be a very sexy black wolf. She slowly tried to sit up but she felt slightly weak still so she stayed low to the ground.

Ronald saw that she was waking up; she was very beautiful especially with her eyes, he saw them change color all the time. He looked around, he thought he should say something to the female , so she wouldn't be frightened and spoke,

"My name is Ronald I'm the one that found you and brought you here".

Ashiya looked at him and thought to herself he is very sexy, he is gorgeous, his name is Ronald and he is definitely my hero !

When Ashiya was fully awake and not as weak she was able to get on her feet without falling. Ronald stood by her side making sure she was okay. Ashiya had looked at Ronald and spoke,

"My name is Broken Ashiya , but you can call me Ashiya ; thank you for saving me Ronald."

Ashiya blushed slightly and was walking slowly by him they didn't speak for quiet some time. Ronald had looked at her, he thought she was beautiful she was like no other female he had seen before, she was something special. Ronald then said,

" The pack knows I rescued you so you're welcome to stay as long as you need to, in case you're not in a hurry of where your going."

Ashiya looked at him and she then thought to herself she actually was lost and far away from home anyway so she might as well stick around for a little while.

Ronald had led Ashiya to the rest of the pack who were eating a deer they all looked up when they approached. Ronald looked at them and then had spoke with a deep sexy voice,

"Everyone this is Ashiya she is the wolf that I rescued".

After Ronald introduced the pack to her they all bowed their heads and said their hello's . After a while a white female wolf had gone up to Ashiya and said,

"Hello Ashiya I am Silver the head alpha female of this pack and you are welcome to stay if you wish. "

Ashiya looked at her ,shocked, she had never been invited or welcomed to stay in a pack before, maybe Ronald had asked her if she could stay. Ashiya then looked at Silver and nodded, she still was quiet, and shy ,but she just has to get used to them. Ronald went to Ashiya, and asked,

"Are you hungry Ashiya"?

Ashiya looked at Ronald and nodded , she was hungry, and so they walked to go find some food. As they were walking Ronald was taking glimpses of her and watching her walk and swayed her hips back n forth as she walked. As she walked his dick was getting erect and hard, which never happened to him before. Ashiya had looked at him and caught him staring at her and said,

"Is there anything wrong Ronald "?

It then took Ronald a moment to realize that Ashiya was talking to him and spoke,

"no nothing is wrong".

Ronald blushed when he looked at her, Ashiya slightly smiled and kept on walking . She was sniffing the ground to see if she can smell anything and she did she smell some deer.

After a while following the scent of the deer Ashiya spotted them and hid behind a bush. Ronald did the same and watched as Ashiya with a swift move jumped on a deer and growled as she sank her teeth in the neck of a buck. Ronald was really surprised that she had all the strength to take down a buck. Ashiya had looked at the buck and the ripped some meat off of it and began to eat she had then saw Ronald still behind the bush she spoke,

"Do you want some I can't eat it all by myself".

So after Ashiya gave Ronald permission to join her he did and began to eat by her. After the two of them had finish the buck Ashiya slowly got up and looked at him, her eyes had changed colors to pink. Ronald looked at her and smiled he wanted to ask her about her eyes, but thought it was a bad idea ,but he had to know and asked,

"So why do your eyes change colors often".

Ashiya had looked at him and had wondered what color her eyes turned now she then said,

"It is one of my powers, they change based on my emotions".

Ronald was shocked; so the wolf he had saved had powers as well so she was different from other females ,but she wasn't that much different from him though. She had stretched looked around and spoke,

"Is there a river near by because I need to wash up a bit".

Ronald had looked at her and got a thought, maybe she wouldn't mind if he had joined her in cleaning up he said,

"There is one not to far from here just follow me".

Ashiya followed Ronald as he lead the way to the river ;she was going or wanting to change into her human form to get cleaned up but she didn't want to scare him. But maybe, he wouldn't be scared because he might be different; just like her, and he wasn't scared when she told him about her eyes. They got to the river ,it was quite big for its size in the edge of the river you could see beavers making dams. She slowly stepped in the river and put her head in the water, it was much colder in here. Ronald was looking at her; he couldn't stop starring at her, he knew or could feel that she had more powers then her eyes, he slowly began to get into the water. As he slowly approached her he felt his dick getting a erection he stopped where he was and looked at her. She took a step closer to him but he then spoke up and said,

" Tell me who you really are show me your true self Ashiya ".

She had looked at him in shocked and couldn't believe what he just asked for her to do. She approached him again and her eyes had then turned color to a light green and she changed into her human form. She had long black hair with the same type of eye color and she was bare naked. Ronald could see the curve part of her breast and the small pink nipples on them and she had a nice ass and also he noticed that she was tight in her pussy and had never mated before. He felt himself get harder he had tried to calm himself and tried not to stare at her too much. Once he was ready to speak to her he then had cleared his throat and then said with a deep man voice,

"So you're part human".

She looked at him and slowly nodded and then had changed back into her wolf form and started cleaning herself again.

Once he saw her transformed back into her wolf form he then sighed wishing he could have seen more of her that way. He then stepped a little closer to her and said,

"I have a different form to if you would like to see it".

Ashiya looked at him and perked her ears and slowly nodded her head for him to show her. Ronald then smiled with great happiness and he changed into his renamon form which was part human and part wolf. She looked at him and gasped her heart had then began to beat fast she had never seen anything like it. She had stepped a little closer to him they were almost touching . He looked at her panting hard as he saw that she wasn't afraid of him Ashiya changed back into her human form and blushed slightly.

As they were both naked in the river up in the mountains were no one could see her Silver was looking at them. She was growling, she didn't like the fact that Ashiya was part human, she didn't like humans ever since they killed her parents. But she was going to let Ashiya have a chance, see if she was willing to follow the rules of the pack. But she did see that Ronald was happy with Ashiya;" maybe they will be mates after all " she thought. Ronald stepped closer to Ashiya with their bodies almost touching, he was wearing jeans so he was fine. With his hand he slowly reached out and with his palm he touched her cheek caressing it. Ashiya blushed deep red and then she did the same to him feeling his fur instead of a smooth cheek but she didn't mind.

Ronald couldn't stop starring at Ashiya's body and he couldn't stop caressing her cheek but he stopped and got himself together ; what if he was just going to use her for sex like he did with his past mates. He didn't want to hurt her feelings she was just to fragile to be heartbroken and he didn't want to see her hurt by his well being. He looked at her and left with full speed this was for the good of the cause. Ashiya just stood there wondering why he left and wondering if he will ever come back, she then slowly changed into her wolf form and then headed back to the pack. As she got to where the pack was everyone was chattering softly and they were talking about Ashiya her secret got out. The alpha female of the pack Silver had slowly went up to her and then softly spoke,

"They know about your secret and their scared of you they don't want you here you should leave Ashiya ".

Silver was telling her a lie but she didn't know that Silver was the one that wanted her gone not the pack they wanted her to stay but she had a tear running down her cheek and softly spoke,

"Can you tell Ronald that I will miss him".

As Ashiya said her good bye to Silver she took off heading back home, where ever that was at, while she was running she had tears steaming down her cheeks. While Ashiya was running towards home Ronald had calmed himself down and went back to the river to tell Ashiya what he felt about her. But when he got to the river she wasn't there, he wondered where she could be at he went back to the pack. When he got to where everyone was at he was starting to ask others if they saw her they shook their heads, no, he was starting to get worried. He had then saw Silver looking at the sun he went to her and spoke in a angry whisper,

"Where is she".

Silver turned and faced Ronald and saw the aggression in his face , smirked ,shrugged , and turned her head from him. Ronald looked at her and then spoke louder,

"Where is she Silver ,I know you made her leave".

Ronald was baring his teeth at her ,growling fiercely until he got an answer. Silver sighed, she didn't want to take his nonsense any longer, she cleared her throat and said,

"I told her that nobody wanted her here so she left, I couldn't believe she went with it, she is such a stupid fae".

Ronald looked at her and then smacked Silver across the face because she called Ashiya stupid, and took off running to go; get her back. As Ashiya got to where a big house was she then sighed she was finally home and still no sign of Ronald , maybe he didn't have the same feelings for her like she did for him. She climbed up the stairs of the mansion and the butler Fritz brought her in, and she ran straight to her room and closed the door crying on her bed.

A few hours passed and Ashiya had took a nap and got dressed in some black sweats and a tank top and a jacket and went downstairs to the living room. The house she was in belonged to her parents before they died and now it belongs to her; she is all alone except for the few butlers and maids her parents left her with. As she sat on the couch she began to turn the T.V. on but heard a howl from a long distance ; froze. While Ronald was running with great speed he'll picked up Ashiya's scent and now it was really strong; he was getting close. He howled a massive howl that could be heard from miles away; that was the howl that Ashiya heard. She had got off the couch and went outside and howled back loudly, with a whine at the end. As Ronald was running at full speed and got a response back it had led him to a house and the person who was in front of the house was Ashiya he showed a bright smile on his face and so did she.

Ronald changed into his renamon form and had walked up the stairs and faced her. Ashiya had a tear running down her cheek as she took a step closer to him, she thought she would never see him again. He reached out and caressed Ashiya's cheek softly he looked at her and cleared his voice and said,

"I Love you Ashiya".

Ashiya looked at Ronald and was shocked of what he told her he had loved her just like she loved him. She then went closer to him with their mouths slowly touching and she whispered to him and said,

"I Love you too Ronald".

Ronald smiled and leaned into her and kissed her deeply with passion as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. She looked at him she was blushing deep red after he let go she never got a kiss before in her life.

After the kiss, Ashiya had led him inside the mansion and began showing him around the place. But while she was showing him the house he couldn't stop starring at her smiling every time. She stopped in front a door and opened it slowly and had said,

"This is my room".

Ronald had went in and gasped it was a pretty big room for just herself he had nuzzled her softly against her neck while Ashiya blushed at him. Ronald took her hand and then led her to the bed and sat her down and kissed her forehead. She kissed him back on the lips softly and looked into his handsome eyes. He slowly layed her down and began kissing her deeply on the lips while slowly looking down her body.

While Ronald and Ashiya were kissing for a long time Ronald had began to take off Ashiya's clothes. She looked at him while he was doing this to her she wasn't scared. As he got her shoes off he slowly began to take off his shirt which she helped. As her shirt was off he moaned softly which she heard from him while her eyes slowly began to turn purple. As he saw her bra then slowly with his teeth took it off of her and began to lick her breast. When she felt him kissing she moaned softly but had pushed him off of her. He looked at her not knowing what he did wrong but he kept watching her.

Ashiya then slowly got off the bed and went to the bathroom and began looking through her cabinets for some condoms. As she went through every cabinet she couldn't find none what so ever as she slowly twisted the knob she looked at herself in the mirror. If she wasn't going to stay like this she might as well look at herself because she had a feeling that she was going to change. Ronald was standing waiting for her wondering what was wrong and hoping he wasn't taking an advantage on her he was trying not to. Ashiya slipped out of her sweats and had left her see through black thong on and once she got out of the bathroom, Ronald had looked at her. He tried to keep himself calm while he saw Ashiya swaying her body towards him, he felt himself getting really hard. She got on her knees while she was looking up at him from the ground and slowly began to unzip his zipper to his pants with her teeth.

He moaned softly and looked down at her hoping his dick wouldn't come out just like that. But when she was done unzipping his pants it slipped out and she backed away slowly. But had got back on her two feet and then began to pull down his pants fully, not what was only on him was his boxers. She was trying her best to pleasure him like he was pleasuring her she slowly sat on the bed and looked at him smirking and whining softly for him. He slowly got on the bed with her and looked into her eyes and said,

"Do you really want to do this you know we can wait if you wish".

Ashiya looked at him and looked at his erect dick and was feeling herself get wet between her thighs. She looked at him and cleared her throat and softly said,

"I'm ready to do this because I might not have another chance for a very long time".

Ronald looked at her and blinked wondering what she meant by that but he slowly got on top of her and began to slip off her thong with his teeth. Once her thong was fully off with Ronald's two index fingers he slowly began to touch her pussy with them. She had moaned softly as she felt him move his fingers inside her she cummed slowly . He had smirked when he felt her getting really wet for him, he slowly pulled out his two fingers from inside her pussy and licked the cum off them. She gasped for him and had slowly got off the bed and pulled down his boxers and showed his erect dick for her. He slowly got back on the bed and hovered above her and then cleared his throat and said

"Are you sure you really want to do this".

She looked at him and slowly nodded and then sighed softly and thought, he was going to go easy at first and slowly entered the tip of his dick in her pussy.

As he entered her he felt that she was really tight he couldn't believe that no male wanted her she was just too perfect to resist. He slowly began to go deeper in her hoping she wouldn't mind she just kept staring at him moaning softly as she tried to part her legs more for him. His thrusts had began to get more intense and rough as he began to go back and forth in her. He noticed that Ashiya was quiet he touched her face lightly and then said,

"Are you okay Ashiya".

Ashiya looked at Ronald and had spoke,

"I'm fine Ronald really I just never have done this before".

He looked at her and touched her cheek softly and kissed her forehead and spoke,

"you know we can stop before I cum".

Ashiya looked at him and touched his face she didn't want him to stop even though he wasn't wearing protection but she didn't mind holding his children.

Ronald began to pump fast into her and Ashiya began to moan loudly for him, he began to pump his seed into her. He was disobeying one of the rules of the pack but he didn't fucken care he loved Ashiya so much that she was the only thing he cared about. He kept on pumping into her hard and filling her up with his cum and he was speaking under his breath softly,

"I love you so much Ashiya please be my mate you're the only one for me I will never leave you".

She moaned loudly for him as he kept on cumming inside her she then had said,

"Yes Ronald I will be your mate I will be yours forever and I will never leave you ever".

Ronald finished with the last of his cum in her and just stayed in her and curled up against her kissing her forehead. Ronald had mated her she had his scent all over her so no other male wolves will go after her. She stared into his eyes and kissed him on the lips deeply and softly spoke,

"I Love you Ronald".

He looked at her and smiled as she slowly began to close her eyes he said softly back,

"I Love you more Ashiya".

As Ronald and Ashiya were in the master bedroom sleeping Silver had a hunch that Ronald broke a rule of the packs she stomped her feet while looking at the night sky. Ronald had mated to the bitch human and Silver was pissed because of it. As Silver was out in the dark, Cruella was on the move once again feeling that soon Ashiya was going to be weak, she had a nasty grin on her face. She was walking with her family her two older kids her husband and her brother and they were going to kill Ashiya once and for all. Ashiya woke up panting she had a nightmare ,Ronald kept an eye on her. He began to soothe her back and tried to calm her down and said,

"It was just a nightmare honey you're safe I'm here with you".

He kissed her on the forehead and Ashiya looked at him and kissed him on the cheek and then layed her head back down on his chest.

A few hours passed and the sun was slowly rising Ronald slowly got out of bed trying not to wake Ashiya and went to go slip into the bathroom to take a shower, meanwhile he was thinking if they had any clothes for him. Ashiya was snuggling in the bed and opened her eyes slowly and sensed the water running from the bathroom he was in there taking a shower. She got out of the covers and slowly got on her feet and opened the door to the bathroom it was steaming in there. Ronald turned off the water and looked out the screen door and saw Ashiya standing up naked she looked at him and waved softly. He blushed and got out of the shower and walked to her and kissed her on the forehead. She looked at him and kissed him back on the lips and said,

"Morning sexy".

Ronald looked at her and blushed a deep red even though you couldn't see it he had said,

"Good morning my love".

As Ronald and Ashiya was finished doing a quickie in the bathroom she walked out and went to one of the closets and found some clothes for Ronald to wear. Ronald was really good in black even though he was a black wolf she picked a short sleeve collared black shirt and some nice black jeans and gave it to him to try on. While she went in the bathroom to go take her shower since Ronald took his. Ronald tried on the clothes and he actually looked really good in them he waited on the side of her bed waiting for his love to come out. As Ashiya was taking her shower her half shaped moon scar on her right leg was bleeding and burning lightly and she felt a little queasy in her stomach. Ronald went and knocked on the bathroom door and then said,

"Are you alright my love".

He slowly went in the bathroom when she didn't answer he gasped he saw her laying in the tub she slipped and was bleeding.

After he slowly picked her up from the tub he layed her in the bed and tried to get her comfortable and he went to go get a maid. A maid named Victoria got to Ashiya's room with a first aid kit and began to try and wake her up. Ashiya was slowly trying to open her eyes she had softly said,

"Is that you Ronald".

Ronald was holding Ashiya's hand and smoothing it lightly and was happy she was coming around he said,

"I'm here love I'm right here babe".

The maid was taking her blood pressure and temperture but when she put the thermometer in Ashiya's mouth Ashiya was about to throw up. The maid had then looked at Ashiya and thought of something and handed her a little cup and said,

"Can you please pee in this I need to run some tests".

Ashiya looked at her and slowly nodded, Ronald got off the bed and helped her into the bathroom and waited outside for her. Five minutes later she came back with a full cup of pee the maid put a lid on it and left the room. Ashiya looked at Ronald and then leaned her head on his chest and sighed lightly wondering what was wrong with her.

Ashiya layed back on her bed and looked at Ronald, he sat back down with her and smiled slightly. Ronald looked at her and said,

"Maybe you just have the flu dear you will be better in no time love".

Ashiya looked at him and slowly nodded she just hoped it was just only the flu. Twenty minutes passed and the maid Victoria went to the room she had some news to tell them. Ronald stood up the maid was pacing back and forth which was making Ashiya dizzy again. Ashiya had looked at Victoria and said,

" Just spit it out Victoria please tell me what's wrong with me".

Victoria looked at Ronald and then back at Ashiya and both of them at the same time and said,

"Ashiya you're pregnant".


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:The new beginning

As the maid, Victoria, told Ashiya that she was pregnant Ronald and Ashiya were both left speechless for the longest time. Ronald turned to Ashiya and stared at her belly ;he got her pregnant. But how did they find out so fast ? But no matter what happened next, Ronald was going to stay with Ashiya and with the baby because he loved her so much. Ashiya looked at her mate and looked at her stomach and smiled softly. Ashiya looked at Ronald and said to him,

"You're going to be a father".

Ronald looked at Ashiya and smiled tearfully while having a tear drip from his cheek, he was finally happy. He looked at her and touched her cheek and put a hand to her stomach and said,

"And you're going to be a mother".

Ashiya and Ronald had stayed in bed for a few more hours while the maid was making lunch for them. Ashiya was watching T.V while Ronald was sleeping lightly she smiled at him. She couldn't believe she was going to be a mother but she had a bad idea that someone was not going to like it. There was a knock on the door and Ashiya had opened it the maid had brought sandwiches and soda for the two of them. She had set the tray on the table and slowly began to eat the sandwich. Ronald smelled the food and then perked up his ears and sat up in the bed. Ashiya looked at Ronald , smiled and then said,

"Are you hungry handsome"?

Once Ronald got out of bed he went and sat next to Ashiya on the floor and began to eat the other sandwich. Ashiya looked at him and smiled and kept on watching the T.V show she was watching was called "That's my baby". Ronald nuzzled Ashiya on the neck and then he sighed and then said,

"Dear I have to tell you some news about the pack I'm in".

She looked at him and put her sandwich back down on the plate and was ready to listen. Ronald looked at her and got a drink of some soda and cleared his throat.

"The pack that I'm in has some rules and well I had broke one and that rule was that I mated with you. The leader of the pack Paige doesn't make up the rules it's her mate Silver that does, and one of the rules is that we can't mate in months that were not supposed to and I did that to you. But I don't care if I get in trouble because I Love you and I don't want to lose you".

Ronald caressed Ashiya's cheek and had touched it smoothly and kissed her deeply on the lips.

After the two of them were finished with lunch both of them changed into their wolf forms and left the mansion back to the SMP pack. Ronald was walking by Ashiya's side wondering what he was going to tell the pack he could leave them and be with Ashiya but then again half the pack was nice to him. As they kept on walking Ashiya was slowing down a little bit but it wasn't the baby it was her scar it was bleeding. Ronald looked at her and helped her walk a little more faster. Ashiya looked at Ronald and had asked,

"How much longer until we get to the pack".

Ronald looked at Ashiya and sniffed the air and had said,

"Just a few more hours my love can you wait a little longer".

Ashiya looked at him and slowly nodded as she began walking by his side again.

As nightfall had come Ronald and Ashiya had got to the pack when they got there Ashiya layed by a rock licking her scar. Ronald looked around for Silver. She was looking at him from the hill. He began to walk to her ,Paige was by Silver's side licking Kahn, their adoptive son. Ronald looked at them and bowed in front of the two and had spoke,

"I need to talk to you two".

Silver looked at Ronald and then had gave him a smirk and said,

"Then speak Ron, tell us what you need to tell us".

Ronald looked at the both of them and cleared his throat and had spoken,

"I mated with Ashiya but I did it because I want to make her mine I love her".

Ashiya was laying there licking her scar and two wolves went up to her one was Kiba the healer and the other was named Ace.

Ashiya had stayed still Kiba and Ace were smiling at her and was happy she had come back. Meanwhile Ronald was standing in front of the two alphas wondering what his punishment was going to be. Silver looked at Paige and back at Ronald and spoke,

"Your not getting in trouble this will just be a warning for you and your mate if either of you break another rule then both of you will be banished from the pack".

Ronald looked at her and then nodded in a sigh of relief he said,

"Thank you my alpha's my mate and I wont cause anymore trouble for you".

Ronald then bowed to the females and went to his mate and nuzzled her as he sat next to her. Ashiya looked at him and smiled slightly and said softly,

"So what did they say honey".

Ronald looked at Ashiya and cleared his throat and spoke,

"They said that we can stay".

Ronald looked at Ashiya and kissed her on the forehead as she slowly began to drift to sleep. As Ronald smiled at her Ace had looked at Ronald and whispered,

"Is it true that she is part human".

Ronald then looked at Ace while he was nuzzling Ashiya's stomach and had spoke,

"Yes she is part human but she isn't evil she is a nice human".

He kissed Ashiya on the forehead as she was sleeping Ace looked at him and nodded slightly. She looked at Kiba and Kiba had smiled slightly and said,

"So your going to be a father Ronald ".

Ronald looked at Kiba and nodded and then smiled at Ashiya as she slowly lifted her head and looked at the three of them. She then looked at them and then softly said,

"Can we go get some food I'm getting a little hungry".

Ronald looked at his mate and smiled helped her up and said,

"What are you hungry for doll".

Ashiya slowly got on her feet and looked at all three of them and then had said,

"Can we go hunt for deer".

Ronald looked at Ashiya and smirked ;I guess her being pregnant made her have a big appetite. He looked at the others and they had agreed and so Kiba , Ace, Ronald and Ashiya both went to go find deer. They slowly began walking through the woods her scar began hurting again Ronald noticed she was in pain. He stopped and stayed at her side nuzzling her and growled loudly as he heard human voices. Ace and Kiba then growled with him and they both said,

"Who is coming Ronald".

Ronald looked at Kiba and at Ace and then back at Ashiya and spoke in a harsh tone,

"The woman who is after my mate we need to get back to the pack".

They slowly got back to the pack and Ronald had helped Ashiya into the cave while Kiba and Ace went to go get Paige and Silver. Ashiya was slowly getting weak she looked at him and whispered,

"Please don't kill her".

Ronald looked at Ashiya and looked at Kiba and Ace and spoke,

"We wont honey but how do we stop her".

Ashiya looked at Ronald and slowly tried to get up but couldn't and said,

"Just distract her but please don't get anyone hurt".

Ronald looked at his mate and nodded slowly he had kissed her on the cheek and joined Ace and Kiba so they could go and warn the others. Cruella was close to the pack with her family by her side Ashiya was getting worse while Cruella was getting closer to her.

Silver, Paige, Omar, Mulraj , Kiba, Ace, and Ronald began searching the grounds of the pack waiting for Cruella and her team. Ashiya was laying in a cave bleeding from her scar and panting lightly while protecting two pups named Kahn and Skye. Omar one of the adult males had spotted someone coming he howled loudly for the others, and while everyone got the signal they started to move in. Ashiya heard the howl and slowly got up and began to walk out of the cave. The wolves walked in a line and while Ron had stopped he then saw Cruella and her team coming out of the fog full of shadows he had started growling loudly. Cruella told her team to halt and she walked ahead and faced Ronald with a mean tone of voice she asked,

"Where is Ashiya".

Ronald looked at her and growled while slowly Ashiya got to where the two packs were and then said,

"I'm right here Cruella now what do you want".

Ronald turned around and saw Ashiya standing back behind the pack her eyes were dark red ready to fight. Cruella saw Ashiya and smirked and said,

"Why what do we have here it looks like you have gotten weaker and you want to fight, pity".

Cruella had changed into her lion form just like the other part of her team did as well. Ashiya slowly got up and was in front of the team, Ronald looked at her worried. Ronald stepped in front and joined Ashiya and had said with a deep sexy voice,

"If you want her you have to go through me first".

Once Ronald said that then the other wolves joined her instead of Silver who just stood there not knowing what to think. Cruella looked at all the wolves and then saw others by them and other animals from he forest they were outnumbered.

Cruella looked at all of them and reared fiercely in frustration and had said,

"You're getting away with this, this time; next time you will be dead, lets go team".

Cruella and her team had left the forest and Ashiya was slowly feeling better when she couldn't feel Cruella's presence anymore. Ronald and Omar made sure that they left the grounds and they did Ashiya looked at him and smiled when he came to her and kissed her deeply on the lips. Ace and Kiba went and joined them while Paige went to Silver and licked her on the ear and had said,

"What is wrong with you".

Silver had looked at her mate and she had said softly with a little growl in her tone of voice,

"I have a bad feeling that Ashiya is going to be causing trouble in this pack".

Paige looked at her mate and sighed and walked back to the cave where the pups were at. Ashiya and Ron had then began to slowly walk to a river and had slowly layed down looking at him.

A week had passed from the encounter with Cruella and Ronald and Ashiya were back home at the mansion. Ashiya was sleeping lightly in the bed tossing and turning in her sleep having a slight nightmare. Ronald was up reading a book about fatherhood and also while watching her getting worried. He then went and kissed her on top of her forehead she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. Ronald showed her a sexy grin and put his hand on her stomach wondering if he could feel anything. Ashiya had then brought her eyes wide open and said,

"The baby wont start kicking until I'm three months into the pregnancy and it's only been a week love".

Ronald looked at Ashiya and had said softly,

"I know my love I just cant wait for the little one to come out into this world".

Three more weeks had passed and it was the day that Ashiya was going to see the doctor. Ronald had gotten out of the closet and he was wearing a pair of jeans and a button up shirt with a T-shirt underneath and some tennis shoes. Ashiya was in some nice jeans that she could barley fit in and had a black shirt on and a jacket over her. As they walked out of the bedroom Ashiya was holding Ronald's hand he kissed her on the forehead as they got to the garage. Ashiya had her bag and cell phone and keys to the house while Ronald had put some shades on and took the car keys to the black mustang and got in the driving seat while Ashiya went in the passenger seat and buckled up and closed the door. Ronald closed the drivers door and the garage door lifted and he slowly pulled out of the garage and drove into town. Ashiya didn't know that Ronald could drive but he was pretty good at it . She kept on looking at herself and looked at her stomach, she had gotten a little bigger.

As Ronald was driving towards the city he took a slight turn down a alley way and a portal had came up and they went through it. It had taken them to the immortal world where magical creatures lived but he kept on driving until he pulled into a parking lot and parked the car they were at the doctors office. Ashiya had slowly gotten out of the car and Ronald came to her side to hold her hand. He looked at her and spoke,

"Everything will be okay my love don't worry ,you and the baby are just fine".

Ashiya looked at him and smiled and kissed him on the lips they walked inside and signed some paperwork. As Ashiya and Ronald turned the paper work Ashiya sat in a chair and grabbed a parenting magazine and began to read it. Ronald was looking around and saw a few other shape shifters and then some people that could be vampires and looked at Ashiya and kissed her on the forehead.

The doctor had called them in and Ashiya had to gown up and when she did Ronald began to feel uncomfortable in his pants. He had sat down in a chair while Ashiya was on the examination table she looked at him and smirked. Then the doctor had knocked on the door the doctor she was a female cheetah that was part human. The cheetah looked at Ashiya and smiled ,

"Hello Ashiya I'm Dr. Kelly and I am going to be your doctor for the next eight months of your pregnancy".

Ashiya shook hands with the doctor and so did Ronald trying to hold himself in. Dr. Kelly then lowered the exam table and got the ultra sound out and had put some gel on her stomach. The gel was a little cold which made Ashiya shiver as Kelly began to spread it around her stomach. Ronald stood by Ashiya holding her hand looking at the screen getting excited of what he was going to see.

Dr. Kelly looked at the two of them she was happy for the couple and wondered how the two of them got together, but it was none of her business. She looked at them and then pointed to the screen,

"Well here is one heartbeat and a body that belongs to that heartbeat".

Ronald looked at Ashiya and kissed her forehead as he kept on looking at the screen with her. Dr. Kelly kept on moving the stick around and then saw another heartbeat. She looked at them and then had said,

"And then over there in the corner is another heartbeat and a small body".

Ashiya was still in shock she was carrying twins; Ronald gave her twins I guess they had some really good sex then she thought. Ronald then blushed as he thought of that idea he still had a big erection in his pants.

As Dr. Kelly was done checking Ashiya's stomach one last time she wiped the gel off her stomach and sat up the bed. She looked at the couple and spoke,

" You two are going to be having twins and so far they are healthy and at a right term."

Ronald and Ashiya looked at the doctor and smiled at her and Ashiya rubbed her stomach lightly. And Dr. Kelly gave her a mothers book and her next appointment card and then Ronald walked out of the room so Ashiya can change back into her clothes. As Ashiya got out of her clothes and grabbed her purse she looked at him and smiled and kissed Ronald on his lips. Then the couple walked out of the doctors office holding hand and having great big smiles across their faces. And within a few more visits to the doctor they then will soon have kids at their heels crawling on the floor.

After two months pasted Ashiya was getting bigger each and every day. Ashiya and Ronald were out taking a little walk it was night out and Ashiya needed her exercise. There walk had led back to the pack everyone was pretty quiet today. Ashiya slowly layed by a rock and Ronald went to go see what was going on. Ronald went up to Silver and Paige as they were slightly sad Silver had spoke,

"Omar is dead".

Ronald looked up to her in shock and spoke softly,

"How did it happen Silver".

Silver looked at Paige and at Ronald, cleared her throat again and said,

"Your mates bad guys saw him and slashed him to shreds".

Ronald was in shock ,he didn't know how or why this happened he bowed to them. Paige had slowly got up and looked at Ronald ,

"Silver and I have a choice for you to make, since your mate has been causing trouble for the pack. You either have to leave her or you have to leave the pack".

Ronald looked at the two of them; he couldn't believe that they wanted him to leave her, he wasn't going to do that. Ronald loved Ashiya so much she was carrying his pups and she needed him the most right now and they made a commitment that he wasn't going to leave her. There was another option and that was leaving the pack even though they did took him in as a pup. Ronald had looked at the two of them and slowly spoke up and said,

"Silver and Paige I really do appreciate you guys letting me in the pack when I was little but my life belongs to Ashiya I'm leaving with her and leaving the pack I'm sorry".

Silver glared at Ronald, bared her teeth at him and stood by Paige. Ronald left, then and went back to his mate and thought no one could take him away from his Ashiya . Ashiya slowly got up off the ground Ronald went and helped her on her feet as they began to walk back home to the mansion. Ashiya looked back at Ronald wondering what was wrong but she didn't want to ruin the moment she just kept on walking with him. As they got to the mansion Ashiya, getting tired, Ronald turned into his renamon form, picked her up and layed her on the couch in the living room. Ashiya was sleeping like a baby, Ronald kissed her on her forehead and went outside for some fresh air. He went to the backyard and took some black roses and layed them in front of a rock and prayed for Omar.

As Ashiya was taking her nap she was tossing and turning in her sleep and was starting to get sick again. When Ronald was done outside he went back inside and walked to Ashiya and nudged her to try and wake her up she wasn't responding. Victory went to the couple and gave Ashiya some medicine hoping it would help. Ashiya slowly woke up and went and touched Ronald's cheek softly, he looked at her and smiled slightly. As Ashiya was fully awake and fully better Ronald sat up and Ashiya layed her head on his chest. Ronald had put on the T.V and it got to a romance movie, Ashiya looked at Ronald in his eyes and kissed him deeply on the lips. Ronald looked at her and put a hand on her stomach and smiled as the twins kicked.

After the movie was over Ronald and Ashiya went upstairs and they went to go take a shower together. Ronald took off Ashiya's clothes and helped her in the tub and began to wash her. She was moaning while Ronald was cleaning her between her thighs into the core of her pussy. Ronald felt that she was in pleasure and smiled as he rubbed her stomach. She began to wash down his chest and also began to tickle his dick with her hand. He moaned loudly for her as he picked her up and jammed his heavy cock in her while she was holding on to his waist. They were in the shower for twenty minutes having their fun until Ashiya was getting tired.

Ronald lifted up Ashiya and slowly got out of the tub still holding on to her as he slowly layed her in the bed. She slowly tossed and turned a little while Ronald slowly Ronald got her into bed. Ronald kissed her on the forehead and layed with her slowly drifting to sleep. In the middle of the night Ashiya had moaned a little she was in pain in her scar. Ronald looked at her and nudged her softly trying to wake her up again. Ashiya slowly opened her eyes and looked at him and he starred at her and touched her forehead. Ronald slowly looked at her and softly said,

"Are you okay my love".

Ashiya looked at him and touched his face softly and slowly sat up and had spoken,

"I think I'm fine my scar just hurts".

Ronald looked at his mate and smiled softly and placed his hand on her stomach rubbing it softly. She had slowly fallen back to sleep as he went to go prepare his mate a meal. As he left Ashiya woke up again and went to the bathroom and when she was peeing in the toilet she was lightly bleeding. She began to cry she might have just had a miscarriage but she wasn't sure. When Ronald came back in he saw that Ashiya wasn't back in the bed but he then heard crying from the bathroom. He slowly knocked on the door but when he didn't get an answer he walked in and saw his mate on the floor crying.

As Ashiya stayed on the ground Ronald wrapped his arms around her kissing her forehead. And Victoria the maid called Dr. Kelly's office, and told her to come right away. Ronald had helped Ashiya back in the bed and put the covers on her and her tray of food by her. As Ashiya slightly touched her food Dr. Kelly arrived to the house. Dr. Kelly got in the room Ronald had left the bedroom so he wouldn't get another erection when Ashiya was getting looked at. Ronald was pacing back and forth down the hallway worried about his mate and his children that were in her. A half hour later Dr. Kelly came out of the room Ronald froze and looked at her.

Dr. Kelly had noticed that Ronald was nervous well he should be for being a first time daddy. She looked at him and cleared her throat and said,

"Your wife is fine and she didn't lose the twins she just needs to be in bed rest through out the rest of her pregnancy".

Ronald relaxed against the wall and had a tear slip from his eyes he had said,

"Thank you doc thank you so much".

Dr. Kelly looked at him and nodded and patted his shoulder and left. Ronald went back inside the room and saw Ashiya laying down he sat by her wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Ashiya smiled at him slightly as she slowly began to drift to sleep while he stayed up and kept a close eye on her the rest of the day. And as the days grew on the closer it got to the due date of the twins.

Ashiya was now six months and still growing each and every day she was down in the living room watching T.V . Ronald was upstairs doing a surprise for Ashiya and the twins he was making the babies room and he has been for the past three months and it was almost complete. Ashiya was making cards for the baby shower she wanted to have she was going to invite some of the wolves from SMP. Ronald came from upstairs and put his arms around Ashiya's waist and nuzzled her lightly on the neck. Ashiya froze from what she was doing and looked at Ronald and kissed him on the lips deeply and smiled. Ronald had looked at her and had spoke,

"I have a surprise for you upstairs come and see it".

Ronald took her hand and showed her upstairs and had open up the door and when Ashiya opened her eyes she was speechless.

Ashiya walked in the bedroom it was the twins nursery she turned her head and went to Ronald and kissed him deeply. Ronald looked at his mate and smiled and spoke,

"So you like it my love".

Ashiya looked at him and turned and faced him and said,

"I love it my love".

Ashiya kissed him deeply and moaned softly which made Ronald blush. He had picked her up in his arms and began nuzzling her and began to take her to their room. And once they got in their room Ronald locked the door and put her on the bed as he began to take off her clothes. She had moaned loudly for him and that led to some rough hard pregnancy sex.

A few more, months passed and it was now the month of winter and snow was falling onto the ground. Ashiya was in bed sleeping but had slowly got up by feeling pain in her stomach. As she just did a slight move she felt water on the bed ;she was going into labor! She then had yelled out a name,

"Ronald, honey , it's time".

Ronald was downstairs making himself a sandwich which he stopped as he sensed that something was wrong with Ashiya . Ronald zoomed up the stairs and got in the room and saw Ashiya holding on to the pole of the bed while she was having a hand on her stomach. Ronald went to her and picked her up in his arms even though she was only in a night gown and he could feel that she was wet. Fritz came upstairs and grabbed the mistresses bags and then jogged downstairs with Ronald holding Ashiya behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3:

The Twins

As Ronald and Ashiya got to the hospital ,Dr. Kelly was ready for them. Ashiya was put into a stretcher and got zoomed into the OR to give birth. When they got into the OR ,Ashiya was panting hard hurting in her stomach badly as she felt the contractions getting worse. Ronald was by her holding her hand she squeezed it hard as Dr. Kelly walked in ready to perform the labor. Dr. Kelly spread her legs and put gloves on then reached into her pussy to see if she could feel the baby getting close! She saw how Ashiya was in so much pain but there was no progress. Ronald was getting worried when an hour had passed and there was still no babies. Ronald slowly got up off the chair and went to Dr. Kelly and asked

"Why isn't my mate giving birth? What's wrong with the twins".

Dr. Kelly looked at Ronald and thought before saying,

"It seems to me that the twins don't want to come out".

Dr. Kelly looked at Ronald, he was confused but also worried and didn't know what to do. Ronald had looked at her and cleared his throat and said,

"So what do you want me to do? How can I help my mate"?

Dr. Kelly looked at Ronald and hoped that her plan would not shock him. She then cleared her throat and said,

"I want you to have sex with her to try to make the twins come out "

Ronald looked at Dr. Kelly shocked but once she said that one word his dick got hard. He cleared his throat and said,

"Well if it helps my mate and our twins then I will do it".

And with that said ,Ronald had left Dr. Kelly and went back into the room and looked at Ashiya .

Ronald locked the door behind him and went to the bed where his mate was lying and slowly began to rub between her thighs. Ashiya moaned softly and hearing her moan got him so turned on that his dick wanted to get out of his pants. Ashiya slowly sat up in the bed as she began to take off Ronald's shirt. Ronald began to undo the gown she was wearing and had slipped two of his fingers down to her thighs and began to slid them up and down in her pussy. Ashiya moaned louder as she felt his fingers . She felt herself getting really wet down below. Ronald slowly took off his pants and looked at his mate as he got on the bed just having his boxers on. The tip of his dick was coming out of his boxers wanting to say hello and then Ashiya moaned for him but growled again in pain.

Ashiya looked at him and moaned louder for him but felt the twins kicking hard. Ronald was swaying his hips back n forth waiting for the action. Ashiya spread her legs wide for him and she was ready. He slowly took off his boxers and then went to the inside of her thighs and licked her in the tense area. She cummed lightly and her panting was coming heavily as she looked at him and felt Ronald's tongue in her. After he licked her for a while he slowly entered her but was going easy . She looked into his gorgeous eyes and smelt the scent of his bond coming out ,she smiled at him. His dick was fully entered doing the rhythm motion as he slowly entered the womb of where the twins were at. And as the twins felt for their father ,Ashiya began growling in pain again this time wanting to push the twins out of her.

Ronald stopped the rhythm motion of his hips and slowly slipped his cock out of the womb and out of the core of his mates pussy. Ashiya was holding on to the covers of the bed as contractions began to come, Dr. Kelly then rushed into the room ready to deliver. Ashiya left her legs spread and began took deep breaths as she began to slowly push. As she was pushing ,Ronald held her hand and hoped that she would be okay after all of this was over. Ashiya did a bigger push but began bleeding out in the process. Kelly rushed and pressed hard on Ashiya's stomach as she slowly helped ease the first baby out. Dr. Kelly had looked up and smiled as she had spoke to the two of them,

"The head is out".

Ronald smiled at his love and grabbed a towel, putting it on her forehead since she was sweating. Broken pushed again slightly as Kelly eased the rest of the first born body out. A nurse handed her a blanket and looked at the two of them and said,

"It's a girl".

Ashiya smiled and so did Ronald , Kelly handed the baby to the nurse as the nurse handed Ronald a pair of scissors as he cut the cord of his first born. Ashiya had began to have contractions again and began to push slowly. She panted heavily and was slightly getting weaker as she slowly pushed again, but fainted. Ronald tried to wake her up but Ashiya didn't respond to him as he nuzzled her softly. A nurse came with a crash cart but Kelly shook her head she had to get the baby out first before helping Ashiya. With Kelly's hand she pressed down on Ashiya's stomach hard slowly easing the babies head out.

As Kelly kept on pressing on Ashiya's stomach lightly she got more of the baby out. The baby was fully out in a few more minutes .Kelly smiled and looked at Ronald and spoke,

"It's a boy".

Ronald smiled and kissed Ashiya's hand she was bleeding more and still not responding. Kelly gave the baby boy to the nurse as she grabbed the pedals and began to shock Ashiya . Ronald went and cut his sons cord he had tears running down his cheeks. Ashiya didn't respond after Kelly paddled her nine times, Ronald went to her and with his paw began to heal her. As he was healing her he saw Ashiya slowly move her hand He kept on using all of his power.

After two hours of fully healing Ashiya she slowly had woken up seeing Ronald sleeping on a chair and seeing the twins in cribs. She cleared her throat slowly and spoke softly in her tone of voice,

"Ronald, honey wake up".

Ronald had perked his ears and looked up seeing her awake and smiled. He went to her, kissing her deeply on the lips. Ashiya kissed him back and softly spoken ,

"How are the twins? Are they healthy"?

Kelly walked down the hall with a chart in her hand and went to Ashiya's room seeing that Ashiya was awake. Ronald saw Kelly and smiled and she brought the cribs to the bed and said softly,

"They are perfectly fine and very healthy but they still need names".

Ronald looked at Ashiya and she looked back at him and cleared her throat and spoke,

"Robert and Ericka".

Ronald smiled and kissed her forehead as Kelly picked up one of the babies and handed it to Ashiya. Ashiya cradled her daughter Ericka while Ronald was holding Robert . They were a loving family and they soon were going to be ready to go home. Meanwhile back at the dark deep mountains in a black castle Cruella was looking in her crystal ball and saw Ashiya and her family. She went to the bedroom of her and her husband's and woke him up. With how old of an age she was she couldn't have any more kids so instead she is going to kidnap Ashiya's . Cruella took her coat and keys with a fur purse and left her castle and went to look for Ashiya and her family.

Two hours had passed and Broken and her family were leaving the hospital and were going home. Lars picked them up in the hummer and the family waved at Kelly as they drove off back to the mansion. As they drove down towards the mansion two vans were behind them and Broken started growling . Ronald looked out the back window of the car while Lars was trying to speed up the hummer. The drivers in the two vans began shooting at them but mostly at the tires so they can slow them down. The twins began to cry , Cruella heard them from the car as she was behind the two vans. Lars kept on driving putting the hummer in full speed as they kept on driving after them.

As they kept on driving they got ahead of them and took the secret path that led to the mansion in the woods. As they got closer to the mansion the farther away they were from Cruella. The twins were back to sleeping as Ronald and Broken were keeping a look out but with her scar not bleeding or burning it meant they were safe. They got to the mansion and Lars punched in a code and the gates flew open and they were safe and secured in a bubble of magic surrounding the mansion. As the gates closed Broken took a deep breath her family was home and safe and Cruella couldn't get to them. Meanwhile Cruella and her crew got lost in the woods not knowing where they were at so they went back towards the town. She was thinking maybe when the family and the staff was tucked in their beds that's when she will kidnap the twins.

As the family got inside they went to the nursery and Broken began to feed the twins. Ronald was sitting in the rocking chair watching her while getting a erection in his pants. As Broken was nursing the twins at the same time she smirked at Ronald and looked out the window watching the sun go down. As the twins finished nursing Ronald helped changing the twins diapers and tucked them into bed. They both kissed them on their foreheads and went and put a safe charm around their room and closed the door while Ashiya kissed Ronald on the lips deeply. He kissed her back deeply , took her hand and led her to their room and they both got undressed and took a warm shower together and shut off the lights. They didn't have sex that night instead they were close together in the master bed and listened to their kids sleeping from the baby monitor and they both just drift to sleep in each others arms.

As the night grew on the family of four and the staff that lived in that mansion were all sleeping. Cruella and her team were on patrol trying to find the place and break in and snatch the twins. Cruella and her team were walking this time they parked the cars on the edge of the woods so they wouldn't leave tracks. Cruella slowed down and caught a scent of wolves nearby and saw a cave. It was the scent of Broken and her mate but it was an old scent she looked up and thought she saw a house of some sort in a reflector. She looked at her team and pointed in the direction and spoke in a mean aggressive tone,

"This way you cowards".

As they were walking Cruella froze in her place and saw a mansion with her vision it was protected under a spell that made the others couldn't see it but she did.

As Cruella got to where the back gate was she touched it with her hand and got a shock that the houses spell was really strong. She growled silently under her breath and with eyes turning dark red her evil powers opened the doors of the back yard entrance. She whistled through her teeth and her team went to her and they got through the backyard and up to the back door entrance of the mansion. Ronald and Ashiya were curled in bed together not hearing a sound while the whole house was quiet . Cruella got in the house and once the alarms went off she stopped them within seconds and went upstairs to the bedroom. While the family was still sleeping Ashiya's scar began to burn she growled in her sleep. As Cruella was going upstairs to the nursery some of the maids woke up and with her mind powers she sent them back to bed.

Cruella got to the nursery and as she slowly opened the door , Ashiya's mother instincts kicked in and she left their bedroom and saw Cruella and started growling loudly. She pounced on her and started biting her neck as Cruella changed in her lion form and thrown Ashiya against a wall. Ronald woke up and got in his evil stage and took off and went towards Cruella but one of the other bad guys got to him and stabbed him in the chest. Ronald fell on the ground bleeding from his wound Ashiya was bleeding from her head and was unconscious. Cruella went to the couple and gave them a sleeping drug. And as they both drifted to sleep Cruella made sure that the coast was clear and she went into the nursery. The protective charms were over the twins but she stopped it with her powers and grabbed them .

As she got the twins safely out of the house she did an evil laugh and disappeared back to the castle. In the bright early morning everyone in the mansion was slowly waking up. Ronald opened his eyes and looked around noticing he was in the hallway bleeding from his chest, Broken was by a wall not waking up. He tried to slowly try to move his body towards his mate but he was hurting so he called out,

"Help someone help anyone , Victoria please Ashiya is hurt"!

Down from the hall Victoria heard her masters cry and ran towards him Ronald pointed to Ashiya. She went to Ashiya and checked her pulse she was still alive ,but lost a lot of blood. Lars went and helped Ronald up and took him to his and Ashiya's room. While Fritz and Victoria went and carried Ashiya into the spare room and layed her on the bed, Victoria called Kelly.

Ronald growled as his chest was hurting Kelly was on her way but Ronald looked around and gasped "the twins" he thought. Ronald had seen Victoria as she walked in he spoke,

"Are the twins okay".

Victoria thought and ran to the nursery and to the cribs and saw them both empty. She went back to the master bedroom and looked at her lord and spoke softly,

"The twins are gone my lord someone took them away".

Ronald growled fiercely which scared off Victoria and his eyes turned deep red he knew who stole his kids. Kelly got to the mansion and went and checked on Broken first she put some IV's in her and a bag of blood to help. As she got to go check on Ronald when she opened the door and saw him laying on the ground.

Kelly and with the help of Fritz got Ronald back on the bed as she began to look at his wound. Ronald was growling with his eyes still blood shot red full of anger he spoke in a mean tone,

"She has our pups".

Kelly stopped and looked at Ronald and softly spoke back,

"Who has the twins Ronald".

Ronald looked back at her and growled loudly which made her jump and spoke back,

"Cruella she has the twins I need to stop her".

Kelly looked at him and whispered something in Fritz ear and he took off to call the cops. She looked at Ronald and spoke softly,

"You are in no position to fight you need to heal we will get someone to find the twins but for right now you need to rest and stay with Broken".

Ronald looked at her and had a tear in his eye thinking of how bad his mate was injured he spoke softly,

"Is she going to make it".

Kelly looked at him she didn't know what to say to him but Ashiya was improving so she spoke softly back,

"She should be fine soon she just needs to rest she lost a lot of blood".

Ronald nodded as his eyes slowly turned back to blue as he layed back down against his pillow. Kelly sighed and stitched him up and put a bandage over the wound and went back to check on Ashiya. Ronald closed his eyes but was not resting he was planning his revenge on Cruella and to get his kids back. He could feel them that they were still alive and he prayed for them that they still will be like that when Broken and himself rescue them. Back on the dark side in a castle and in the nursery the twins were in one big crib crying they were crying ever since Cruella got back to the castle. Cruella's older daughter was in the nursery with her mother and spoke loudly over the crying,

"Make them stop mom their making me have a headache".

Cruella looked at her oldest daughter Tanya and back at the twins who made a protective shield over the crib. But every time she touched it she shocked herself she then came up with an evil plan. With a spell she had disguised herself as Broken and with the twins sensing their mothers presence they shut down the shield and stopped crying. She smirked and went to pick up the baby girl and smiled and touched her perfect head. Tanya looked at her mother speaking,

"So what are you going to do to them mother".

Cruella looked at her daughter, did an evil laugh and spoke with an evil tone in her voice,

"Well I'm going to make them of our own kind my daughter".

Tanya looked at her mother and shrugged got on her feet and walked out of the nursery pissed, she thought her mother just wanted them because she herself didn't have any evil powers.

Back at the mansion Ronald was on his feet slowly walking around the room still wondering if the cops found anything yet. Ashiya was still in the guest room sleeping but she did move on her own an hour ago so she was getting better. Ronald went to the guest room and went and sat on a chair by the bed and held Broken's hand. After an hour of holding his mates hand, Ronald was going to make himself something to eat but slowly Broken began to move again. He stopped and looked at his mate as she was tossing and turning she groaned softly. Ronald touched Broken's cheek softly trying to calm her down he spoke softly,

"It's okay my love I'm here please wake up".

Broken saw a light she thought she was in heaven but instead it was a bright light shinning in her eye. Ronald called Kelly as soon as he saw his mate began to move Kelly went and began to take the needles out of Broken. Broken stirred her head back n forth and looked around opening her eyes slightly more and felt someone holding her hand. She slowly turned her head and saw her Ronald looking at her with tears in his eyes. She reached for him and gently touched his fury cheek and put her hand back down. Ronald smiled and began kissing her hand and her fingers he spoke softly,

"How are you feeling my love".

Broken looked at her mate and touched his cheek again and spoke softly back,

"I'm alright my love, how are the twins".

Ronald looked at Broken and at Kelly he didn't know what to tell her and he didn't want to scare her either. Ronald took her hand held on to it tight and growled slightly under his breath and spoke softly,

"My love, Cruella has then".

Broken sat up quickly but Ronald stopped her and tried to calm her down again. Kelly looked at Broken and wondered if she should tell her the same thing she told Ronald. Ronald looked at Kelly and she just shut up her mouth as Ronald spoke,

"You are in no condition to fight my love and we have cops looking for them and when you are fully healed we will go find them".

Broken looked at her mate he was right she was in no condition to fight she had tears running down her cheeks. Ronald scooted her over slightly and sat by her in his arms crying softly as well.

Kelly left the two of them alone and went back to the hospital she couldn't believe what happened to the couple and their twins. Ronald and Broken cried themselves to sleep as the staff was fixing the house. Back at the castle and the dark side Cruella was in the kitchen preparing the twins bottles and within the mix of the milk their was a potion that could turn them evil. As she was walking to the nursery with the bottles Tanya and her older brother Erik was in the hallway talking to their father. Cruella glared and looked at her family and spoke,

"Is their anything going on around here".

Poison, Cruella's charming and evil husband she had been married to for 40 years so far and still going went to her. Poison had spoke in a sort of aggressive tone of voice,

"Nothing my dear the kids are just telling me how you're the best mother they ever had".

Cruella gave a smirk as Poison went to his wife and kissed her deeply on the lips and went inside the nursery with her to feed the twins. While Tanya and her older brother held hands and left down the hallway needing some fresh air. Eighteen hours had past and Ashiya slowly woke up and saw Ronald standing nude after getting done taking a shower. Broken looked at Ronald smirked and whistled as he turned his head and looked at her he felt much better. Broken pulled the sheets off her and placed her feet on the ground and slowly walked to Ronald and kissed him deeply on the lips. He moaned softly but thought there was no time to be playing around and since both of them were better it was time for them to find their kids. Broken went and took a shower while Ronald went and got dressed and got armored and his weapons ready.

As Broken got out of the shower she dressed in all black and got a suitcase on the bed putting clothes and extra weapons in it. Ronald stopped looked at his mate a little confused,

"How long is it going to take to get to where the twins are at".

Broken went and bent down and began to unlock the safe where the cash was stashed at and spoke up,

"More then ten days depends on how fast I drive".

Ronald looked at her nodded as he saw her grab a butt load of cash and put it in her bag and then placed it in the suitcase. Ronald grabbed a small bag and put some clothes in it and was ready. Broken then put her sun glasses on and smirked and then asked him,

"Ready to find our kids my love".

Ronald looked at her and put a gun together which made her jump and said,

"Lets go find them babe".

As Lars helped carry the bags down the steps to the garage Broken stopped and grabbed her purse and wallet and went and joined them. Ronald was waiting outside of the black hummer with himself dangling the keys the bags were already in the trunk ready to go. Broken grabbed the keys from her mate and smirked and kissed him deeply on the lips and spanked his ass as he got in the passenger seat. Broken got behind the wheel she closed the side door and put her purse on the side and buckled her seat belt. Ronald closed his door and put his seat belt on and placed his sun glasses over his eyes. Lars opened the garage door and broken put the car in drive and drove out of the garage down the drive way. While the staff waved at them from the outside of the house then went back inside to finish their duties.

Tanya and her brother Erik were out in the black mustang just sitting their not knowing what to do. Erik held on to his sisters hand their parents didn't know they had a thing for each other. Tanya went out of her seat and scooted on to his lap and began to kiss him deeply on the lips with passion. As Cruella was in her chamber with her husband she was wondering if the potion as going to work on the twins. Poison sat by his wife on the bed and starred at her beautiful eyes and spoke,

"Babe you need to relax the potion will kick in it just needs some time".

Cruella looked at Poison and spoke in a aggressive tone to him,

"Well we don't have much time their parents are on their way to fetch them".

Poison got up and went to his wife and held on to her and spoke softly,

"We will have the kids do a diversion before the parents get here".

Ronald and Broken were driving down a main road when Broken's stomach started to growl. Ronald looked at his mate and smiled slightly and spoke,

"Are you hungry my dear".

She looked at him and slowly nodded as she kept on driving trying to find the nearest fast food joint. As they got into the immortal town they found a fast food joint across from the hospital. Broken parked the car in a parking lot and grabbed her purse and the keys and closed the door and Ronald followed suit. As they got inside the burger joint Broken got a table while Ronald went and ordered food. Broken slightly closed her eyes but when she opened them again Ronald and Kelly were looking at her.

Kelly smiled slightly as she looked at Ashiya then spoke to her,

"How are you feeling Broken".

Broken looked at Kelly and at Ronald as he brought a tray of food and slid next to her. Broken grabbed a bite of her hamburger and looked back at Kelly and spoke,

"I have been fine".

Kelly looked at her nodded and stole a fry eating it. Ronald looked at Kelly and his mate as she was eating and spoke,

"So how is the hospital doing Kelly".

Kelly looked at him and cleared her throat with a sip of her soda and said,

"It has been doing good we have some new interns that just came in a few days ago."

Ronald looked at her and smiled as he saw the hamburger that Broken was eating was already gone. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead as he continued on eating his own hamburger.

After being at the burger joint for three more hours Ronald looked at Broken and was ready to go. They all stood up and Kelly looked at them and spoke softly,

"Can I go with you guys and help".

Ronald and Broken looked at each other and back at Kelly and Broken said,

"Sure you can help but what about work".

Kelly looked at Ashiya and spoke back,

"I have people to cover me I'm not the only best doctor in the hospital".

They nodded and Ronald put the tray of food away and looked at the two ladies. Kelly was talking to Broken and she nodded as they walked out of the fast food joint and she handed Ronald the keys. Ronald smirked and unlocked the car doors as Kelly got in the back and closed the door while Broken got in the passenger seat and closed her door. Ronald followed suit and got behind the wheel and backed up the car Broken whispered in his ear and nodded they were going to stop by Kelly's house.

At Kelly's house ,Kelly ran in quick and grabbed a bag and began to stash clothes into it. She grabbed some money out of a giant flower pot she had saved up. She looked at the two of them as she was ready to leave Broken and Ronald were holding hands. Ronald kissed her on the forehead and spoke,

"Ready to go ladies our time is wasting".

Ronald left the house back to the black hummer parked on the side of the road and he got in and started the car. Broken helped Kelly as she locked up the house and put her bags in the trunk and got in the back seat as Broken followed suit and went in the passenger seat. And they all closed the doors and Ronald began to drive down the road.

As Tanya and Erik walked back inside after doing a quickie in the car their parents were looking at them as they entered the dinning room. Cruella was on Poison's lap giving him love bites on his neck as she soon stopped and looked at the kids. The children then bowed to their parents and Erika spoke up,

"Did you want us to do anything for you two".

Cruella looked at her son and got off of her husbands lap and looked at their children and spoke,

"I need you two to cause a distraction for Ashiya and her mate as they come down to rescue their kids".

Tanya looked at Erik and they bowed to their mother as they left the dinning room trying to come up with a plan. Meanwhile Ronald and his mate and Kelly were driving into the woods they have been driving for twenty eight hours. Broken was looking out the window while Ronald was holding her hand while driving.

As they got more into the woods Ronald began to growl as he looked at Broken making groans. He stopped the car and went out the trunk and got his knives out. Kelly got out of the car and had a gun in her pocket jacket as she helped Ashiya out of the car as she began bleeding on her leg. As they all got there gear on with also their weapons they slowly got out of the area and began to walk to the castle while Broken was limping. Tanya and Erik were back in the woods hidden in a trees as they saw the renamon and two female humans walking towards the castle. The two of them jumped out of the trees and started growling at them and showing their sharp fangs. Kelly and Broken both changed into their shape shifter forms as Ronald spoke in a mean aggressive tone,

"What did you do to our twins".

Erik got so close to Ronald that they were almost touching noses when he spoke,

"Our mother has them and we have nothing to do with her and her evil plan anymore".

Tanya looked at Erik confused as the cheetah who was Kelly and a wolf were trapping her. Ronald picked up Erik by the neck with his deep red dark eyes showing at him and he spoke deeply,

"Are you lying to me or are you telling the truth".

Erik winked at Tanya and spoke to Ronald again,

"I'm honestly telling the truth my good man and my sister and I will help you and your mate get your kids back".

Ronald put Erik down as Tanya went to her brother and grabbed his hand and smiled slightly at Ronald. Broken limped to her mate as herself and Kelly changed back into their human forms and joined Ronald. Ronald looked at his wife and at the two teenagers and spoke,

"Then lead the way my good friends".

As Ronald, Broken and Kelly were following Cruella's kids to the castle, Broken was limping badly. Cruella growled as she looked out of the window holding Erika as she saw her older kids leading the adults to the trap. Cruella did an evil laugh as Poison stood next to her and had a evil smirk as he kissed her deeply on the lips. Erika looked at both of the adults and giggled as she was messing with Cruella's long hair. Poison looked out the window as Tanya and Erik got to the entrance of the castle he spoke deeply with a sexy tone,

"Should I get the traps my love".

Cruella looked at him and showed him an evil grin as she nuzzled and purred softly in approval. Poison smiled back and left the nursery as Tanya and Erik led the three adults inside the house.

As Broken was looking around the inside of the castle her scar was burning as she growled deeply and looked at the two of them. She kept on growling as she heard a baby cry she spoke in a angry tone as her eyes turned dark red,

"Where are my children".

Cruella looked down from the balcony holding both of the twins and did an evil laugh that Broken overhead. Ronald looked at Cruella and at her two older kids and spoke in a mean angry tone of voice,

"You lied to us how dare you".

Ronald pulled his daggers out as Erik changed into his lion form Tanya looked at him scared. Kelly got in and changed into her cheetah form as guards came out of hidden places. Poison jumped off the balcony and began to sword fight with Ronald as Broken went to retrieve their twins back from Cruella.

Broken got to the nursery where Cruella just layed the twins back in their crib she turned around and smirk. Broken growled deeply at her as she changed into her wolf form and went after Cruella. Downstairs Ronald was sword fighting with Poison and Erik was helping his father while Tanya was fighting Kelly. Ronald missed and with his sword stabbed Erik in the leg Tanya screamed and knocked Kelly to the ground and jumped on Ronald biting him. Erik fell to the ground as Poison stabbed Ronald in the chest and Tanya got off of him and helped Erik up the stairs to the nursery to stop this fighting. Broken felt pain in her heart her mate was in pain she growled loudly and began to fight Cruella. As Broken got on Cruella's stomach she was about to kill her but her heart was hurting worse she had to get her family out of here.

Tanya got in the nursery helping Erik holding to his waist and spoke to her mom in a mean tone,

"Please stop fighting this is getting out of control just let Broken have her pups back".

Broken slowly got off of Cruella and Tanya pulled out a gun but showed it to her mother and so Broken took that chance and took the twins out of the crib. As she left the nursery Kelly froze Poison and helped Ronald out of the castle as they began to move their way to the car. Tanya dropped the gun and had a tear in her eye and her and Erik began to make their way out of the castle. As the family got to the hummer Kelly helped put the twins in the car seat but out of the blue Tanya came with Erik and they went to their car. Tanya closed the car door and went over to Ashiya with Ronald and gave her a cure potion and then went back to the car to Erik and drove off. Kelly shrugged once the twins were buckled up Broken gave Ronald the potion and he began to drink the bottle and began to heal.

After a few minutes Ronald felt fine Kelly checked his pulsed and felt his forehead he was fine. Broken sighed and kissed him deeply on the lips he smiled back at her. Ronald looked at Kelly and opened the back doors and saw the twins who were fast asleep. Ashiya went behind him and held him against his waist and spoke,

"Lets go home".

Ronald turned around and kissed Broken deeply as Kelly got in the back with the twins and closed the door. Ashiya and Ronald followed suit and he started the car and they drove off back towards home. Meanwhile Cruella was pacing back n forth in the master bedroom she couldn't believe her daughters face.

Tanya had drove Erik to a pent house she bought for them and layed him on the couch. She couldn't believe her mother of what she wanted to do but she stopped her she had the courage to stop her mother. She sat by Erik on the couch and layed her head on his shoulder. Ronald and the family got back into the city and just drove straight home. As they got to the house Kelly helped them put the twins inside and left them alone. Ronald and Broken just starred at each other for a very long time with smiles on their faces. And went to the cribs and spoke together in unison,

"Welcome back home children".


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4:**

"**Our little fire ball"**

**A few years had passed since the encounter with Cruella stealing the twins. Now the twins are teenagers, Erika is now in college in the immortal world and dating a coyote. And Robert is just like his father, protecting mommy but also hanging with his mate Indra. Broken was in their bedroom laying down nude as Ronald was taking a shower. Things had been running smoothly in the household and there hadn't been any signs of Cruella or her family. Ronald shut off the water to the shower and got out while he howled softly. Broken howled back as she got out of the bed slowly and knocked on the bathroom door. Ronald opened the door while slipping her in and put her on top of the counter and began to kiss her up.**

**Broken smirked and moaned for him loudly as she was clawing his back playfully. She kept on kissing him as Ronald went to her pussy and began to lick the wetness between her thighs. He looked at her and gave her a smirk as he went down in her again licking deeper. Broken moaned loudly as he picked her up, and carried her to their bed . As she spread her legs, Ronald took off his towel and slowly entered her. She was moaning in pleasure wanting him more as she looked deep into her eyes. And as he looked into hers he went into her hard. **

**After having many thrusts into her Ronald finally came in her. She looked at him smiled, and moaned loudly for him as she did her last orgasm. He smiled but stayed in her as he layed by her on the bed stroking her hair, as she was nuzzling his neck and kissing him everywhere. She looked into his eyes and looked at them still attached to each other. She giggled softly as he slowly pulled out and just layed by her as she put the T.V on. While the staff down below was preparing breakfast for the family. **

**As they were done watching T.V in their room the couple took a quick shower together and went downstairs for some breakfast. They got to the dinning room while Robert and Indra were already at the dinning table eating. Ronald and Broken smiled at their son they didn't mind if he was bi they were just happy that he was happy. Broken caught something different within their son and it was his eyes. Broken smiled and looked at Ronald and whispered into his ear,**

"**I think Robert is getting his powers look".**

**Ronald turned his head and looked at their son and smiled as he saw his sons eyes changed colors. Robert and Indra were talking back n forth to each other as Broken was rubbing Ronald's thigh.**

**After breakfast Broken and Ronald were taking a little walk outside holding hands. They were walking towards the packs area which they haven't been to in a while. When they got there the pack did seem different because Paige and Silver were not in site. Ears perked and growls were heard softly from the wolves around them, Ronald looked around and spoke,**

"**It's only Ashiya and I were just walking towards the river we don't mean to bother you".**

**Out of no where Kiba had come out of a cave with Ace behind her and also two other wolves. Kiba and Ace went over to the couple and they were right in front of them. Kiba looked at Ronald and spoke,**

"**You aren't bothering us at all we were just wondering if you will ever return back we miss you to great fully". **

**Ronald and Broken were speech less for a while as they looked at Kiba and at the other wolves surrounding them. Kiba looked at the two of them and spoke,**

"**Ace would like to speak to the two of you".**

**Ace one of Ronald's dear friends and a person Broken has getting attached to had stepped forward and looked at them. Ace looked at the two of her close friends and spoke,**

"**Silver and Paige left the pack and now I'm the alpha female and I want you back in the pack".**

**Ronald and Broken looked at Ace speech less, Ronald looked at Broken he didn't know what to tell them. Ronald got the courage and spoke up to Ace,**

"**I don't mean to be rude but I'm going to half to reject and its because Broken and I don't want you guys to get hurt by Cruella".**

**Ace looked at the two of them and spoke again,**

"**The pack and I can handle her".**

**Broken took a step forward and bowed at Ace and spoke,**

"**Forgive me Ace but you and your team wont be able to handle her only I will be able to kill her".**

**Ace looked at Broken as the other wolves stepped forward Ace cleared her throat. She looked at the couple and spoke,**

"**You need friends to help kill your enemies and as a pack we will be gladly to be those friends we stick together and help one another as a pack".**

**Ace went up to Ashiya and bowed to her and licked her on her cheek as Ashiya was slipping tears from her eyes. Broken never had friends when she was little she was always alone and on her own because others were scared of her. She smiled slightly as she looked at Ace and spoke,**

"**I guess you can help but try not to get hurt I don't want any of you dying because of my situation".**

**Broken turned around and glared at Ronald she especially didn't want him hurt because of her, she couldn't risk that. **

**After talking with Ace and the rest of the pack the couple began to walk back home. As they were walking back up the trail to the house Ashiya went behind a bush and began to throw up her morning meal. Ronald went to her side and nudged her softly in the stomach and spoke softly,**

"**Everything alright my love".**

**Ashiya nodded and kept on walking as Ronald glared at her and knew that something was up but didn't want to argue with her. So the couple went to the gates of the mansion and got inside safely. Once they got in the house Ashiya went back to the bathroom and began throwing up again. **

**Hours had passed Broken was eating again in the dinning room having a rare steak when it was midnight. Ronald came down the stairs only in his robe and went to his wife. With his hands he began to massage her back which made her purr loudly for him. Ronald smirked and began to kiss down her neck making Broken put her silverware down on the table. Ronald spoke up to her softly,**

"**My love come to bed so we can have some desert".**

**Ashiya turned her head to face her husband and touched his cheek and spoke,**

"**After I'm done with my steak okay love".**

**Ronald glared and took the plate from the dinning table and crossed his arms wanting answers from his mate. **

**After not getting a hint from her mate Broken cleared her throat,**

"**What's wrong Ronald".**

**Ronald just shook his head and sat down by Broken at the dinning table and looked into her eyes. She turned her head slightly not knowing what was going on with him. Ronald reached and felt Broken's forehead she felt fine she didn't have a fever. He looked at her and cleared his throat and spoke,**

"**You usually don't like your steak rare my love".**

**Broken looked at him and looked at the plate on the counter getting hungry again. She looked at him and spoke,**

"**I just wanted to try something new my love I'm fine really".**

**As an hour had past Ronald was back in bed laying down while Broken was in the bathroom throwing up again. He got off the bed and went and knocked on the door and spoke,**

"**Everything alright honey".**

**After not getting an answer Ronald got in the bathroom and saw his mate on the floor holding herself shaking lightly. Ronald went to her and cradled her in his arms stroking her hair softly. He thought in his head what could be wrong with his mate and that was that she maybe pregnant. He looked at her and smiled and went and flushed the toilet and picked up his mate off the floor and brought her into the bed. She layed her head on his chest as he kissed her forehead he knew exactly what they were going to do tomorrow. **

**In the morning Ronald was already in the dinning room drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper. Robert and Indra were on the couch nuzzling each other while watching T.V . While Broken was still in bed sleeping after getting up two more times last night. Today after Broken will wake up Ronald is going to take her to see Dr. Kelly to get checked. Once it was noon Broken finally woke up and came downstairs to eat mint ice cream and chips. Ronald sat up by her looking into his mate eyes knowing she seemed slightly scared. Ronald took his mates hands into his and spoke to her,**

"**We are going to take you to see Kelly today".**

**As Broken got ready and took a shower and put some fresh clothes on she was ready to go see the doctor. Ronald held her hand as he was driving the mustang to the immortal world towards the doctors. While Broken was looking out the window Ronald kept on driving getting a little nervous about seeing Kelly again. Even though occasionally Kelly comes over to have dinner with the couple. As Ronald got in the parking lot of the doctors office he helped Broken out of the car and closed the door while locking it . When they got inside others were in the office sitting in the chairs reading baby magazines. Broken sat down in a chair, crossed her legs getting more nervous then usually. Ronald held her hand looking at all the couples in the room with their pregnant wives . **

**After waiting for 15 more minutes they got called inside and put into a room Broken then had to gown up. While she was in a blue gown, and sitting on the exam table Ronald was looking at her. Usually when Ronald and Broken were in the exam room and with her just in a gown Ronald usually gets a erection in his pants. He smirked as he went closer to his mate and touched her cheek lightly. Kelly walked in without knocking and smiled as she saw the couple . Kelly looked at the two of them and spoke with happiness,**

"**Expecting another one Broken".**

**Broken looked at her and tilted her head slightly not knowing what to say. **

**Ronald sat in a chair as Kelly put the exam table down as Broken was laying down looking at Ronald . Ronald held his mates hand as Kelly brought over the ultra sound machine as she put the gel on Ashiya's stomach. As the machine was on and Kelly was spreading the gel all over Broken's belly she looked at Broken noticing she was slightly scared. Kelly began to look at the screen ,she saw a small body . She looked at the couple and pointed to the screen and spoke,**

"**There is your baby".**

**Ronald smiled and kissed Broken's hand as Kelly printed a picture for them and turned off the screen. Ronald looked at the picture as Kelly spoke,**

"**It's a healthy baby".**

**After Kelly made the next appointment for Ashiya, Ronald decided to take Broken out to eat to try to see what's bothering her. As they got to the restaurant two blocks away from the office and took a booth by a window holding hands and looking at each others eyes. Ronald looked at his mate and spoke softly to her,**

"**What is wrong my love".**

**Broken looked at her husband and spoke with out having tears run down her eyes,**

"**I'm just scared about this pregnancy".**

**Ronald looked at her slightly confused Kelly said that the baby was healthy, but if it was Cruella she was worried about that was understandable. Broken looked at her mate again and spoke,**

"**My family was never able to have two litters before and I am the first if I make it through this pregnancy".**

**Ronald looked at her, held her hands and looked into her dark eyes.**

"**You will make through this pregnancy my love I'm here for you".**

**As the food came to their table Broken began to calm down and started eating a chicken sandwich , Ronald smiled as he was eating his steak and drinking his soda. As they were done eating Ronald got the check and gave the waiter a tip and was ready to go. Ronald got Broken in the car as she began to rub her stomach from eating a lot of food. Ronald drove down the road towards home holding Broken's hand as he saw her slowly dozing off. They got to the mansion and Ronald parked the car in the drive way while picking up his mate and took her to their room. He layed Ashiya on the bed and put the covers over her and kissed her on her forehead as he went to the bathroom to take a shower. **

**Ronald got out of the shower, as Broken was still sleeping curled up in the covers with one hand on her stomach. Ronald smiled and put some boxers on and went to the bed and layed by her while slowly turning on the T.V making sure that the volume was on low as he was watching cartoons. Broken woke up two hours later seeing Ronald was starring into her eyes and stroking his hard big sex. Broken smirked as she sat up and kissed him deeply on the lips touching him playfully. Ronald moaned wanting to take her but knew he shouldn't because of the little one that was inside . Broken went and slowly got on him ,she moaned softly as she was kissing him deeply on the lips. She kept on kissing him but accidentally put her foot on the remote beginning to change channels giggling softly. **

**After the couple played with each other for a half hour Broken took a shower in their room. Ronald slipped out of his boxers and slipped into the bathroom and joined her . Ronald was helping his mate get cleaned while she was relaxing moaning softly as he was cleaning her down below. While cleaning her Ronald was getting a big erection rubbing his hard sex against her thigh. He moaned loudly but kept watching her as the shower was getting hot and steamy. As Broken began panting lightly Ronald stopped and looked at her as she relaxed again and layed her head on his chest. He turned the shower off and just stood there holding his wife close. **

**As the couple got out of the shower and got changed they went downstairs to get a snack. Robert and Indra were playing a board game on the dinning table instead of studying for exams. Broken went to her son and hunched over him and asked,**

"**Should you two be studying for your test tomorrow".**

**Robert looked up at his mom and at his mate who had his face down making him seem innocent. Robert looked at his mom and dad who was soon behind her and spoke,**

"**We already studied for today mom".**

**Ronald looked at his son with light red eyes smelling his scent which Indra was all over him. Robert looked at his parents and at his mate and spoke,**

"**We will go study more in my room come Indra".**

**As the boys left to go study the couple looked at the board game the boys were playing and it was in a different language. Ronald looked confused trying to read the board he spoke,**

"**What language is this dear".**

**Broken looked at the language noticing that it was quiet familiar to her she said,**

"**I think it's French my love".**

**Ronald looked at her and looked at the directions of the game and noticed that most of it was in French. Ashiya looked at the board and was wondering where the kids found it . After a while Ronald picked up the board while Ashiya was looking through some books in the shelves. Ronald went behind her and nuzzled her neck and showed her a book, it was a English , French dictionary. **

**Broken smiled as Ronald handed her the book, when she opened it she saw a note . The note was in French and it was from her uncle who lived in England when she was a child . She slowly sat on the couch and began to try to read the letter she did think she knew what one of the sentences said. The sentence had said that she read or noticed was,**

"**Tor livre para-rats are encortoujours vivant ervie".**

**Ronald went to Broken and spoke,**

"**What does it mean my love".**

**She looked at him with a slight tear in her eye and spoke softly,**

"**My parents are still alive".**

**Ronald looked at her confused, he thought that her parents were dead well that's what she told him they were. **

**Ashiya looked at the letter, it was written to her a few years ago but she just never bothered opening up the book until now. Could her parents still be alive ?And where would they be at ? Ronald came back to her and gave her a cup of coffee while she was looking through her phone book looking up her uncles phone number. As she found his number she went to the house phone, dialed the number while crossing her fingers as someone got on the other line she spoke,**

"**Bonjour be monsieur Nathan le jour viendra".**

**Ashiya waited for someone to speak but the person spoke in English and spoke,**

"**I will get him for you miss Ashiya".**

**Broken looked at Ronald as she was waiting for her uncle to get on the line a deep voice then spoke,**

"**Bonjour Ashiya".**

**She smiled and spoke back,**

"**Bonjour oncle la ville ou'elle est nee are mes parents a la fin".**

**After a while on the phone with her uncle Broken placed the phone down beginning to cry slightly while Ronald stood by her rubbing her back gently . Ronald then sat next to her putting his hand on her thigh and spoke,**

"**We will find them my love don't worry".**

**He kissed her on the forehead as she yawned slightly it was passed midnight so he took her up the stairs to their room. While going to their room Ronald peeked in Robert's room and saw the boys sleeping on the ground with their text books opened he laughed slightly. Ronald slowly placed Broken on the bed as she was already drifting to sleep. He got undressed and layed by her naked and began to brush her hair with his fingers softly. After ten minutes he to slowly began to fell asleep with her. **

**Two months passed and Ashiya was walking in the dinning room eating some popcorn while watching the movie Titanic. Ronald was out side with the boys trying to put together a model rocket they ordered off the internet. Broken looked out the window and smiled she couldn't wait until Ericka came home from college . As Ronald came back inside and got some matches for the rocket he bent down and gave Ashiya a kiss. She smiled at him and kissed him back as she kept on watching the movie. As the movie was almost over Broken was sleeping with her hand in the popcorn while Indra, Robert, and Ronald came back inside smelling like smoke. The boys went upstairs to go take a shower while Ronald sat at the dinning table drinking ice tea while watching his wife sleep. **

**After the boys were done with their showers Ronald took his and came back downstairs as soon as the phone rang. Ronald picked up the phone and spoke,**

"**Hello".**

**On the other line a male voice was heard he spoke in a fluent French accent,**

"**Bonjour monsieur be Ashiya le jour viendra".**

**Ronald had guessed it was Broken's uncle on the other line and he didn't know how to speak in French so he spoke,**

"**Ashiya is asleep still I will let her know that you called".**

**Ronald hanged up the phone and went into the kitchen and began to make himself a sandwich . Indra and Robert came downstairs with the board game and placed it on the dinning table. After Ronald was done making his sandwich he asked the boys,**

"**Can I play with you guys".**

**Ronald played with the guys on the board game and a few hours later Broken woke up. She slowly sat up from the couch with a hand on her stomach feeling a little nauseas. Ronald went to Broken and sat her back down on the couch lightly and began to massage her back. As Ronald put the T.V on for his wife the boys put up the board and went upstairs to "Study again", after failing the test they took . As Broken was watching T.V she felt pain in her scar, Ronald looked up at his wife and growled hearing noises from the outside. Ronald stood up while looking through the windows sensing Cruella close by. **

**Robert and Indra had came downstairs from there studying session and joined Ronald outside in the backyard. Ronald had full gear on and a big machine gun on his shoulder as the boys got suited up and stood by his side. Broken slowly got off the couch with Victoria's help and went to Ronald outside. Ronald saw his wife come outside holding her stomach slightly he spoke to her,**

"**Broken get back inside please you shouldn't be out here my love".**

**Out of the blue the force field that was protecting the house turned off, and on the other side of the brick and electric fence Cruella's workers were shooting arrows at them. Broken growled as Ronald and the two boys went and charged after them and began to fight. Victoria got Broken back inside and layed her back on the couch putting charms and spells around the room. Ronald was fighting Poison who happened to be Cruella's husband while Cruella was trying to find another way in the house. **

**Cruella got in through the back window along with a few of her helpers and began to search for Broken. Once Ronald knocked Poison out, Indra and Robert were handling the others nicely so he then got back inside the house to protect his wife. Broken was laying on the couch with her scar bleeding and her stomach slightly hurting as she heard a growl from behind her. She slightly turned her head and saw Cruella fighting Victoria, who was in her black leopard form. Broken slowly turned into her wolf form and had a dark storm ball hit Cruella on the side of her stomach and made her turn to go after her. Broken slowly began to run towards the basement as Ronald got in the house he saw Broken was no where to be seen. Victoria was on the ground slowly bleeding from her leg Ronald helped her up and spoke,**

"**Where is Broken". **

**Broken kept on walking in a slight fast pace to the basement as she was bleeding from her leg which making her limp. Cruella caught up behind her and grabbed her by the leg which made her yelp ,Cruella had a gun in one hand and a shock collar in the other. Broken knew she was too weak to handle her so she gave up and looked at Cruella as she placed the electric shock collar on her neck . Victoria was laying on the couch with a ice pack on her leg while Ronald loaded up a gun and called for back up so he can find his wife. As he was walking down towards the basement he got hit in the back of the head by a fire extinguisher and fell on the ground. Poison was the one that did it ,and he ran down the basement and went to join his wife to take Broken and put her in the back of the van. They decided not to catch the place on fire but instead they zoomed out and went through the woods. Ashiya was tied up in the back of the van with the shock collar on her neck ,she was weak and almost dozing off. **

**After a half hour had past Ronald woke up and looked around noticing he was in the middle of the hallway he spoke softly,**

"**Broken".**

**Ronald staggered on his feet and ran straight to the basement beginning to sniff the area seeing some blood on the ground and it was Broken's. He clenched his hands hearing police sirens from up above they were finally here , he got on his feet and went up the stairs , as the boys were in the living room with ice packs on their heads. Victoria was talking to the cops, while Ronald went up to the police and spoke with a deep growl,**

"**Find my wife".**

**The police looked at him seeing how red his eyes were , nodded and told the others and zoomed out of the area with the army men with them. Ronald began to pace back n forth wondering what he should do but he did know that he couldn't just stay home and do nothing. He looked at the boys and at Victoria and spoke,**

"**I'm going to go find Ashiya".**

**He zoomed out from the back doors and began to run through the woods on foot in his wolf form. **

**Broken was in the van slowly opening her eyes she groaned in slight pain as Cruella went and looked at her. She had an evil grin on her face and spoke,**

"**Your dear husband is not going to find you Poison gave him a good whack before we left".**

**Broken growled at her holding her stomach as she slowly sat up ,but Cruella shocked her with the remote to the collar. In the woods Ronald was running at full speed he could smell Broken and he could sense her heart beating but knew she was weak. Running in the woods Ronald had encountered a few bears and had to fight to get passed them. After fighting the sun was going down and it was getting late but Ronald was not giving up instead he kept running. The black van that was holding Broken custody had stopped at a motel Cruella got a room, while Poison and one of their helpers got Ashiya from the back of the van and got her inside and pushed her in the closet and locked her up. **

**Ronald stopped running as soon as he got in a small town he catching a strong scent of Broken. He began to pace and check every store , since it was night most stores were closed so he had a good chance of finding her in the few ones that were open. As he was walking down town the scent of his mate got stronger when he was by a small motel. He went towards it and began to sniff around the cars when he came to a black van he caught the scent , he opened the door of the car but no one was inside. At the motel Poison and Cruella were on the bed kissing each other while Broken was trying to reach Ronald with her mind but was no use. Poison looked at his wife and spoke,**

"**Would you like to go get some food I'm starving".**

**Cruella looked at her husband shrugged and pointed to the closet he spoke,**

"**She is locked in their and I knocked out her mate pretty good so he shouldn't be up for a while".**

**Cruella looked at him and back at the closet she stood up and spoke**

" **Only for a few hours".**

**As Poison and Cruella got out of the motel number 52 Ronald was behind another car and spotted them and smelt Ashiya from that room. As Poison and Cruella got in the car and drove off Ronald tip toed up the stairs to the room it was unlocked so he turned the knob and got inside. He sniffed the area and he could smell blood he was getting really worried now. As he saw the blood trail it led to the closet which was locked with his hand he clenched the lock and broke it apart and opened the door he saw his wife laying against a pillow. Broken slowly opened her eyes and sat up seeing Ronald she smiled slightly but was in pain. Ronald reached for her and picked her off the ground and with his pocket knife he took off the rope and got the shock collar off her. He slowly got her in his arms and spoke,**

"**Lets get you home".**

**Broken nodded and when they got outside the van was just getting back in the parking lot Ronald began to run with Broken in his arms fast. **

**Poison and Cruella got back to the motel and found it was unlocked and when they got inside Cruella growled the closet was open and empty. Cruella glared at her husband and growled at him and spoke,**

"**I thought you said you knocked him out pretty good".**

**Poison looked at his wife and bowed his head and spoke back softly,**

"**I thought I did my love but don't worry I wont let you down this time let me handle this".**

**Poison took off out of the motel and on foot began to search for the wolves, while the cops was in the small town circling around. Ronald got to the woods and found a small cave and went inside laying Broken down slightly. Broken opened her eyes slowly but was in slight pain in her stomach she growled , Ronald pulled his cell phone out but he couldn't get a signal. He went to Broken and rubbed her stomach back n forth but then heard some rustling noises outside of the cave. He growled slightly and stepped out , Poison was walking towards him ready to fight and to get back Ashiya for his wife. Ronald got his swords out , but when he did lights were up and a cop got behind Poison and buckled him up with hand cuffs while Cruella was already in the back of the police car. **

**The cops followed the couple home making sure they got home safe and as they got to the mansion Ronald layed his wife on the couch. She was sleeping she had a long day the mansion was spotless and the boys came downstairs. Robert went and saw his dad watching over his mom and spoke,**

"**How is she doing dad".**

**Ronald looked up and saw Indra holding his sons hand and spoke back,**

"**She is doing fine she just needs to rest".**

**Ronald made his way up the stairs and got undressed while he took a shower he was mad at himself that he lost his wife. Broken was fast asleep with a hand on her stomach as the baby inside her was growing. When Ronald came out of the shower he was exhausted and he came down the stairs and layed down on the opposite couch looking at his wife. And slowly fell asleep hearing the noise of a ball being passed back n forth by the boys. **

**Three months had past since the encounter with Cruella and Broken was laying in the bed taking a nap. Ronald redid the nursery for the baby when it arrives and now he was watching a football game with the boys. Indra was nuzzling Robert before he left the living room to go upstairs Robert blushed as his father was looking at him. Ronald looked at his son and cleared his throat and spoke,**

"**So how are you and Indra doing".**

**Robert looked at his dad shocked that he was interested of how they were doing so he spoke,**

"**Were doing good were thinking of adopting a baby".**

**Ronald looked at his son and smiled and spoke,**

"**Well I think that's a wonderful idea my son".**

**Broken then woke up from her nap she was huge and grew twice as big as she was three months ago when she slowly sat up she growled in pain.**

**Ronald from the living room heard Broken growl , he got on his feet and went upstairs to check if she was alright. When he got in the room he saw his wife clutching her stomach he went to her and helped her lay back down on the bed. Broken looked at him she had purple eyes showing she spoke softly,**

"**Call Kelly".**

**Victoria came in the room two hours later with Kelly behind her holding some towels and a ice cold glass of water for Broken. Ronald was holding his wife's hand as Kelly was checking on her and when she did she smiled and spoke,**

"**Her water just broke so she is ready to push". **

**Broken with the help of Victoria got in the sitting position and sat up and spread her legs ready to push , while Ronald was starting to get an erection in his pants . **

**Broken was pushing hard when the huge contractions had came she was squeezing Ronald's hand tight. Robert and Indra were out in the hallway hearing Broken scream as she was pushing it had been two hours since she got into labor. Ronald looked at his wife and at Kelly and spoke,**

"**Your doing great my love".**

**Kelly nodded and looked at Broken and spoke,**

"**Just a few more pushes and your baby will be out".**

**Broken nodded and with that did two big pushes that made the baby get out. Kelly had wrapped the baby in a blanket when Ronald cut the cord and spoke,**

"**It's a boy my love what should we name him".**

**Broken looked at Kelly and at Ronald as he handed his their son and spoke,**

"**We will name him Phury".**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5:**

**Baby Phury and a miscarriage **

**A few days had past since Phury was born and well lets just say their hasn't been much sleep for either of the parents. Ronald was in the nursery feeding Phury his bottle while Broken was asleep after staying up with the new born for seventeen hours straight. Robert and Indra had left to take a vacation together before going back to sign up for classes in New York. While Ronald was feeding Phury his bottle he began to doze off and that's when Victoria came in to take over. Victoria had looked at her master and spoke to him,**

"**You need your rest sir I will take it from here".**

**Ronald looked at her nodded, and slowly dragged his feet to the master bedroom stripped out of his clothes and joined his wife in bed. Broken was fast asleep snoozing slightly with the covers over her naked body making Ronald get a erection. **

**After sleeping for a good day and a half Broken got out of bed and took a hot warm shower , got her clothes on and went to check on Phury. When she went to the nursery Phury wasn't their but when she got downstairs towards the kitchen she saw her son in the play pen sleeping. By the play pen was a elder man sitting on the couch reading a newspaper with his legs crossed he then placed the newspaper down and smiled at Broken. He stood up , Broken went and hugged the elder man it was her Uncle Nathan who came by to help out for a while. Broken stepped away from her uncle and spoke in a fluent French,**

"**Bonjour oncle je leur aidemande be tante Josephina doing".**

**Uncle Nathan looked at his niece and spoke in English ,**

"**She is doing fine she is cleaning the house as always".**

**Nathan went and picked up baby Phury from the play pen and spoke**

"**This little guy is going to be a handful".**

**In the mid afternoon around 3pm Ronald woke up and went to join his wife downstairs. Wearing pajama bottoms and a plain white t shirt Ronald went to the living room and growled seeing another man in his house drinking coffee with his wife. Broken looked up , walked to her husband and kissed him on the cheek and spoke softly,**

"**That is my Uncle Nathan he has come by to help us with Phury".**

**Ronald relaxed and put Broken close to him letting her feel how hard he was for her in his pants she purred and nuzzled his neck whispering,**

"**Later we will have some fun my love".**

**Ronald nodded as Broken slapped his ass lightly and went to sit by her uncle at the table where Victoria sat a plate of food for Ronald by Broken. As Ronald sat at the table Uncle Nathan looked up at his son in law and spoke,**

"**How are you my boy"?**

**Ronald was shocked because he didn't know Broken's uncle spoke English to, after he took a bite of his sandwich he spoke,**

"**I have been fine just trying to get much sleep as possible".**

**After Ronald had finished his beef mustard sandwich he went and sat on the couch watching his son playing with his teddy bear. Broken joined him after she showed her uncle a guest room she nuzzled him against his neck. Ronald kissed her on the lips deeply and spoke,**

"**So is he really here to help us with Phury or did he come here to talk to you about your parents".**

**Broken looked at her husband shrugged and spoke,**

"**I don't know but I think he came here to warn us about something".**

**Ronald went to her he could smell that she was scared so he nuzzled her on the neck and spoke,**

"**Don't worry love we will stop Cruella if she comes by to take Phury away from us".**

**The couple then watched T.V. for a little bit after they ate some delicious rare steaks they went outside for a walk. Broken could tell that her husband missed the woods so she planned to show him the cave where they first met. **

**When they got inside the cave Ronald touched Broken's ass and licked her neck while he purred for her. Broken's eyes turned light pink she dragged Ronald in the cave and lightly pushed him on the ground beginning to kiss him deeply on the lips. Ronald moaned from Broken touching him all over the place as she began to take off his shirt. He kept on kissing her as he pulled her top off smelling the conditioner she used in her hair from the shower she took today. Broken was kissing down his chest while her teeth began to unbuckle his pants. Ronald placed her on the ground as he slowly unhooked her bra and began to rub her breasts making her moan. As Ashiya got her husbands pants off she smirked seeing how hard his dick was. **

**Going slowly Ronald worked his way, got Broken's pants off and saw her only in a black thong. He smirked as with two of his index fingers he went and massaged the inside of her clit making Broken get wet down below. He moved his fingers deeper which made her orgasm for him. Ronald smiled as he kissed her deeply while still massaging her , he picked her up and put her up against the wall slipping out of his boxers. With his teeth he ripped off his wife's thong and with one movement he did a mighty stroke and was inside her. She arched her neck and moaned for him as he began to go in and out of her, she wrapped her legs around his waist. When Ronald got on the ground and layed her down beneath him he kept on going in her and when he got very deep he cummed. **

**After having great tense passionate sex Ronald layed by Broken wrapping her in his arms while still inside her. He kissed her on the forehead as she slowly fell asleep in his arms. Ronald got out of her , put his clothes back on as he wrapped her in his arms and walked back to the house. He got in from the balcony and layed his wife in their bed as he went to go take a shower. When Ronald was done with his shower he got some clean clothes and went downstairs to make himself something to eat. Uncle Nathan was on the couch dozing off , Phury was on his feet wanting out of the play pen. Ronald after making himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich went to Phury and got him out of the play pen while giving him a bottle of milk to drink. **

**An hour later Uncle Nathan woke up and saw his son in law playing with his son. Nathan stood up and went to the kitchen and made himself some coffee, he sat by Ronald and spoke,**

"**So do you want to know why I'm really here"?**

**Ronald looked up from his son to his uncle and nodded as Nathan spoke,**

"**I'm here because I warn you that Phury later in the future will be in danger because of his powers. And there is a chance he might not survive of the accident he gets into".**

**Ronald looked at Broken's Uncle and at his son who was looking at him Ronald spoke,**

"**I wont let that happen when he gets in danger he will have Broken and I and also his other siblings".**

**Uncle Nathan nodded looked at Phury , back at Ronald as he drank some of his coffee thinking to himself. Victoria and Lars came down the stairs holding bags as Nathan stood up bowed to Ronald and left the mansion with out even saying good bye to his niece.**

**When the spring days grew on Phury began to grow being just a few months old he was already walking he impressed both of his parents. Broken was downstairs making Phury lunch when on the news they were talking about Cruella. Cruella had escaped from prison along with her husband Poison, Broken slammed the peanut butter jar on the table furious. Ronald walked in the door holding bags of groceries smelling anger in the room. Ronald placed the groceries on the couch went to his wife who was now sitting at the dining room table. Ronald massaged his wife's back and spoke softly,**

"**What's wrong my love".**

**Broken who didn't use any words pointed to the T.V. which made her mate growl he saw that Cruella escaped. Victoria put away the groceries and finished making Phury's lunch and gave it to him at his high chair. **

**Ronald kept on massaging his wife's back trying to find a way to calm her down he nuzzled her neck making her purr. Ronald came to the front of his wife and spoke in a whisper,**

"**How about we go to the room and I will start a fresh warm bath for you".**

**Ronald winked and kissed his wife deeply on the lips while Phury was starting to play with his food. Broken looked at her husband and nodded, with his help got her on her feet they walked upstairs holding hands. Walking towards their room Ronald stopped at Robert's room hearing some noises, he knocked on the door. Robert who was on the ground and Indra on top of him looked at the door and got up putting jeans on opened the door. Ronald had a smile on his face when he saw how funny his son's hair was he knew what they were doing. Ronald looked at the boys and spoke,**

"**I need you two to go watch Phury your mom needs a break and I'm going to calm her down and no horse playing around Phury, thank you boys".**

**Ronald winked at the two and held Broken's hand leading her to their room so he can start the bath for her. **

**As the water was running in the bath tub, Ronald began to undress his wife moaning softly for her. She looked at him messing with his hair , as she was nude Ronald began to kiss her everywhere. When the tub was full Ronald bend over and turned the knob off helping Ashiya in the tub. He grabbed a sponge put soap on and began to wash her down. While he was washing her Ronald noticed old scars on her back and also fresh ones. Broken groaned softly while Ronald touched one of the scars she looked at him he was noticing how weak she really was. Ronald stood up, undressed in front of his wife . Broken moved a little bit as Ronald was then behind her having his hard cock touch her back.**

**Ronald was nuzzling his wife as she layed her head against his chest trying to relax. He looked at her knowing that she was scared and worried that Cruella was going to come after her again. He brushed along her hair and spoke,**

"**Don't worry honey we will kill her this time if she finds us".**

**Broken looked at her husband nodded moaning as she sat up in the tub facing her husband. She began to kiss down his chest, with her index finger began to lightly brush his hard cock. He moaned loudly for her as he massaged her erect pink nipples he unplugged the drain and stood up. Ronald picked up his wife and got out of the tub laying her on the bed. Ronald kissed Broken down her curvy body and opened her thighs beginning to massage the inside of her clit with his index finger. Broken moaned for him as she was starting to get really wet. He was hovering on top of her spreading her thighs wider for him entering his cock. **

**Downstairs Indra and Robert were watching the food network hearing the couple from upstairs. Phury was sleeping in his play pen with his bear and blanket while the boys kept on watching T.V. Ronald began to do slow motions in Broken back n forth as she had little orgasms. He kept on going faster and faster getting extra hard as he came in her. She looked at him moaning loudly as she relaxed up against his body ,and looked into his eyes giving him a deep kiss on the lips as she layed her head on the pillow. He kissed her forehead as she drifted to sleep.**

**In the morning Ronald woke up to a baby cry from the nursery he went to go get Phury bringing him downstairs to the kitchen to feed him. When Broken got up she felt light headed but went down the stairs to join her husband and son. As she got to the kitchen she saw her husband feeding Phury. Ronald turned his head and kissed her deeply on the lips as she was massaging him. Ronald got up pulled out a chair for Broken as she sat down Ronald went to go make breakfast. Phury giggled as he was eating his banana getting it all over himself. **

**After the couple ate breakfast Broken gave Phury a bath while Ronald went outside to wash the Hummer. While washing the Hummer, Ronald began to hear noises that were surrounding the mansion. He closed the garage door went back in the house and grabbed a gun looking out the window. Broken came downstairs holding Phury in a towel still dripping wet. She looked up and noticed her husband with a gun she spoke,**

"**Ronald what's going on".**

**Ronald turned , faced Broken as Robert came downstairs in his PJ bottoms and froze. Ronald looked at his son and spoke,**

"**Get Indra and go get change we have company".**

**When Indra and Robert came back downstairs dressed, with swords Ronald was fully armed showing his dark red eyes. Broken was standing by him trying to assure Ronald that everything will be okay. Ronald spoke in a deep voice towards the boys,**

"**I want you two to walk around the perimeter inside and out while I track down Cruella".**

**Broken looked at her husband confused Phury was messing with his towel when she spoke,**

"**What do you want me to do my love "?**

**Ronald looked at his wife and his son he spoke,**

"**Stay in the house with Victoria and the staff I don't want you to get hurt".**

**Broken nodded her head that she understood, Ronald went kissed her and his son on the cheek then went outside locking the door behind him. Broken sat on the couch with Phury in her hands as she began to hear noises.**

**Ronald and the boys were walking outside , with a swift move Poison came out fighting Indra. Broken began to pace back n forth in the living room she knew why they were here. Ronald had stepped in front of Indra and began to fight Poison while Robert went to help his mate. Cruella was no where near the house, Broken watched the fight from the window while holding Phury. From in the back of the kitchen Broken heard a glass drop she growled and went to check it out. As she went into the kitchen no one was in there she turned back and a silver bullet hit her side. **

**Broken landed on the kitchen floor with a thump bleeding out whimpering . Cruella was behind her holding baby Phury walking out the front door while Poison and everyone else stopped fighting running into the woods. Ronald chased them for a little bit but stopped noticing something wasn't right back in the house. Cruella was walking out the entrance gate holding Phury, as Kelly came out of the shadows with a army force. Cruella put Phury on the ground as the soldiers surrounded her buckling her up taking her to the car. Ronald got in the house from the front door noticed Ashiya wasn't in the living room but was smelling blood. **

**Ronald got in the kitchen he spotted his wife, she was awake with her eyes slightly open. Ronald went to her nudging her lightly she had a faint pulse he whispered softly,**

"**Love please wake up".**

**Ronald held her hand as Kelly walked in the house carrying Phury with the older boys right behind her. Kelly went in the kitchen handed Phury to Robert as she began to examine Broken. Kelly noticed Ronald holding Broken's hand tight she spoke softly,**

"**We need to move her upstairs so I can heal her properly and she will be comfortable".**

**Ronald sniffled nodding his head , with one swift gentle move picked up his wife and went upstairs. Kelly fetched her medical bag went to the master bedroom , trying to take out the bullet out of Broken's side. Ronald was crying softly mad at himself for not protecting his wife; but it wasn't his fault no one had seen that coming. **

**As Kelly was working on Ashiya trying to find a way to take the bullet out of her, Ronald was shaking . The boys were in the living room playing with Phury after checking that he didn't have any wounds . When Kelly slowly took out the bullet from Ashiya's side she noticed something. She got a miniature ultra sound machine placed it on her belly to see what was wrong with Broken. Kelly turned on the machine seeing that Ashiya was losing a lot of blood but it was a baby she was losing. Kelly was done patching her she pulled Ronald aside out of the room and spoke,**

"**I cleaned her wound and its all stitched up but I found something else wrong with her, Broken was pregnant she lost the baby I'm sorry".**

**Ronald gasped looking at his wife he didn't know she was pregnant ,he went back into the room holding her hand.**

**Kelly left the house leaving the couple alone in the room, Broken was resting while Ronald was holding her hand. Robert and Indra were always checking on Ronald all he did was stay by his wife's side. When the sun was rising into the sky so was Ashiya. She slowly opened her eyes, looked around seeing that Ronald was asleep holding her hand. Ashiya nudged him on the cheek trying to wake him but noticed he was really tired. She slowly got out of bed undressed herself and went into the bathroom to start the shower. Ronald was still sleeping but moved gasping noticing his mate wasn't there. He stood up and went to go check the long closet but heard water running from the shower he relaxed. Ronald slipped into the bathroom smiling as he saw his mate nude. **

**Ashiya stopped the shower got up and was steamy as she went up to her husband kissed him on the lips deeply. Ronald had a erection as he looked at his mate he didn't know what to tell her about the miscarriage. He went to her wrapping his arms around her happy that she was feeling better. Ronald smiled at his wife as Ashiya grabbed his ass and kissed him deeply on the lips. She took his hand lead him to the bed while kissing him deeply. Broken looked at her self she noticed bruises on her body under her abdomen . Ashiya looked at her husband and spoke softly,**

"**What happened to me".**

**Ronald looked at his wife and whispered,**

"**Well you got hit by a bullet on your side by Cruella and we both didn't know this but you were carrying a baby".**

**Ashiya looked at her husband touched her stomach and spoke back trying to fight the tears,**

"**What do you mean by was carrying a baby".**

**Ronald went to her hold her hand having a slight tear run down his cheek and said ,**

"**You lost the baby dear".**

**Ashiya , looked at her husband squeezed his hand hard and had a slight tear come from his eyes she spoke,**

"**How long was I my love".**

**Ronald looked at her wiped her tears from her cheek ,**

"**I don't know love".**

**The two of them sat in silence just looking into each others eyes Broken cried in Ronald's chest. Ashiya then fell asleep on his chest while Ronald kissed her forehead.**

**Ashiya slept for another five hours, Ronald was in the living room feeding Phury while the older boys were at school. He still had tears in his eyes from before but was doing better, just worried about his wife. Ashiya came down the stairs in a pink gown and went into the living room, where Ronald smelt her. Ashiya massaged his shoulders and kissed Phury on the nose when she picked him up. Ronald smiled that his wife was doing better he stood up kissing her on the neck. Victoria came into the living room walked to the kitchen to make the couple something to eat. Broken placed Phury in his high chair and went to go get his food. Ronald helped Victoria prepare the sandwiches that they are going to have. **

**While eating Ronald put on a movie for Phury to watch he himself was looking at his wife. Broken looked at her husband touched his cheek looking into his gorgeous eyes. Ronald whispered to her as Victoria brought them their sandwiches,**

"**What would you like to do today love".**

**Broken looked at him she really didn't know what to do she still felt weak. Broken spoke to him,**

"**I just want to relax today and do some things around the house".**

**Broken looked at her son who was watching Dumbo on the T.V while drifting to sleep. Ronald looked at her nodding taking a big bite of his sandwich looking at his son who was sleeping the front door opened and the boys came inside back from school. **

**Ronald got a little suspicious as he was looking at the two of them as they climbed up the stairs seeing the boys with smiles on their faces. Broken got off the table kissed Ronald on the cheek as she put her plate away. Ronald went behind Broken and touched her ass moaning softly. Broken smirked and went back in the living room picked up Phury, climbed up the steps to the nursery upstairs. Broken placed her son in his crib as she looked at her husband who walked in behind her moaning softly. Broken turned off the lights and went to her husband kissing him deeply on the lips. **

**The boys left the house again all dressed up leaving to go to a interview, Phury was asleep while the couple was in bed looking at each other. Broken looked at her mate, got more into the bed putting the covers over her. Ronald climbed into the bed under the sheets looking at his wife as she layed her head on the pillow. Ronald's erection was touching Broken's back rubbing up against her Broken shudder but kept on looking at the lamp on the bed side table. Ronald looked at his wife and spoke,**

"**What is wrong my love ?Are you okay?"**

**Broken turned on her side faced her husband with tears in her eyes. Ronald touched her cheek wanting to know what was wrong with her he was thinking that it could have been about the miscarriage, but he wasn't sure. Broken looked at him and whispered,**

"**I can't do this".**

**Ronald was confused he took her hand but she let go and crawled out of bed getting her clothes on. Ronald got out of bed and was behind her he spoke in a small growl,**

"**What is wrong love ?Where are you going ?"**

**Ashiya couldn't look at her husband she wasn't mad at him she just had things on her mind she needed to be alone. She left the room taking a bag of clothes, some cash, her cell phone with its charger, and the car keys to the beetle. She slammed the door behind her crying as she went downstairs, leaving the mansion in the beetle. **

**Ronald stood in the bedroom in shock not knowing what was wrong with his wife. He knew he wasn't leaving him, "maybe she just wanted to be alone" he thought. Meanwhile on the dark side in a castle Cruella and Poison were in the nude sleeping after a long night of hard core sex. After the twins left the mansion it became quiet, so Cruella and Poison were trying to make a baby. Cruella got up and yawned feeling her scar burn meaning that Ashiya was on the move alone. Cruella tip -toed out of the room and went to her office looking into the globe. She saw Broken in a small car driving towards the zoo, Cruella knew why. **

**Ashiya had tears running down her cheeks while driving further and further away from the mansion and her family. Broken stopped the car by a park quickly changed into black clothes. She restarted the care and drove to the central park zoo where she heard whimpering and roaring. Broken parked the car behind a bush took her tools from the trunk and went to the fence. She flung the bag over the fence climbed landing on her feet. She didn't know what pen she was going to, but she knew someone needed her help. Broken walked to a wolf pen and saw seven wolves howling, they were the ones she needed to rescue. She went and calmed them down as she took out a crossbar and began to undo the lock of the caged pen. **

**While the lock dropped to the ground Ashiya sensed that someone was behind her she turned her head , but got knocked out by a punch. Ashiya fell flat on her back bumping her head on the concrete ground. The caged door flung open the seven wolves escaped. The punch leading Ashiya to the ground was by Poison. Cruella was behind her mate with a choke electric collar and placed it on Broken. At the mansion Ronald was pacing in the hallway telling himself that his mate was okay. The front door opened and Ronald jumped from the 2nd**** floor to the ground but it was just the boys coming back from the interview. At the zoo Ashiya got dragged into the cage leaving a blood trial on the ground as Cruella was laughing. **

**After Ashiya was put into the cage her body turned her into her wolf form as Cruella stepped out locking the caged door. Ashiya layed on the ground unconscious not moving she layed their until morning when the zoo keepers came for their shift. When in captivity, shape shifters are weak and cant corporate well so Broken was useless. When she woke up she slowly got on her paws feeling light headed as she looked around the area. Broken looked at the human who walked in looking confused carrying the bucket of food. Zookeeper Mason went towards Ashiya she growled but he only meant to pet her, she really needed to be home. Ronald woke up he slept in the living room that night when he got up he felt something wasn't right.**

**At noon police came to the zoo talking to the zoo staff about the other wolves that were missing. Mason was sponging Ashiya wetting her coat which was cleaning her wound. Ashiya looked at the sun missing her mate she was so sorry that she left him she didn't know what got into her. At the mansion after feeding Phury, Ronald set Phury down on the ground, went to turn on the T.V . The local news was on talking about the midnight break through at the zoo, they were talking about wolves. Ronald began to growl as he continued watching , a newscaster was in front of the wolf pen where in the background was a white wolf. Ronald stood up and noticed the white wolf was Broken, she looked weak as the camera was shown on her. Ronald grunted he had to get his wife out of their thinking at night was the best opportunity to do it. **

**With the hours passing Ashiya was moving around in the cage while her scar began to burn. In a crowd of tourists in front of the cage Cruella and Poison were looking at Ashiya with evil grins across their faces. Ashiya didn't want to deal with them so she went in the den closing her eyes. After a few minutes she heard a voice in her head and it was a sexy voice she knew,**

"**I'm coming for you my love, I'm not mad at you I understand please stay with me I'm coming".**

**Ashiya took a breath looked into the sky knowing that her mate was coming for her. At the mansion while the sun was going down Lars, Robert, Indra, and Ronald were getting ready to rescue Ashiya . Every time Ronald thought about his mate he could feel her pain and how much she was hurting, and how mad she was at herself from leaving home. The men piled up in the Hummer with guns and swords in the trunk, Ronald as the driver drove full speed to the zoo. **

**After Mason set the last meal of the day to Ashiya he clocked out for the night as others were getting ready to leave. Broken got out of the den after taking a nap, but went to the food, tasted it but spit it up. Lights had shut off and animals began to go in their dens as Ashiya sat by her bowl looking at the moon. She could feel Ronald's presence was getting strong, he was on his way to rescue her just like he promised. While driving Ronald could smell his mates scent as they got to the entrance gate of the zoo. Ronald parked the car in a empty lot while the men got all of the weapons ,Ronald spotted the beetle behind a bush it was Broken's car. He looked inside the car seeing her stuff was gone then looked at the entrance of the zoo wondering how to get in. **

**Ashiya went to the entrance of the cage beginning to dig a hole so she could get out of their. Ronald and the boys were looking at the entrance he found a side entrance and pointed in the direction. They all went through the side entrance after unlocking it while getting inside they weren't the only ones there. Ashiya looked at the moon once more, her scar was burning badly she turned her head seeing Cruella on the other side of the fence. Poison stood next to her holding a remote control that belonged to Ashiya's collar. Ashiya growled backing away from the fence trying to stay away from them as Poison began shocking her. Ronald and his men were behind the evil couple he spoke,**

"**Leave my mate alone".**

**Cruella turned around glaring at Ronald he always had to intrude in their business which was pissing Cruella off. Poison shocked Ashiya again she yelped in pain as she fell on the ground looking at her mate. Ronald growled loudly as they all charged to Cruella and Poison taking them down. As the twins came to help their parents but were hiding. Cruella stepped away from them and went inside the cage holding a pistol gun aiming it at Ashiya's head. Cruella spoke to him in a mean tone,**

"**Don't come any closer Ronald or your wife dies".**

**Ashiya yelped, Ronald's eyes grew heavy dark red as he went into the cage with swords on his sides. A lion came out of the den who Ashiya didn't recognize before but it had to be Tanya. Tanya grabbed Ashiya's leg and dragged her inside the den while she was losing blood. Poison was up against Robert, Indra, and Lars he was bleeding on his arm but was still fighting after Erik came in to help. **

**Ronald ran with full speed to Cruella and knocked her on the ground biting her on the neck. Tanya was tying up Ashiya in chains while she changed back into her human form and grabbed a needle threatening her. Ashiya growled at her getting weak she wanted to stop the fighting but knew she couldn't. Ronald kept on fighting Cruella he grabbed one of his swords and stabbed her in the stomach. She looked at her hand which was covered in blood and spoke,**

"**Your going to pay for that you bastard".**

**Cruella charged at him knocking him on the ground scratching him and biting into his wrists. Tanya was looking at her mom fighting she stabbed the needle into Ashiya's chest. Ashiya gasped for air the needle was full of poison it was killing her slowly. Ronald felt pain in his heart he got a hammer out and banged it across Cruella's head running to the den. Tanya was in the shadows behind him as Ronald was looking down at his wife with tears in his eyes. **

**While caressing her hand Ronald was blaming himself for not coming sooner to rescue her. Tanya was behind him slowly approaching she stabbed him with a blade in his back making him growl as his eyes turned dark red as he stood starring down at her. Tanya was scared she ran out of the den helping her mom walk out of the cage as Poison and Erik came they all left. Robert, Indra, and Lars came into the den and looked at Ashiya who stopped breathing. Robert went to his mom starting compressions on his moms chest trying to make her breath. Ronald was bleeding on his back he looked at his on and spoke,**

"**Your mother is dead".**

**Robert looked at his dad with anger in his eyes speaking,**

"**Don't give up on her dad, mom is a fighter she needs you right now".**

**Robert looked at Lars who was the one that didn't have much wounds and spoke,**

"**Help me bring her to the car were taking her to the hospital".**

**Ronald was in the back of the hummer watching his wife lay their motionless in the back seat, she was pale and her lips were blue. He had tears running down his cheeks while looking at her caressing her cheek he kissed her on top of her forehead. Ronald looked at her and spoke softly,**

"**Honey can you hear me".**

**Lars was driving full speed to the hospital Robert turned his head and looked at his dad who was finally coming to his senses. Indra was behind them driving the beetle as Ronald looked at his son holding Broken's hand he spoke,**

"**She moved but I don't know how that is possible".**

**Robert touched his moms cheek and it felt a little warm he spoke,**

"**Maybe she isn't dying she just is weak, I told you she is a fighter".**

**Lars got in the ambulance bay while Indra parked the beetle in a parking lot and went to help his mate get Ashiya out of the car as Ronald was behind them in pain from his back. **

**When they got in the hospital Ashiya got put in a room getting needles stuck in her arms. Ronald was in another room getting bandage up on his back. Kelly walked in the room where Ronald and the boys were at she spoke,**

"**Broken is fine she is sleeping now".**

**Robert looked at Kelly and spoke,**

"**What was wrong with her she almost died on us".**

**Kelly looked at Ronald's wound on his back and spoke,**

"**She got poison in her which makes you think she is dead but instead she just became really weak".**

**Ronald got off a examine bed after he was done he spoke,**

"**Can I go and see my wife now".**

**Kelly looked at Ronald and nodded as she pointed to the room where Broken was sleeping at. Ronald went in and sat in a chair by his wife's bed as she was sleeping. **

**Ronald was falling asleep while he was in his wife's room, Ashiya began to wake up and look around. The room door opened Robert and Indra walked in with a cup of coffee in their hands as Robert froze and looked up. Ashiya looked up and saw her son she smiled and spoke,**

"**What time is it".**

**After hearing his wife's voice Ronald perked his ears and looked at her as he opened his eyes. Ashiya smiled slightly while getting Ronald's hair out of his eyes,**

"**Morning sleepy head".**

**Robert looked at his mom speechless that his mom was like back to normal he answered her question,**

"**It's almost 1".**

**Broken looked at her son nodded as Ronald stood up with his back slightly hurting he went and kissed Broken on the lips, she kissed him deeply putting her tongue in his mouth. He gasped and caressed his wife's cheek and spoke,**

'**I thought I was going to lose you my love don't ever leave me like that again".**

**After staying a few days in the hospital Ashiya was finally home she was in the living room feeding her son. Robert and Indra were playing chess in the dining room while Ronald was making his wife and himself something to eat. He came back to the living room with two ham sandwiches for the two of them Broken smiled as he sat next to her. Broken took a bite of her sandwich, kissed her husband on the cheek as she looked at herself as her son was messing with his food. Ronald looked into his wife's eyes they were light pink he smirked and put his plate on the counter and kissed her on the neck deeply. Broken moaned for him softly as she put her plate on the counter as well while sitting in a space between his thighs. He smirked and carried his wife to their room as Victoria came in the living room to take care of Phury. **

**Ronald layed his wife in their bed while slowly taking off her clothes as she was moaning softly. They then were both nude and had very rough sex that night. Ronald was taking her many ways he could , making her his own having his scent all over her. After the rough sex, Ronald took her again in the shower and took her once again back in their bed. Ashiya looked at her husband and smiled while she was panting and extremely wet in between her thighs. Ronald layed with her in the bed wrapping his arms around her she looked at him and smiled. Broken's eyes were turning purple he looked at her and smiled placing a hand on her stomach. Ronald looked at her and spoke,**

"**I will never leave you my love I promise".**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Part 6:**___

_**A miscarriage and another evil baby**_

_**Two weeks passed since the accident at the zoo with Cruella, Ashiya and Ronald were back to normal. Phury was now walking all over the place and getting into trouble while his older brother was doing the same thing but with his mate. Ashiya was at the Dr's office wanting to check something out since she hasn't been feeling to good lately. The night when she came out of the hospital Ronald and herself did a lot of naughty things that night that finally caught up to her. She was thinking she was pregnant but wanted to make sure because last time when she was pregnant she lost the baby. Ronald was out running errands for the house for Broken while Victoria was watching Phury, the boys were at school. Kelly walked in the exam room surprised that Broken was back so soon. Kelly sat on a chair and looked at her and asked,**_

"_**What seems to be bothering you Ashiya".**_

_**Broken looked at Kelly looked at herself and said,**_

"_**I think I might be pregnant".**_

_**Kelly looked at her as she lowered the table beginning to examine Broken's abdomen. Broken starred at the ceiling touched her stomach and spoke,**_

"_**Ronald and I had very rough sex two weeks ago".**_

_**Kelly looked at her gasped as she heard her say two weeks Kelly got the ultra sound machine out of the closet putting some gel on Broken's stomach turning the machine on. Kelly moved the stick around her stomach she then gasped. Broken looked at her and spoke,**_

"_**What is it".**_

_**Kelly looked at her smiling as she printed a picture from the machine and said,**_

"_**You are pregnant with twins".**_

_**Broken looked at herself and spoke,**_

"_**Well I guess I'm going to be busy for the next nine months, I know the rules don't get myself hurt".**_

_**Kelly looked at her nodding saying,**_

"_**You have remembered well but I believe we should have a baby shower for this pregnancy".**_

_**Broken looked confused and asked**_

"_**What is a baby shower".**_

_**Kelly looked at her and explained,**_

"_**Well I guess we have a lot to discuss in the mean time though your husband just arrived when do you plan on telling him?"**_

_**Kelly looked at her smiling as Broken got dressed grabbed her purse and next appointment card from Kelly and left the Dr's office. Ronald was waiting outside by the car door with a tux on wearing sunglasses Ashiya blushed. She went to her husband smiling and asked,**_

"_**Why are you all dressed up sexy".**_

_**Ronald helped her inside the car kissed her on the lips deeply and spoke,**_

"_**I want to take you out to eat love".**_

_**Ronald took Broken to a fancy restaurant that had lighted candles all around them while a butler came with wine. Ronald offered his wife some but had refused as she kissed his hand. Ronald took out a list and began to talk to her in fluent German which made her heart flutter. She blushed, kissed him deeply on the lips her eyes sparkled when Ronald placed a small box on the table. Ronald looked at his wife and spoke,**_

"_**Open it love".**_

_**Broken looked at him took the small box opened it, the box held a ring she gasped,**_

"_**Honey its beautiful".**_

_**Ronald looked at her and spoke,**_

"_**I know we didn't have a chance to have a proper wedding, I wanted to make it up to you".**_

_**She went to Ronald sat on him and said,**_

"_**Honey you don't have to make up anything as long as your with me forever that will make me happy".**_

_**Broken kissed Ronald deeply on the lips as she was wearing the wedding ring her husband gave her.**_

_**After dinner Ronald took Broken to a clothing store but after all she ate she felt sick to her stomach. She went to the bathroom throwing up while Ronald was looking for clothes for her. Ronald looked in the men section and found some male thongs. He was wondering if his wife will like to see him in those so he decided to buy five pairs of them, he then waited for his wife. When Broken came out of the bathroom Ronald looked at his wife and noticed she was pale he went to her,**_

"_**Are you okay my love".**_

_**Broken looked at her husband as she whipped her mouth took his hand speaking calmly,**_

"_**I'm fine my love, so what did you buy".**_

_**Ronald looked at her smirked as he walked out the store carrying the bag he spoke in a sexy tone,**_

"_**You will see soon my wife".**_

_**The couple got to the house and when they got home Broken had to go to the bathroom again, Ronald knocked on the bathroom door,**_

"_**Love are you okay".**_

_**Broken washed her mouth brushing her teeth slipping out of the bathroom that was down the hall spoke,**_

"_**I'm fine love".**_

_**Ronald was in their room he was wearing one of the thongs he bought for Broken trying to get her into the mood. He sat on the bed waiting for her while candles were flickering and romance music was on. Broken unlocked the door she looked in smirking seeing her sexy husband on the bed. She locked the door behind her and slowly sat on the bed kissing him deeply on the lips. She saw the thong he was wearing and spoke,**_

"_**Nice thong handsome I really like".**_

_**Ronald got his wife undressed she slowly sat between his hips beginning to stroke him. Ronald moaned kissed his wife down her neck as he was massaging her breast. Ronald layed Broken underneath him as he slide two of his fingers into her clit. She was getting wet was shivering because of the excitement she kissed him down his chest. Ronald teased her touching her erect nipples as he sucked on them. Broken moved her hips up more to him as she was taking off his thong. Ronald thong was now off he took his fingers out of her clit and entered his hard cock in her.**_

_**Broken gasped as she felt him enter her she gasped for air she was clutching the pillows. Ronald began to do a slow rhythm back n forth but noticed Broken wasn't alright. Broken felt sick again to her stomach she felt she was going to throw up again, Ronald stopped and spoke,**_

"_**Are you okay love".**_

_**Broken shook her head no slowly slipped from being under her, ran to the bathroom throwing up in the toilet. Ronald slowly put back his thong with his shorts over walked into the bathroom bend down to massage his wife's back. Victoria came in with a glass of water for Broken as Broken looked at Ronald and spoke,**_

"_**I have something to tell you love".**_

_**Ronald looked at her kept on massaging her back as he touched her stomach knowing what she was going to tell him. Broken looked up at her mate after she flushed the toilet and said,**_

"_**I'm pregnant".**_

_**Ronald helped his wife off the cold tile floor kissed her on the lips and spoke,**_

"_**Really my love".**_

_**Broken looked at her husband nodded and kissed him on the cheek as he led her back to the bed. Broken sat on the bed looking at him and said,**_

"_**I'm sorry if I stopped our fun".**_

_**Ronald sat next to her touching her cheek and spoke,**_

"_**Don't be my love as long as your okay I'm happy".**_

_**He smiled touching her stomach kissed it while he placed her on his lap and spoke,**_

"_**So how many are we going to have this time sexy".**_

_**Ronald smirked rubbing her stomach as she giggled she spoke,**_

"_**I'm going to have twins".**_

_**Ronald looked at her smiling and thinking to himself another set of twins.**_

_**After a while Broken fell asleep in the bed with the blankets over her. Ronald slipped out of the bed after kissing his wife on the forehead he went downstairs to see the boys. Victoria was in the kitchen making herself something to eat, Ronald made himself some coffee. He went and sat down on the couch to finally relax the phone rang he got back up picking up the phone,**_

"_**Hello"**_

_**On the other line was Ashiya's and Ronald's oldest daughter Erika she was coming down for the summer since she was finished with school. Erika the oldest daughter said,**_

"_**Hey dad how are you".**_

_**Ronald was surprised hearing his daughters voice who he hasn't seen and heard from in a while he spoke back,**_

"_**Hey honey how are you doing, your mother and I are doing quiet fine how was school".**_

_**Erika told her dad everything and even about her boyfriend she has been dating since she started college. Erika was in her room with her bf Blake laying on her bed reading a book nude. Erika smiled at him and spoke,**_

"_**I will be home in two weeks and I'm bringing Blake along to see you love you dad and tell mom I love her to bye".**_

_**As Erika hung up she went to her mate locked the dorm room door and put the book Blake was reading on the floor moaning. Ronald put the phone down and went back upstairs to check on his wife. Broken woke up looking at her mate smiling as she got on her feet. Ronald went to her kissed her on her neck as she unbuttoned his shirt.**_

_**Ronald smiled picking her up laying her back on the bed hovering on top of her as she bite into his neck. Ronald moaned for her as he smiled beginning to caress her cheek. Broken licked her lips as she smiled at him showing her fangs, Ronald smirked. He looked at her and spoke,**_

"_**Erika is coming home in two weeks with her boyfriend Blake".**_

_**Broken smiled at her husband and said,**_

"_**So the whole family will be home for the Holidays that's wonderful".**_

_**Ronald kissed his wife deeply on the lips as she sat up and spoke,**_

"_**Can you make me some rare steak love".**_

_**Broken was giving him a puppy look as Ronald smiled and spoke,**_

"_**Of course my love".**_

_**Ronald helped Broken up dressed as he helped her down the stairs to make her steak.**_

_**Ronald cooked his wife's steak rare to the bone served it to her at the dining table. Broken thanked him eating the steak as the boys rushed down the stairs with car keys and a envelope. Ronald looked as the boys got to the front of the door and spoke,**_

"_**Where are you two going".**_

_**Robert turned his head holding Indra's hand smiling and said,**_

"_**We just have to take care of some business we will be home soon dad, bye mom".**_

_**Ashiya waved as she was licking her fingers she had BBQ sauce all over her face, Ronald giggled. Ronald went to his wife took a napkin and wiped her face as she smiled. He took her plate from the table and washed the dishes since Victoria was on vacation for a month. **_

_**Broken went and sat on the couch as Lars walked in with Phury who just got back from school. Phury had a drawing in his hand he gave it to Ronald it was a picture of him and Phury at the park. Ronald remembered that day when he took him to the park to play catch he loved that day with his son. Soon he will be doing the same thing with the twins that will be coming in nine months. Phury sat next to his mom pulling out a book she soon began to read to him. An hour had past when Ashiya was half way through the book, Phury was asleep resting on her lap. Ronald smiled and picked up his son carried him to his room to tuck him into bed.**_

_**When Ronald walked back downstairs Broken was asleep on the couch, Ronald smiled. He took a pillow and a blanket from a closet placing it over his wife as she kept on sleeping. Robert and Indra walked in the door with some boxes their friend Zack was behind them carrying a big box that was supposed to build a crib. Ronald sneaked up behind his son pulled him aside and spoke,**_

"_**What is going on Robert, Indra".**_

_**Zack placed the box holding the crib in their room and stood looking at them. Indra touched Robert on his side moved him towards his dad Robert spoke,**_

"_**Well you know dad how I told you that Indra and I wanted a baby well the adoptive agency approved the papers so in a few weeks we will be bringing a baby home".**_

_**Ronald looked at his son clapped his hands softly trying not to wake up Broken downstairs. The boys smiled and spoke in unison,**_

"_**We have to get to work so the agency can see that we will be good parents".**_

_**As that said the boys closed the door began preparing for the adoptive baby as Ronald went to the master bedroom and layed on the bed slightly closing his eyes.**_

_**Two weeks had past Ronald and his wife Broken were busy getting ready for the arrival of their oldest daughter Erika and her boyfriend Blake who were coming home from college. The last time the couple saw their daughter was her senior year during the summer after she graduated. Robert and Indra were done with the nursery they created in their room for the baby and now were drinking ice tea. Broken was getting bigger from two weeks ago and was in the kitchen baking a cake for Erika. Phury was coloring in his coloring book doing a picture for his sister while Ronald was washing the cars outside in front. Broken was dizzy from working in the kitchen too long that she accidentally knocked down a ceramic plate that fell on the ground and broke. Robert rushed from sitting down to helping his mom pick up the glass. **_

_**Ronald rushed inside to see what was wrong but Indra rushed him back outside for him not to worry too much about her. Robert helped his mom sit down on the couch while Indra went and tidy up the cake putting icing on it. Ronald finished cleaning all the cars while he heard a honking horn from a few miles away. He rushed inside looked at everyone and spoke,**_

"_**Their almost here".**_

_**They all stood up Phury went upstairs to change clothes while Broken got up to walk upstairs but felt dizzy again. Ronald was in time to catch her from falling he nuzzled her getting her scent he purred,**_

"_**I will help you get changed love".**_

_**Ronald helped Broken up the stairs changing her clothes while massaging her back and inside her clit. Broken moaned hearing a honk of a car close to the front gate,**_

"_**Sorry love but we have no time for a quickie Erika is home".**_

_**After succeeding of doing a very quick quickie the couple went downstairs with clean clothes on waiting for Erika and Blake to walk to the door. The family was lined up by oldest to youngest and by tallest to shortest as Marcus the replacement butler opened the door. Erika and Blake walked in smiling at everyone she went straight to her parents and hugged them. Blake waited patiently for his mate to get reacquainted with her family. After Erika gave hugs and kisses each of her family members she stood by her boyfriend introducing him,**_

"_**Everyone I would like you to meet Blake my boyfriend".**_

_**Ronald looked him over while Broken was reading Blake with her mind to see if he was good for her daughter. The family in unison spoke,**_

"_**Welcome to the family Blake".**_

_**Blake was shy he spoke softly back to them,**_

"_**Hello Everyone".**_

_**As Marcus had out all the kids bags in their room the whole family and staff settled down in the living room hearing all of Erika's stories. Ronald and Robert got into the kitchen preparing dinner while Broken was talking to Blake. Blake was pretty shy he was always starring on the ground Broken spoke up,**_

"_**So tell me about yourself Blake".**_

_**Blake looked up Erika nudged him trying to cheer him up he spoke,**_

"_**Well I'm a shape shifter I change into a coyote, in school I'm majoring in doctrine to become a doctor, I'm the only child I come from a decent family, I wasn't a troublesome boy when I was young and I love your daughter very much she means a lot to me".**_

_**Broken looked at him smiling and touched his shoulder and spoke,**_

"_**I know you will take great care of her she seems happy with you".**_

_**Blake smiled, Broken went to her husband and helped set things on the table. Ronald looked around he was happy that the whole family was home for the holiday's and soon more to come he spoke,**_

"_**Everyone get cleaned up its time to eat".**_

_**The family all sat at the table said their prayers and ate a wonderful meal Ronald had cook. While eating Erika had to get up from the table a couple of times to use the restroom. After everyone got done at the table Erika's plate was still their barely touched. Blake got up and looked at Erika's parents and spoke,**_

"_**I will go check on her".**_

_**Blake rushed up the stairs to the bathroom got inside seeing Erika throwing up in the toilet. Blake knew what was wrong with her because a month ago when Erika was on the phone with her father he was on her dorm bed nude. They didn't have any protection that night and when her parents find out he was done for. **_

_**Blake and Erika came downstairs after Erika was done she sat at the dinning room table finishing her meal. Broken and Ronald were watching T.V in the living room while Robert, Indra, and Phury went to their room to play a board game. Blake was massaging Erika's back when she was eating, Broken got on her feet and went to her daughter and asked,**_

"_**Is everything alright honey".**_

_**Erika gulped up her food looked up at her mom and dad as Ronald was behind her she spoke,**_

"_**I'm fine mom I'm just a little under the weather".**_

_**Broken took her daughters hand leading her outside to have a girl talk between each other. Ronald sat at the table looking at Blake growling he spoke,**_

"_**So what's really going on with Erika".**_

_**Blake was shaky as he looked at Erika's father after hearing the growl he spoke softly,**_

"_**I think I know what's wrong with her please don't kill me".**_

_**Ronald looked at him he wasn't mad at him he knew that his daughter was all grown up and could do what ever she wanted. He couldn't believe that the boy was frightened and thought he was mad at him. **_

_**After both parents and couple were done talking they went back in the house, while Broken was starting to get tired. Ronald smiled picked up his wife saying goodnight to his daughter and Blake. Ronald layed Ashiya down on their bed as she closed her eyes. Ronald curled next to her in bed cradling her in as she slept. Blake and Erika were in the living room Blake looked into her eyes and spoke,**_

"_**Honey the reason why you got sick is all my fault you can leave me if you want your going to hate me".**_

_**Erika looked at her boyfriend confused wondering what was going on she said,**_

"_**Why love I'm not going to leave you or get mad just tell me what's wrong".**_

_**Blake looked at her took her hands into his,**_

"_**The reason why you got sick babe is because you might be pregnant".**_

_**Ericka looked at him shocked, Ronald heard him from up the stairs but wasn't growling because he knew they will be able to handle it. Erika was speechless but looked at herself and spoke,**_

"_**I'm going to be a mom".**_

_**Blake looked at her nodded knowing it was his fault he got off the couch and went outside. Erika looked at herself she had a tear in her eye but it was because she was happy. Erika went outside and hugged Blake kissing him deeply on the lips while he looked at her confused. He stopped kissing her whipped his mouth and spoke,**_

"_**What was that for".**_

_**Erika smiled and took his hand placed it on her stomach and spoke,**_

"_**For being the father of this baby".**_

_**Ronald smiled as he saw his daughter and her boyfriend hugging he went back upstairs to the room to see how Ashiya was doing. Broken was fast asleep with a hand on her stomach as the babies were doing summer salts. In the bright early morning Erika and Blake were in the kitchen eating, Phury was outside with Ronald playing ball while the boys were out shopping. Broken was getting out of bed after tossing and turning all night when she sat up she felt dizzy and wet. Broken got on her feet noticing blood on the covers she growled. She then walked slowly to the bathroom but fell on the ground clutching her stomach losing the baby. Outside while playing catch with his son Ronald felt pain in his heart. He dropped the ball and ran into the house up the stairs once he opened the bedroom door he saw blood on the floor by his wife. **_

_**Ronald told Erika to call Kelly as she came upstairs she rushed back down to make the call. Ronald picked up Ashiya and layed her on the other side of the bed. Broken lifted her head she had a tear running down her cheek she spoke softly,**_

"_**I lost the baby didn't I ".**_

_**Ronald looked at her he didn't know what to say he just held her hand having a slight tear come from his eye. 10 minutes later Kelly was at the house and in the room with Broken. Ronald was pacing down the hallway the boys were back home in the living room with everyone else. Kelly stepped out of the room Ronald looked up, Kelly took a deep breath and spoke,**_

"_**She is alright she did however lost one of the babies but she is resting now".**_

_**Ronald looked at Kelly shocked feeling sad that one of the twins didn't make it, he went back into the room holding Broken's hand. Ronald turned and faced Kelly and asked,**_

"_**Is the other baby alright".**_

_**Kelly went over to Ronald seeing he had a tear falling from his cheek she spoke,**_

"_**The other baby is fine and very healthy".**_

_**Broken opened her eyes after resting for a little bit, looked at her husband and asked,**_

"_**What happened love".**_

_**Ronald touched his wife's cheek he didn't know how to tell her this but she needed to know. He looked at Kelly who nodded turned and walked out Ronald spoke up,**_

"_**Honey you lost one of the babies I just think that your body can't handle two anymore but the other baby is perfectly fine and healthy".**_

_**Broken looked at her husband with a slight tear in her eye Ronald sat close to her as she cried in his shoulders for a very long time.**_

_**After Broken drifted back to sleep Ronald went downstairs to tell the news to the kids. The kids all had sad faces even little Phury who really wanted to be a big brother to the twins. The family was in the living room with silence Erika and Blake were going to tell them the news but decided to tell them later. Phury went back to his room to play with his toys the older kids just sat their looking at their dad. Ronald got up and went upstairs to check on Broken he opened the door he saw her sitting on the bed watching T.V. Broken was watching a show about mothering she had a clipboard with paper on it taking notes. Ronald smiled and sat by his wife on their bed he heard her stomach growl. **_

_**Ronald turned off the T.V looked at Broken and spoke**_

"_**All the kids have been feel very sorry about the loss of the baby maybe we could cheer them up ".**_

_**Broken looked at him nodding her head as her stomach was growling louder Ronald chuckled and spoke,**_

"_**And also get you something to eat".**_

_**Broken got dressed in some comfortable clothes and walked with Ronald down the stairs to the living room. Broken looked at all the kids who just sat their looking at the ceiling Erika holding Blake's hand and Robert looking at his mate who was nuzzling his cheek. Broken looked at Ronald and the kids and asked,**_

"_**How are you guys doing".**_

_**All the kids looked up hearing their mothers voice they all just shrugged their shoulders Ronald just stood their behind his wife. Broken went and faced her mate and whispered in his ear,**_

"_**Their not talking back what did I do wrong".**_

_**Broken had a slight tear run down her cheek Ronald brushed it away and spoke,**_

"_**It's not your fault they just don't know what to say let me make you something to eat and while eating maybe they will calm down".**_

_**While Ronald was making Broken a sandwich he saw his oldest daughter run up the stairs and slam the door to the bathroom throwing up. Blake got up from the couch and went to Ronald and helped served Broken her food, Blake was thinking of telling Ashiya about her daughter. Broken smiled as her plate was placed down in front of her by her daughters boyfriend, she took a bite of her sandwich and smiled. After finishing her sandwich in less then 10 minutes Broken purred feeling the baby approve of the sandwich. Ronald sat down with steak and toast nuzzling Broken. Blake perked his ears as he heard the bathroom door opened and saw Erika come down the stairs joining him at the dinning table along with her parents. Erika looked at her mom seeing that she was better she looked at Blake who nodded she spoke,**_

"_**Mom, dad, Blake and I have something important to tell you".**_

_**Robert and Indra perked their ears turned and face the dinning table hearing the important news. Blake was massaging Erika's back trying to calm her down she had tears coming from her eyes. Erika looked at her parents knowing that everyone was listening. She took a deep breath and spoke,**_

"_**I'm going to have a baby".**_

_**Erika looked up at her parents with slight tears in her eyes, Blake brushed her tears away. After a while of taking the news Broken smiled at her daughter reached for her hand and held it. Broken looked at her daughter and Blake and stated,**_

"_**Congratulations you two I cant wait to see the little one come into this world".**_

_**Ronald smiled stood up and shook hands with Blake as Robert and Indra joined in congratulating the couple. Broken hugged her daughter who was crying. Phury walked down the stairs and yelled,**_

"_**What is going on are we having a party".**_

_**Erika went to her baby brother knelt down to look at him and spoke,**_

"_**Phury your going to be an uncle I'm going to have a baby".**_

_**Phury looked at his sister with huge eyes and a big smile saying,**_

"_**Congratulations sissy".**_

_**A couple months passed Broken was in bed rubbing her stomach watching a romance show on T.V ,while Ronald was out with Blake and Phury taking care of some business downtown in the Immortal City. Erika walked in the room carrying a couple bowels of chips and soda Broken smiled. Erika was getting quiet big, at her last Dr's appointment she found out that the sex of the baby was a boy Blake was happy. The girls while watching the romance show were crying at the sad scenes while eating more food. Robert and Indra were downstairs playing with the xbox360 playing Call of Duty trying to keep themselves busy. The boys got the approval that they were ready to become parents now they just have to wait for their child. The boys passed the game when Ronald, Blake, and Phury walked in the door holding grocery bags full of food. **_

_**Erika and Broken were fast asleep in the master bed when Ronald and Blake went to check on them. They came back downstairs joining Robert and Indra on Call of Duty while Phury was reading a book. Two hours later Victoria walked into the door along with Lars back from their vacation in England. Ronald smiled at the two of them helped with their bags back to the rooms. Robert noticed that Victoria had a ring on her wedding finger he looked at Lars and asked,**_

"_**Did you two by any chance happen to get married on your vacation".**_

_**Victoria smiled as Robert and Indra noticed the ring on her finger she spoke,**_

"_**Yes we did Robert, Lars is the man of my life".**_

_**Ronald smiled at the two of them after the couple had settled in. Ronald along with the boys told everything to them on what they missed. **_

_**After the girls slept for a few hours Broken came downstairs to join them at the table. Erika was behind her when everyone was at the table eating dinner, Ronald was massaging Broken's thigh. Broken looked at herself kissed Ronald as she was eating. Erika and Blake looked at her parents smiling as they were holding hands. As everyone was done eating Phury fell asleep on the couch, Ronald got up picked up his son and placed him in bed. Broken sat on the couch eating a bowl of ice cream placing it on her stomach. Ronald smiled joined his wife giving her a love bite on her neck. **_

_**Blake and Erika were watching T.V with them while Broken growled in pain. Ronald held her hand as she felt more pain he spoke softly,**_

"_**Are you okay love".**_

_**Broken nodded her scar began to bleed Ronald sniffed the area but could not sense Cruella, it was someone else. Ronald got off the couch kissed Broken's forehead and went outside to check it out. Blake followed Ronald they got outside and two hyenas were on the other side of the fence starring. Blake and Ronald growled walking towards the fence. Inside Erika got off the couch and sat next to her mom holding her hand. **_

_**Ronald spoke in a aggressive tone,**_

"_**Who are you and what are you doing on my property".**_

_**The two hyenas had laughed slightly and spoke,**_

"_**We didn't know this was your property we will leave now".**_

_**With that said the two hyenas left, Ronald was suspicious about them. The men went back inside Broken and Erika were both asleep again, Ronald and Blake smiled and went over to picking them up and tucked them in bed. While the girls were tucked in bed Ronald and Blake went outside to talk. In a few months they were going to be fathers Ronald was going to be a grandpa but for two kids once the adoptive baby comes. They sat their until midnight making sure no one else was coming and then went to bed. **_

_**Three months passed two weeks before Indra and Robert brought a baby wolf/ coyote home. A year old that lost her parents in a fire her name is Alexandra a very rambunctious baby. Being in the house for two weeks Ronald was proud at his son Robert. All of the family was in the living room playing a game on the T.V called Disney Trivia. Erika and Broken were huge and very close to their due dates everyone was excited. Erika got off the couch and walked up the stairs to use the restroom Blake was watching closely. Broken had her head on Ronald's shoulder getting a little tired since she hasn't been getting much sleep. **_

_**After being in the bathroom for thirty minutes Blake got off the couch to go check on Erika. Blake knocked on the door he heard whimpering and growling from the other side. Blake got worried turned the knob and saw his mate on the floor. Erika was clutching her stomach tightly, Blake picked her up in his arms and walked her to their room placing her on the bed. Erika looked at her mate taking deep breaths, Blake was getting worried. He kissed her on the forehead rushed down the stairs to the family and spoke,**_

"_**Something is wrong with Erika".**_

_**Ronald got off the couch helping Broken walk up the stairs to check on her daughter. As they got into the room Erika was growling louder Broken looked her over pressing a hand on her daughters stomach feeling the baby kick. Broken looked up at Ronald then at Blake and spoke,**_

"_**She is getting into labor and having contractions call Kelly".**_

_**Ronald looked at her and touched his son in laws shoulder going downstairs to call Kelly. **_

_**A half hour passed and Kelly was checking Erika. Broken was in the hallway waiting hoping she wont get into labor anytime soon, Blake was in the room holding Erika's hand. Kelly came out of the room and into the hallway where Ronald was talking to Ashiya , Kelly smiled. The couple turned facing her as she spoke,**_

"_**Your daughter is doing fine her water broke and she is already 5 centimeters".**_

_**Broken looked up at her smiling as she was rubbing her stomach Kelly was getting concerned. Kelly looked at Ashiya and asked, **_

"_**Are you doing okay though".**_

_**Broken looked up and still had a hand on her stomach, Ronald was getting worried now as she said,**_

"_**I'm fine really just the baby is getting kind of restless".**_

_**Kelly looked at her now being cautious she spoke,**_

"_**Ronald get Ashiya comfortable in bed so I can take a look at her".**_

_**Ronald looked at her nodded and helped his mate into the bedroom. **_

_**Broken was now in the bed looking at Ronald as Kelly was checking on her with a smile on her face. Kelly looked at her with a tear in her eye it was supposed to be Erika's and Blake's day. Ronald nuzzled his wife's cheek trying to comfort her as Kelly went back to check on Erika. Erika was in the room panting sitting up as the contractions got stronger and now she was 9 centimeters. Kelly smiled Blake was a little pale he didn't know what to expect. Kelly spoke up and told Erika,**_

"_**Erika you need to start pushing, Blake don't be scared and hold your mates hand."**_

_**Within 15 minutes Ronald and Broken could hear screaming from the other room they both smiled, but Broken was getting tired.**_

_**Once Broken fell asleep Ronald kissed her forehead went to the other room to see how his daughter was doing. Erika was growling in pain as another contraction came and as she did a big push. Kelly checked on her and smiled and spoke,**_

"_**Your doing great Erika just a few more pushes then your child will be born".**_

_**Blake smiled kissing his mates forehead as she squeezed his hand tightly pushing again harder. Ronald just stood in the doorway looking at his daughter while young Phury was by him. Ronald looked at his son patting his head and took his hand as they went downstairs to join his brother. Robert and Indra looked up at Ronald as he sat down on the couch as Phury went back to his coloring. Alexandra was sleeping in the play pen as she was close to her blanket trying to stay warm. About ten minutes later the boys heard a cry from upstairs Blake came rushing down the stairs looked at his father in law and spoke,**_

"_**It's a boy".**_

_**After a half hour Ronald went and saw his new born grandson who was in his daughters arms. Erika looked up at her dad smiling as she kissed her sons forehead and spoke to her dad,**_

"_**How is mom doing."**_

_**Ronald still heard Broken across the hall she was still snoring he spoke,**_

" _**She is fine just tired so what are you two going to name this little guy."**_

_**Blake and Erika looked at each other then at their son and began to think. Ronald then heard a soft growl from his bedroom, Broken was in pain. Erika noticed that her dad was getting worried about her mom she spoke,**_

" _**Go be with her dad we will tell you later."**_

_**Ronald kissed his daughters forehead and rushed into the master bedroom as he saw his wife in great amount of pain showing her deep dark red eyes. Kelly checked her and looked at Ronald and said,**_

"_**Her water just broke, the baby is really restless."**_

_**Ronald looked at her nodding holding Broken's hand as she squeezed it tightly growling at him. Ronald smiled back at her trying to calm her down as he held her hand, Broken screamed in pain.**_

_**After two hours of growling and screaming Broken she was now ready to push. Ronald was behind his wife so she can lay her head on his chest. From showing her red eyes for so long she was getting very weak and tired. Kelly looked at Ashiya feeling sorry for her but she had to do this, Kelly looked up at her and spoke,**_

" _**Ashiya its time to push okay take deep breaths".**_

_**Broken looked at her nodded as she squeezed Ronald's hand tightly and began to push. As she was pushing she was bleeding Ashiya looked up at her husband getting tired. With in five minutes she fell asleep the baby was still in her and her heart rate was dropping. Ronald got off the bed nudging his wife, Kelly checked on Ashiya. Broken was not responding after Kelly put a syringe in her arm with an awake vaccine. Broken just layed their not moving Kelly looked up at Ronald and spoke,**_

"_**I need to do a c-section to get the baby out before I see what's wrong with your mate."**_

_**Ronald looked at her slightly nodded with a tear in his eye looking over at his wife holding her hand.**_

_**After rearranging the master bedroom Kelly gowned up Ronald as she prepared for the c-section. Ronald was holding Broken's hands as she was put on monitors very pale with her lips turning blue. Kelly looked at him knowing this was very hard for him, she slowly began to open Ashiya's stomach. With a spreader she spread the stomach and got an extractor and found the baby. She reached down and got the baby out of Broken when the baby was out it began to cry. Ronald looked up as Kelly wrapped up the baby and put her in the crib. Kelly closed up the stomach looking at her vitals which were slowly getting back to normal. Kelly checked her eyes they were slight red she looked at Ronald and announced,**_

"_**I think she is in a coma".**_

_**Ronald looked at her touching his wife's pale face and spoke softly,**_

"_**Why is she in a coma she has been healthy and happy lately."**_

_**Ronald had a tear in his eye running down his cheek, Kelly looked at him and said,**_

"_**I will run tests but until then she has to stay on the machines until she wakes up."**_

_**Ronald looked at her nodded and held on to his wife's hand as he layed his head on the bed.**_

_**After running tests for the past five days Kelly couldn't find anything on how Ashiya got into the coma. Ronald never left the room he wanted to stay by Broken's side until she woke up. Victoria brought food for him but he barley touched it and Erika along with feeding her son fed her baby sister as well. Kelly had to leave for another emergency but told them to call if anything changed from Ashiya. . The whole family has been quiet ever since the birth of both babies, Robert after being on the computer for a while found some interesting news. Robert printed a piece of paper from his laptop went up the stairs knocking on the master bedroom he spoke,**_

"_**Dad I have some news to tell you."**_

_**Ronald got off the rocking chair that was put in the room and unlocked the door. When Robert saw his dad he noticed hw hadn't been sleeping much he cleared his throat and spoke,**_

" _**I have some news of those guys that were on our property a few weeks ago they were not just trespassers they are spy's of Cruella's."**_

_**Ronald looked at him angry clenching his hands Robert looked at him scared and spoke,**_

"_**There is more I found out, I looked at the security cameras and while the girls were downstairs mom had a water cup in her room, they put something in it to put mom in the coma."**_

_**Ronald growled he banged his fists in the wall so hard that he almost made something fell off the dresser. Robert backed away from his dad and spoke softly,**_

"_**I'm going to call Kelly to come back here to get mom out of the coma because its not supposed to be permanent."**_

_**Robert left the room and went back downstairs to help his mate and sister with the babies while Blake was preparing lunch. Phury was coloring in his coloring book he was doing a picture for Kelly.**_

_**Kelly got to the house in a half hour carrying her bag when she got to the front door Phury handed her a picture and went upstairs to his room, Kelly looked at the picture smiled as she placed it in her hand bag. Ronald was in the hallway still angry from the news his son told him Kelly stood in front of him and spoke,**_

"_**Need anything Ronald".**_

_**Ronald looked up at Kelly and spoke without using an aggressive tone,**_

"_**Can you please just get my wife out of the coma."**_

_**Kelly looked at Ronald patted his shoulder and spoke,**_

"_**I will try my best sir."**_

_**Kelly went into the room ,Ronald followed her and looked at his wife who was in the same position as five days ago. Robert came in the room with a piece of paper and medication and aspirin. Robert looked at his dad as Kelly was a little confused Robert spoke up,**_

"_**This paper is what I printed out of what mom is suppose to have, Cruella's workers accidentally put too much sleeping medication into moms drink. So I looked it up and in order to cure what she has I have a prescription here that is mixed with peppermint leaves from the garden, so put it in the IV and it should work. And as for the aspirin I got it for her just in case she has a headache after words but I think dad is the one that needs it the most."**_

_**Robert handed her the stuff, Kelly was shocked she grabbed the medication and placed it in a syringe and stuck it through Ashiya's veins.**_

_**After waiting for about ten minutes Broken started to move Ronald began to smile. Broken began to wonder what happened to her as she felt better and was starting to open her eyes. As she opened them more clearly broken smiled and spoke,**_

"_**Ronald".**_

_**Ronald went to his wife and kissed her all over her hand and on the lips deeply which made Broken gasp. Kelly checked Ashiya's vitals and saw that everything was back to normal she looked at Robert and spoke,**_

"_**Nice job Robert how did you know about this."**_

_**Robert looked at Kelly blushed slightly and spoke,**_

"_**Well I was thinking about how I do my job and since I'm a crime investigator I knew this had to be a scene for me."**_

_**Robert smiled at his parents and left the room to tell the rest of the family that mom was awake. Broken looked around the room and spoke,**_

"_**Where is the baby."**_

_**Ronald looked at his wife and spoke,**_

"_**She is downstairs, Erika is watching her right now but she still needs a name."**_

_**Broken looked at her husband she had a daughter, she looked at him and spoke,**_

"_**I would like to name her Ayama but honey what really happened to me."**_

_**Ronald looked at his wife nuzzled her cheek and spoke,**_

"_**It's a long story but promise me you will never scare me again I was so worried about you."**_

_**Broken could see a tear run down her husband's cheek and she went and kissed him deeply on the lips and said,**_

"_**I promise love I will never scare you again."**_


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7: 

Ayama and an old friend named Cody

Two weeks before the girls gave birth to the babies an old friend of Ronald's had came into the town. He knew him from his old job he did that was in a way working with the army. His name is Cody, and he is a shape shifter that turns into a big grey wolf. When Broken gave birth to Ayama and then was put into the coma, Cody had helped Erika take care of Ayama. Cody is now helping Ronald and Broken deal with Cruella since he didn't have anything else to do. With Broken now back to normal she has been all over Ayama who still hasn't shown any sign of powers yet. Cody and Ronald were outside talking and looking at the big machine, Cody brought over.

Indra and Robert have been looking for houses lately since the house has been getting a little overcrowded. Ronald has been even thinking about adding a small house on the property since they own so much land and not a lot of it was being used. The men were back inside while Ashiya and Erika were in the kitchen making dinner while Phury and Alexandra were watching the babies. Ronald went behind Broken and kissed her neck while Cody had sat on the couch watching baby Ayama sleep. When Cody looks at her he sees a glow in her future dealing with him in it. Cody had to be perverted or something, because Ayama was only a baby not even a month old yet. From in the back Blake had walked in carrying a few boxes inside.

Once dinner was prepared and everyone was in the house they all sat at the table and said their grace. While Ronald was eating he saw his wife trying to feed Ayama but she was always refusing. Cody sat on the other side of Ayama slowly eating his food taking glimpses of the baby. Cody started to have an erection in his pants he couldn't believe he was getting all hard by a baby. Once Broken tried a few more times Ayama still refused and Cody spoke up softly,

"Can I try".

Cody looked up from his plate, looked at the couple as everyone just stared then who all went back to their small chit chat. Ronald looked at his wife she shrugged her shoulders and passed the baby food that was filled with mashed potatoes and ham to Cody.

Cody took a deep breath and filled up the spoon, looked at baby Ayama and slowly reached the spoon to her mouth. Ayama looked at the stranger, and looked at the spoon filled with the food and gave him an unhappy look but had sipped the spoon clean. Ronald and Broken gasped as Cody kept on giving Ayama spoons of food and she wasn't refusing. Ronald was impressed at his friend, he never knew that he was good with children. After everyone was done at the table Phury helped Blake clear the table while Erika and her brother took care of the kids. Cody went back in the hall way and went to the living room and sat on the couch and closed his eyes for a little bit.

Ronald spooked up behind his friend holding Ayama in his hands and spoke,

"Hey you awake man".

Cody got startled and opened his eyes, when he opened them he was starring straight at his friend. Cody cleared his throat and spoke,

"Yeah I'm up just had a quick snooze."

Ronald went and sat on the opposite couch of his friend while Ayama was in his arms sleeping. Cody looked at the baby and started getting all horny and hard again he gulped and tried to stay calm. Ronald looked up at his friend as Broken joined them and sat by Ronald on the couch. Broken looked up at Cody and spoke,

"Thank you for getting Ayama to eat, I guess you have the magic touch with babies huh."

Cody blushed and looked at the couple and the baby and spoke,

" It was no problem I always had to help my mother feed my siblings so I'm used to it."

Cody looked at him, smiled and looked at his watch thinking he should be leaving soon to his hotel. Ronald looked at his friend as he saw Cody stood up and getting his jacket on. Ronald stood up and spoke to his friend,

"Why don't you stay with us we have a spare room it would be a lot easier instead of paying every night for a hotel room."

Cody looked up at Ronald, looked at Broken who was now holding Ayama stroking her hair lightly. Cody looked up at his friend and said,

"It's a generous offer but I don't want to disturb and be in your way and my hours are different from yours."

Ronald looked at Cody and saw his wife as she slowly stood on her feet holding Ayama and headed towards the kitchen. Ronald spoke to Cody,

" My friend your no trouble at all and I'm making a small cottage house on the property you can have and you can be allowed to leave when you half to."

About a month had passed and the house Ronald and Blake were working on was just beyond finished. Cody and Robert were now bringing in furniture for it while Ashiya was helping Ayama walk around the living room. Erika after getting her figure back from the pregnancy is now back at work. Erika is a attorney and works at a judges station in the immortal world working for a judge named Chris Stakes. Ayama was holding on to the table as she saw Cody she pointed to him and smiled. Cody placed the box he was holding on to the ground and bent down to Ayama's height as she slowly walked to him by herself. Broken gasped and smiled as Cody picked up Ayama as she touched his face. Ronald walked in from the sliding glass doors and spoke,

"What did I miss".

Broken looked at her husband and at her daughter as Ayama was snuggling close to Cody's neck getting tired. Cody looked up at Ronald and softly spoke to him,

"I think your daughter just walked to me but now she is getting tired."

Broken went up to Cody and took Ayama from him as Ronald kissed his daughter on the forehead as she went upstairs to put her to bed. Cody picked up the box while blushing lightly and walked passed Ronald walking to the small cottage. Ronald began to think then followed Cody behind him wondering if Cody had a crush on Ayama. While Cody placed the box by the other furniture that belongs to the house he stood by a tree and looked at the grass thinking. Ronald looked at his friend and spoke handing him a soda,

"What is on your mind Cody."

Cody looked up a little speechless and took a deep breath he couldn't lie to his best friend he announced,

"Ayama."

Ronald looked up and then smiled slightly and spoke,

"Don't be ashamed of falling for Ayama she is a nice girl."

Cody looked at him confused clenching his fists slightly and spoke,

"But doesn't that make me a predator for liking a young girl, Ayama is a baby."

Cody stomped off from his spot by the tree and walked towards the machine tank, Ronald felt sorry for his friend. Ronald looked at Cody and spoke softly,

"Why don't you mark her as your own and when she is all grown up she can be your mate."

Cody looked at him stopped in his steps thinking what it would be like in the future if he was with Ayama. Cody got a erection in his pants he groaned softly and turned to Ronald and spoke,

"But what will Broken think."

Ronald looked at him and snapped his fingers and said,

" I will talk to her tonight."

Once everyone was tucked into bed, Ashiya was just getting into the room after checking on Ayama for the night. Ronald was in the bed with his boxers on with a growing erection in his pants. Ashiya stripped off her clothes in front of him and slipped her night gown over her head, got under the covers. Ronald slipped an arm around her waist and kissed her neck and turned the volume low on the T..V. Broken smirked and got closer to him kissing him deeper thrusting her tongue into him back n forth. Ronald stopped her for a second and spoke,

" I have some news to tell you love."

Broken looked at him, Ronald looked at her sat up and said,

"It's not bad news love, I just found out that Cody has a crush on baby Ayama."

Broken looked at him with big bug like eyes not knowing what to say she spoke softly,

"And what do you think about it love."

Ronald took a deep breath and he spoke,

" Well I think that Cody has a crush on her because I think he is supposed to be mates with her in the future."

Broken looked at him and snuggled up close to him and kissed him deeply and stated,

" Then lets have Cody be her mate."

After discussing the previous night about Cody liking Ayama the couple approved the idea of Cody being Ayama's mate. Broken was in the living room holding baby Ayama while Ronald was talking to Cody outside. Robert and Indra were packing up things in boxes after done searching for houses they had finally found one in a small town a few hours from home. Blake was holding Michael as Erika was getting ready to leave for work. Ronald looked at his family from the outside of the house and then looked at Cody with a smile on his face. Ronald looked at Cody and spoke,

" Broken and I had agreed on letting you be Ayama's mate."

Cody looked up at him with a surprised and happy look on his face as he then saw from the corner of his eye, Ayama looking at him.

Before Ronald and Cody walked back in the house to join the rest of the family Ronald spoke,

" Once Ayama is in her teens she will start getting into boys, you can be her mate for now but she makes the finally decision once she is ready you understand."

Cody looked up at him and sighed knowing that he has to try his best to not lose Ayama once she is a teenager. Cody lifted his head to meet Ronald's gaze and spoke,

"Yes I understand."

They got into the house and Broken slowly got off the couch holding Ayama and walked towards the men. Broken smiled as Ronald kissed her forehead and grabbed their daughter from her and held her in front of Cody. Cody gulped having a big hard core erection in his pants as he saw Ayama reach for him. The couple both nodded and which made Cody slowly took Ayama from Ronald and carried her back to the couch.

About two weeks had passed and Robert and Indra along with their daughter Alexandra were out of the house. Phury was just starting the 5th grade while Ronald was trying to find something for himself to do. Blake was with Michael doing errands while Erika was working her ass off. While Cody gotten permission and was at the park with Ayama spending a day with her. Broken was in the living room feeling relaxed then feeling bored not having anything to do. After Phury was born a few years back Broken rescued a group of shape shifters from the central zoo. She had just recently got a letter from one of them stating that Broken was a great hero. Broken smiled at the thought, but ever since Cruella began to try to kill her she hasn't had the chance to do what she really wanted to do in life. Well except for finding a great mate, having kids, and becoming a grandma.

Once Ronald got home from getting applications for jobs, Broken was in the back office on the computer looking up horses. Ronald stepped into the office and went behind Broken kissing her on the neck. Broken stopped looking at the screen and turned her head to her husband and kissed him deeply back on the lips. Ronald looked at the screen and asked,

"Why are you looking up horses love."

Broken looked at him and the n got off the office chair and faced him then spoke,

" I want to do something dealing with horses since I really didn't get a chance to do what I wanted before and since nothing has been going on lately I decided to look at horses."

Ronald went behind her and held on to her waist and spoke,

' I know you haven't gotten the chance to do what you really wanted, well now we can try to have a normal life hoping Cruella wont get in the middle of it."

Broken looked at him and nodded and looked at the clock and spoke,

"You know Phury wont be home I another three hours."

Broken looked at him and smirked and slapped Ronald's ass lightly and went skipping to their room. Ronald smirked and followed his wife ready to have fun with Broken.

Ronald got in the room, Broken was already undressed on the bed looking at him. Ronald growled in approval as he slowly took off his clothes one by one while looking at his wife. Broken smiled as she slowly rose from the bed and strutted to her mate looking into his eyes. Ronald went to her and placed his hands on her waist while he slightly made sure that she felt how hard he was for her. She moaned softly as he picked her up and layed her gently on the bed kissing her everywhere. She giggled from the touch and she felt the ache in between her thighs and it was because of him. But once Ronald slowly parted her legs she growled at him and moved back. Ronald looked confused as he tried to reach her check to caress it but she always turned her head. Ronald spoke softly in a reassuring voice,

"Love what's wrong."

Broken looked at her mate and she felt different she spoke softly to him,

"Ronald do you think I am a whore."

Ronald gasped and looked at his wife with slight anger and spoke,

"No my love of course I don't why do you think that."

Broken slowly sat up and looked at him and stated,

" Because of all the kids we have and that all the time when I get in the mood I want you inside of me."

Ronald looked at her he couldn't believe she was thinking of herself as a whore he went and caressed her cheek. Broken looked at him she was going to say something else but Ronald stopped her by kissing her deeply on the lips. Ronald looked into her eyes and said,

" Broken you have blessed us with beautiful children maybe all you really need is a break from having kids.

Broken looked at him and was glad he didn't think of her as a whore but he did have a point that maybe they needed a break from having kids. Broken snuggled close to him then spoke,

" Well then put a condom on so you wont knock me up."

Ronald smirked and got off the bed and went to his boxer drawer where he always had a box of condoms stashed at. He grabbed two and faced his mate and teased her putting one condom over his dick and then another just in case it ripped. Broken moaned as she watched him she was leaking out of her pussy and was really ready for him. Ronald slowly got back on the bed and spread his mates thigh, entering her. Broken was clenching her teeth and closing her eyes getting use to the plastic she was feeling instead of the real thing. Downstairs Cody walked in the door with baby Ayama in the stroller. Victoria came in and helped Cody with Ayama as he was hearing growling and moaning from upstairs he smirked.

After a few hours passed Phury walked through the door with his back pack and his books. Broken and Ronald slowly came back downstairs dressed holding hands and smelling like each other. Phury ran to his mom and handed her his report card she smiled as she looked at it. Ronald looked at it and smiled and spoke,

" Very good my son were very proud of you."

Phury smiled, as Cody was on the couch and Ayama was in the play pen awake while he was asleep. Broken went up to her daughter and picked her up and looked at her as she saw a bite mark on her neck. Ronald was shaking up a baby bottle for Ayama and gave it to Broken as he saw the mark. Cody gave her a love bite and finally marked her as his own all he had to do was wait until she made the final decision when she is older.

About two more weeks had passed and little Ayama began to walk along with her nephew Michael. Blake and Erika found a house in New York that they really liked and decided to pack up for the move this week. Phury was in his room taking a nap after being sick all week not knowing why, but there was a flu going on. Broken called Kelly just in case he got a little worse within the hour while also she was talking to construction workers. Broken had decided to put a barn in a spot in the area where they lived for to do her dream job. Ronald went and nuzzled his mate as he saw her on the computer searching clothes to wear. He growled in approval as he pointed to a sexy lingerie. Broken looked up at her mate and smiled, kissed him deeply on the lips getting aroused as she heard the door bell ring which was Kelly.

Kelly was in the bed room checking on Phury who had a high fever, as Ronald was watching carefully. Kelly looked at Ronald and then at young Phury and spoke,

" He just has the flu he should be fine after you give him some medication."

Kelly handed him the capsule and looked at young Phury getting fond of the little guy. Kelly left the room and went downstairs as she saw Cody helped Ayama to walk. Ayama was giggling while she walked to Kelly, Kelly smiled and picked her up and spoke,

" She has grown since the last time I saw her soon she will be a teenager right before our eyes."

Cody looked at her and sighed lightly as he grabbed Ayama from her and placed her in the play pen. Kelly smiled and thought about Phury and left hoping he will be alright. Broken was in the kitchen making dinner while Erika was setting the table she spoke,

" Dinner time."

Everyone was at the dinner table, Blake was feeding Michael while Erika was smiling. It was going to be hard for Broken to let go of her oldest daughter again but she knew they will stay in contact. Cody was feeding Ayama while she was hitting him in the face and growling softly. Ronald sat next to his wife putting a hand on her thigh rubbing along the inside of it. Broken smiled and was glad she felt relaxed and happy. As they were eating Ronald had turned on the T.V as Victoria was filling up drinks. On the T.V Cruella was on the news this time though she was in the hospital carrying her new born son Wrath . The men growled and so did Ashiya but she couldn't let this ruin their lives. Ronald kissed Broken on the cheek holding her hand thinking what Cruella was planning to do this time.

After dinner everyone was tired they all went to their rooms to sleep. Broken after getting out of the shower smelt her mate waiting for her she smirked as she saw his nude body. Ronald got off the bed and went to his wife rubbing her back and the curve of her ass. Broken moaned softly as she saw her mate go to the drawer and pull out a condom she sighed . Ronald put the condom over his large hard cock and went to his wife and caressed her cheek. Broken kissed him on the lips, looked at his cock, she didn't like the condom one bit. Ronald eased Broken on the bed as she sat down and looked at his body. Ronald looked at her and spoke,

" You don't like the condom do you."

Broken looked at him and nodded, Ronald spoke,

" Do you want me to take it off."

Broken sighed she touched the hair on his chest and spoke,

" No my love I just have to get used to it that's all even if I don't like it."

Ronald sat by his mate on the bed holding her hand not wanting her to suffer he asked,

" Isn't their another way."

Broken looked at him muzzled him slightly and got closer to him so he can wrap his hands around her. Broken looked at him and thought and stated,

" I can get on the pill."

Ronald looked at her feeling his dick grow and become more hard he moaned and asked,

" What does that do".

Broken looked at him and answered,"

" It makes me not have kids for how long as I want and once I get off of it I can have kids again."

Ronald thought he kissed her on the forehead rubbing her thigh thinking of all the sex they can have and how horny she will get. Ronald smirked as his dick was aching for his wife and on his belly and spoke,

" If that's what you want to do sexy then that's fine with me."

Broken smirked and went and kissed her husband on the lips deeply smirking as she was getting aroused. Broken looked at her husband and spoke,

" Ready for some fun love."

As the night grew on the couple had a rough patch of the sex. The next day in the morning Ronald was helping his daughter and her mate pack up the car. Cody was out again with Ayama this time they were at the zoo. Broken decided to go to Kelly's office to get the medication to get on the pill while Phury was feeling better in back to his old habitats. Ronald looked at his daughter he couldn't believe she was leaving again but she was growing up. The couple still had more stuff so they weren't going to leave for a few more days. Young Michael was in the play pen wanting out while something tragic was on the news.

A few hours had passed and Cody and Ayama were in the car driving back home from the zoo. Cody was looking in the rearview mirror looking at Ayama who was sleeping from the long day of fun. Cody smiled as he was driving though the bumper of his car got rammed into. Cody turned to see who it was, nobody showed their face because no one was in the car. Cody sensed that something suspicious was going on he kept on driving and did a turn to go on the highway. As he was driving on the highway going the right speed checking behind him once in a while. He spotted then two cars on the side began smashing him back n forth. Ayama woke up crying he was looking at her, a van was by him and a passenger side window rolled down from it. The passenger had a gun and with no warning had shot Cody in the head. The car had got off the highway and struck a tree in the woods and caught the car on fire. As baby Ayama was crying and struggling to get out of her car seat.

On the news back home Phury turned it up, as Ronald stopped in his tracks knowing something was wrong. The newscaster said that their was a shooting incident on the highway and what the target was a man that had a baby. The newscaster said after they heard the shot go off they lost the sight of the car so they didn't have anymore previous information. Ronald felt his heart slightly burn he grabbed the phone and went and dialed his wife's number. Broken was just getting done with her Dr's appointment , getting her prescription filled out when her cell vibrated, she got it out of her jacket pocket and opened it up and answered,

" Hello".

Ronald was on the other line and was glad that his wife answered the first time he spoke,

" Hey love I need you to come home right away we have an emergency."

Broken looked at her watched and grabbed the sheet of paper from the nurse and walked out of the hospital when she then spoke,

" I just finished right now love I will be on my way shortly."

With that Broken shut her phone got into the purple mustang and got out of the parking lot and zoomed home.

The car Cody drove was on flames and the gash in his head was bleeding out while baby Ayama can still feel his heart beat beating. Ayama a 2 month old baby struggled out of her car seat and she went to the front and nudged Cody. The front of the car was soaring out and Ayama knew she had to get him out. Usually shape shifters didn't get their forms until they were a year old, but Ayama was special enough to get hers early. Ayama had transformed from a 2 month old baby to a red fox that was about a year old. Ayama with her new formed body unbuckled the seat belt Cody was locked into and by the neck gently began to move him. With her right back foot she unlocked the side passenger door and dragged him out slowly, with in five minutes they were about ten feet away from the car that had exploded in flames. Ayama took a deep breath looked at Cody licking his face he was unconscious but she had to take him to a doctor soon. Meanwhile driving back towards the mansion Broken felt fear and hurt in her scar something wasn't right so she sped faster home.

Ayama was looking around she was slightly feeling strange she dragged Cody more trying to get close to the house but Cody was too heavy for her. At the house Ronald got suited up and as soon Broken parked the car in front of the house Ronald started the hummer. Broken got in the hummer and Ronald drove the car towards the woods while Broken had her ears perked hearing for a sign. Ronald looked at his wife and he spoke without showing her worry,

" I haven't heard from Cody all day."

Broken looked at her husband and held his hand while he drove faster through the woods wondering where they were at. Ayama then pulled Cody to a river beginning to splash water on him trying to wake him up. Cody groaned as he slowly opened his eyes seeing a blurry version of a red fox he asked,

" Ayama is that you."

Ayama licked his ear as he opened his eyes wider and saw that the baby he loved turned into a red fox, but how he did not know. He tried to move but his head was all gushy and still slightly bleeding out as she looked at him. Ayama then went to the wound on Cody's head and put her paw to the wound, and began to heal it. Cody looked at how fast she was healing him he was impressed that she could do that as such a young age. Cody looked at her wondering if she can talk he wanted to hear her voice he spoke softly,

" Hello."

Ayama looked up at him as she was done healing him she backed away slowly and answered softly back,

" Hello."

Cody noticed how much she was blushing but he sensed that they weren't the only ones in the woods now.

Ronald drove the car into the woods he stopped the car as they got close to a river he had picked up a scent. Broken got out of the car and rushed to the river she saw Cody and a red fox by him. Ronald was behind her and ran to his friend checking him he spoke,

" Are you alright Cody."

Ayama stood back growling softly as she saw the man touching Cody, she didn't know it was her father. Ronald helped his friend up having him swing an arm around him Cody spoke,

" I'm fine really."

Broken saw the red fox a little shaky she went slightly towards it and spoke,

" Ayama is that you."

Ayama looked up and smelt the human coming closer she slowly approached her and changed into her baby form.

Broken was shocked as she saw her daughter change from a red fox to a baby. Broken picked up her daughter as Ronald helped his friend into the front seat of the car. Cody looked at him and at Ayama who was resting her head on her mothers shoulder he smiled. Cody turned, faced Ronald once everyone was in the car he spoke,

" Sorry about the car."

Ronald looked at him and said,

" Don't be sorry we will get a new one all that matters is that your both safe."

Ronald drove to the mansion once getting their, Phury ran to his mom and looked at his sister and spoke,

" Is sissy okay."

Broken looked at her son nodded lightly as they got inside and Cody sat on the couch having a headache. Ayama was put in her play pen she looked at Cody and smiled slightly before she drifted to sleep.

After two weeks of passing of the accident Ronald had gotten a new car for Cody. But ever since that day Ayama hasn't change back into her fox form and Cody wanted to know why. Cody was in the living room watching T.V while Ayama was taking her nap. Broken and Ronald were in the master bedroom going a round three for the sex craze Broken was having. She was now on the pill and ever since she got on it she has been wanting sex casually and Ronald was giving it to her. Broken began panting as she layed by her husband looking into his eyes as she looked at his sex getting hard again. Ronald had wrapped an arm around his wife as she was getting slightly tired, but still wet.

When Ayama woke up from her nap she cried slightly, she had a fever and was coughing slightly. Cody woke up from his nap and went to her and picked her up trying to calm her. He felt her forehead and felt she was hot he yelled,

" Ronald, Broken come down here."

Broken lifted her head from her pillow as she heard Cody call her name she kissed Ronald waking him up. Broken got some clothes on and Ronald was behind her as they went to the living room. Cody went to them patting Ayama's back and spoke,

" Ayama has a fever and she is coughing."

Broken went and got Ayama from Cody as she looked at her daughter over while Ronald went and made a phone call to Kelly.

Kelly stepped into the house an hour later after Ronald called and she began to examine Ayama. Cody was pacing back n forth down the hallway crossing his fingers that Ayama was going to be alright. After pacing for an hour or so Kelly finally came out of the nursery with a smile on her face. Cody looked at her while Ronald stood up from sitting down and spoke,

" How is Ayama, is she okay."

Kelly looked at him and pointed for him to come inside the nursery as Broken was by the crib. Cody walked in an went towards the crib seeing Ayama was asleep but no longer had a fever. Kelly looked at him and at Ayama's parents and spoke,

" She is maturing already so soon she will be already a first grader and the fever was either a test or a power."

Cody looked at her and slowly brushed his mates cheek lightly and spoke,

" So when do you think she will shape shift again."

Kelly, Ronald, Broken and Cody were talking about Ayama about what is going to happen to her. Kelly had told them that Ayama was too young to shape shift so something was different about her. Cody was worried about her as Kelly left Cody just stayed in the nursery in the rocking chair watching Ayama sleep. As a couple days passed Broken opened the nursery and saw Cody sleeping while Ayama woke up. Broken got her out of the crib and carried her downstairs and put her in her play pen. Before Broken got to the kitchen she saw Ayama out of the play pen. Broken gasped and went upstairs to get Ronald and Cod but before she could, Cody came rushing downstairs. And he stopped as he saw Ayama slowly taking her first steps to him he had tears in his eyes.

Within a few months Ayama was growing she had red hair and green eyes and was starting school soon. Cody was walking with her outside holding her hand and couldn't believe she was growing so fast. Ayama looked at him and spoke softly,

" What is the matter Cody."

Cody looked at her and spoke,

" Nothing is wrong Ayama I'm just thinking."

After they got back to the house Ayama and Cody got ready for dinner as Phury walked in the front door from school. He was feeling a lot better these days and he has been happy to. Phury got to the table as Broken set things on the table, Ronald was behind her kissing her neck moaning softly. Broken went and faced her mate and spoke,

" Later love I promise."

After eating that night Broken and Ronald did have sex and while they were having sex Cody was reading Ayama a bed time story. Cody had decided to leave the house for a while and wait for Ayama to grow up to be with her again. So he was going to leave that night and not return until Ayama was 17. Ayama looked at Cody while he was reading noticing tears in his eyes. Ayama sat up in her bed and she asked,

" Cody why are you crying."

Cody looked at Ayama and quickly wiped his tears and closed the book and kissed her on the forehead and spoke,

" Goodnight Ayama."

Cody got out of the room as Ayama continued to call his name from her room Cody kept on walking. He grabbed a bag that had all his tuff in it and grabbed a set of keys for his new jeep and left the house. As soon as he left the mansion gate he didn't turn back because he knew it was going to hurt him.

About two years had passed and a teenage girl with long red hair and green eyes just walked out of a campus with other students. She got into her Volvo and pulled out of the parking lot and drove hr car towards the freeway. She had just got off for spring break and couldn't wait because she was going to hang out with her friends at a beach party. When she got to a mansion she had said a password at the gate entrance and then it opened to let her in. as she parked the car in the 7 door garage she walked from the side door to the inside of the house. As she got inside in the living room a young man in his early twenties was talking to her father. The girl thought of just slipping past her dad hoping he wont notice her. As she just made one step towards the stairs Ronald spoke,

" Ayama I want you to meet a friend of mine."


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8 :**

**Teenage Ayama + Cody reunite + the fight**

A day that Ayama came home from school and who was looking forward to spring break with her friends got stuck home. Ayama saw a man in his early twenties talking to her father, she didn't know who he was but he did remind her of someone. The young man turned his head and had a nice smile as he faced her Ayama blushed lightly. Ronald looked at his daughter and announced,

" Ayama I want you to meet a dear friend of mine, this is Cody."

Ayama bowed showing respect to the gentleman and said,

" It's nice to meet you sir."

Cody smiled at Ayama she had grown into a beautiful young adult he wondered if she was with anyone. He then winced he shouldn't be thinking of that, Ayama stood there shyly and asked,

" Dad can I go to a beach party with my friends from school for spring break."

Ronald looked at his daughter and thought about it and answered,

" I'm sorry but your mother and I already have plans maybe next time."

Ayama looked at dad furious he told her she could go last week she then said,

" But dad that means I have to wait until next year all my friends are going to be there."

Ronald looked at his daughter knowing she was starting to have an attitude with him he announced,

" I said no Ayama and no means no, you can pout all you want but I wont change my answer."

Ayama crossed her arms she glared at her father and then bowed to the man and stomped off to her room slamming her bedroom door.

Broken was helping Victoria make dinner while Ayama was upstairs listening to her music from her I-pod to try to calm herself down. Phury just got back from work and as he walked in he looked at the man talking to his father. Cody turned and looked at the young man and spoke,

" Phury my you have grown fast."

Phury blushed slightly and placed his bag on the ground and shook the man's hand,

" It's nice to see you too Cody."

Ayama came down to dinner to join her family while she was still mad a little at her father. Ayama barley touched her food because the man kept on starring at her. She wanted to know what his problem was. As dinner was done Ayama went to the barn to help her mother with the horses while thinking of that man.

Broken looked at her daughter after she was tending to one of her best brood mares named Black Rose. Broken went to Ayama who was on the stool reading one of her text books Broken asked,

" What seems to be bothering you Ayama."

Ayama looked up from the book she was reading, to her mom and told her what was on her mind.

" Mom who is Cody he seems so familiar that I'm really connected to him but I don't remember."

Broken looked at her daughter she knew it was going to come to this she pulled up a stool and sat next to her . Ayama looked at her mom as Broken took a deep breath and said,

" The reason why Cody seems so familiar to you is that because you and him are supposed to be mates."

Ayama looked at her mom confused she got off the stool and began to pace back n forth not knowing what to think. Ayama took a deep breath and asked,

" You mean like a couple like I'm supposed to be his girlfriend how is that possible."

Broken looked at her daughter knowing this was going to take sometime she said,

" Ayama come back and sit down and I will explain everything to you."

After spending an hour in the barn talking to her daughter Broken was remembering all the fun times she had with Ronald while Cody was taking care of Ayama. Ayama looked at her mom speechless she couldn't believe that man she got introduced to is her future mate. Ayama looked at the ground she began to remember some events that occurred back when she was little. But Ayama had to make the final decision to either find another boy to like or be with Cody. Ayama was starting to get a headache she looked at her mom and spoke,

" Well thx for telling me mom about all of this I will sleep on it."

Ayama kissed her mother on the cheek goodnight and opened the barn door and when she did Cody and her father stood there. She gulped and ran to the house and up the stairs to her room. Broken shut the barn for the night and joined her husband and Cody back to the house as she heard loud music playing from her daughters room.

As the night grew on Ayama was tossing and turning in her bed trying to sleep. She couldn't sleep because she was having erotic dreams of Cody being with her laying with her as they were both naked. And then again she had nightmares that someone had killed him. Ayama woke up and it was only three in the morning she snuck out of her room and went downstairs toward the kitchen. Cody was in a spare room reading a writing piece Ayama wrote, as he heard footsteps from the hallway. Cody got out of the bed and put some PJ bottoms on and went downstairs and saw Ayama at the dining table. He slowly walked down the stairs and went to make some coffee . Ayama caught a scent of coffee brewing and she froze as she saw Cody she wanted to go back to bed now, but her body didn't want to budge. Cody looked at her and asked,

" Would you like something to drink."

Ayama looked at him and nodded slightly as she sat at the counter table watching him.

After Cody handed her a glass of milk Ayama starred at him she couldn't believe they were supposed to be mates. Why would he want her he deserves a way better girl then her she thought, she then took a sip of her milk and stayed quiet. Cody looked at her knowing that Broken told her about them he felt a rush of excitement go through his boy. Ayama slowly got off the table after drinking her glass of milk and she was heading back up the stairs to try to get some sleep. Ayama turned and faced him and spoke softly,

" Thank you for the milk, goodnight ."

Cody nodded as he saw her walk up the steps and smelling her scent he answered softly,

" Goodnight Ayama."

During the next day that morning when Ayama woke up she felt sick and she had a fever.

Ayama tried to sleep in for another three hours but couldn't , she was really not feeling good. There was an intercom on the side of her door and she spoke,

" Mom are you there please come to the room."

Broken heard the intercom from the kitchen along with the rest of the family and Cody, Broken rushed upstairs to check on her daughter. She got into the bedroom of her daughters and saw Ayama on the bed groaning softly. Broken checked her head felt that it was warm, Ayama also felt achy in different spots of her body to. Ayama took off the covers and tried to sit up but she felt dizzy. Broken got her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Kelly's number to get her to stop by the house. Broken had a gut feeling since Cody was back that Ayama was getting into mating heat. Broken told Kelly and she said she was on her way as Ayama was getting hotter.

Kelly got into the room, as Cody and Ronald were outside of the room waiting patiently to see what was the matter. Ayama groaned in pain as she was getting more wet in her thighs as she was getting hotter. Broken stood by her daughter's side holding her hand as she went through each ache. Kelly was done with running the tests and gasped at the results, Broken stood up and went into the hallway with her. Ronald went to his wife and held her hand as he asked,

" Kelly what's wrong with our daughter."

Kelly looked at the couple, then at Cody who was wanting to know what was going on since Ayama was his future mate after all. Kelly took a deep breath and said,

"Ayama is going through the mating heat she is ovulating I think she is going through it because Cody is back."

Ronald looked at her as Cody was speechless he looked at Ronald hoping he wasn't mad at him. Ronald had a slight smile on his face as he asked Kelly,

" So how does this go away how can we help."

Kelly looked at Ayama's parents and at Cody after she checked on Ayama again. Kelly turned her had to Cody and stated,

" You need to mate her and claim her as your own."

Cody looked at her then at his best friend along with his mate he began to feel himself getting hard. Broken smirked she looked at Ronald knowing what she wanted after Kelly leaves. Cody looked at Kelly and spoke,

" But what if she doesn't want me what if I'm not the one for her."

Broken looked at Cody, and let go of Ronald's hand and spoke to Cody,

"You're the one for her if not she would be dreaming about someone else, she dreams about you Cody. She has erotic dreams about you all the time ever since she turned 10."

Cody gasped, he looked at Ayama's door hearing she was in pain and he wanted to help make the pain go away.

After Kelly left, Cody, Broken, and Ronald were all at the dinning room talking slightly about Ayama. Ronald was holding Broken's hand and asked,

" Broken and I are going out for a small vacation during spring break, do you think you will be fine with Ayama here by yourself."

Cody looked at the two of them and gulped slightly and stated,

" I think I will be fine but wont that be a bad idea for Ayama."

Ronald giggled softly as he looked at Cody and answered,

" Well it will be a good opportunity to get to know her better."

Cody blushed he didn't expect that Ronald would say that especially since it was about his own daughter. Broken smiled slightly and kissed Ronald on the cheek and got off the table as soon as Phury walked in the door. Phury had a grin on his face and looked blushed red, Ronald looked at him and asked,

" I guess work was good I take it."

Phury looked at his father and nodded as he walked up the stairs while Cody was thinking about Ayama.

Four hours had passed and their were four luggage's on the ground by the front door ready to be put into the car. Cody looked at the two of them he didn't know they were leaving this early now he has to stay here with Ayama for almost two weeks. He groaned when he sat on the bottom of the steps he was aching and was hard as a rock. Ronald and Broken were dressed and holding hands as Lars and Phury were putting the bags in the hummer. Broken did a quick kiss on the forehead to Ayama, as she was sleeping and was on pain pills until the mating heat ended. But Kelly said it could be between a week to about two months. Cody and Phury were outside by the front door waving at the couple as they drove off. Phury looked at Cody as they got back in the house he spoke,

" Dude everything will be okay my sister doesn't have a boyfriend so she should be free."

Cody looked at him as he took a cold beer from the fridge and sat on the couch thinking about Ayama.

Later that night Ayama woke up she groaned slightly as she got out of her bed and popped a pill in her mouth. She slowly walked down the stairs seeing her older brother and Cody watching a ball game. Cody was slightly dozing off but then lifted his head as he saw Ayama he smiled. Ayama sat on the same couch as Cody and looked at the T.V she still had a headache she asked,

" Who's winning."

Cody looked at her noticing she was still not feeling good so he got up and went to get her a glass of water. Phury looked at his sister after done looking at his text book and answered,

" The tigers are winning."

Cody came back from the kitchen and handed Ayama a glass of ice cold water. Ayama looked at him and blushed lightly and said,

" Thank you Cody."

Mean while once the game was over Phury had ordered some Chinese food while Cody went to take a shower. Ayama had a notebook open and she was just doodling, when she noticed she was writing Cody's name over and over again. Ayama had Cody on her mind she thought maybe her mother was right that they did belong together. Cody came downstairs with his hair slightly wet when he came to the living room he sensed that Ayama was aroused. Ayama looked at him as she saw his muscles through his T-shirt she slowly got off the couch. Ayama went to him and picked up some hair off his chest as Cody just froze starting to get an erection in his pants. Ayama looked at Cody showing him pink eyes and that she wasn't scared of him. Cody kissed her hand slightly remembering when she was just a baby and now he was hoping he will be with her forever. As soon as Cody bent down to almost give Ayama a kiss the doorbell rang.

When dinner arrived Ayama had sat a little bit away from Cody picking at her food showing glances at him. Phury ate while he was reading his text book which he had to finish up soon before he left to work. Ayama got up and placed her plate in the kitchen sink and went to the barn to tend to the horses. Cody looked at her from the window as he was still working on his plate, she was on his mind the whole time. As Ayama was in the barn she went to a horse named Darkyn and decided to take him out for a run. Ayama got him all saddle up and began to walk him to a fenced area so she can ride him. On the weekends Broken will ride and teach Ayama all about horses. When Phury was finished with his food and once he got his bag together he was out of the door for work and he wasn't coming back until early the next morning. Cody placed his plate in the kitchen sink and looked out the window seeing Ayama ride the horse.

As Ayama was done riding for the night and after putting Darkyn back in his stall she turned her head spotting Cody looking at her. She blushed slightly as she walked passed him, Cody stated,

" You ride well."

Ayama turned and faced him seeing he was now closer to her, close enough for her to melt in his arms. Ayama went closer to him looking up at him and answered softly,

" Thank you."

Cody brushed some hair away from her face and he slowly caressed her cheek which made Ayama moan softly. Ayama looked at him she was starting to ache between her thighs wanting him. She slowly moved back a little but Cody grabbed her hand and cornered her but she wasn't scared. Cody was panting and aching in his pants wanting to take them off he nuzzled her neck moaning softly.

Ayama was pressed up against a barn wall while she was aching for Cody. She snuggled close to him but now she had to believe that he was meant for her. Cody looked at her noticing she was thinking he stopped and spoke,

" You don't trust me do you."

Ayama looked at him, yeah she didn't trust him because she didn't know what to believe. Ayama got away from him and sat on a stool and said,

" I do trust you, I just don't understand why you want me."

Cody went to her and put a hand on her cheek caressing her he stated,

" Ever since you were born I could never stop looking at you, I didn't believe myself I was falling in love with you so I left. While you were growing up I tried to find another person but when I was on dates I always thought about you. That's how I know that I love you but your parents told me you're the one to decide to love me back."

Ayama looked at him speechless she touched her red hair softly not knowing what to say to him next. She has never found love because all the guys at her school were immature. She stood up and went to Cody and got on her tip toes and pressed a light kiss on his lips.

Cody froze when he felt Ayama touch his lips softly he locked into her eyes noticing they were pink. Cody gave her a deeper kiss shoving his tongue in her mouth as she wrapped his arms around his neck. Ayama was aching slightly she forgot to take the medication she looked at Cody. Cody lifted her off the ground and walked towards the small cabin Ronald made for him. Cody opened the door and carried Ayama to the room and laid her on the bed gently. Ayama looked at him as she slowly sat up and she felt wet in between her thighs. Cody took off his shirt showing of his muscular chest he kissed Ayama on the lips softly and stated,

" I wont hurt you."

Ayama touched his chest slightly feeling his abs as he moved on top of her looking into her eyes. Ayama smiled slightly and spoke,

" I think I have been waiting for you all this time. And I'm not afraid of you I want to be yours."

Cody smiled and kissed her on the forehead as Ayama slowly began to unbutton her top showing him her lace bra. Cody froze as he saw her breast through the bra and his dick was up and ready. Ayama wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips deeply moaning softly. Cody moaned back deeply as he laid her on the bed and began to kiss her down her stomach. And when he reached her bra he took it off and licked her erect nipple making Ayama ache in pleasure.

As Cody was kissing Ayama everywhere making sure she got the most pleasure possible he began to take off her shoes. Ayama was in pain she wanted him so badly and she knew her body wanted this and so did she. Ayama reached for him and began to unbutton his pants with her teeth moaning softly. Cody nuzzled her breast as he got both of her shoes off and started working on her pants. Cody kept on watching her making sure that she really wanted to do this, Ayama then locked the bedroom door with her mind. Cody growled in approval, Ayama tugged Cody's pants down his legs and as she did his dick got out and was stretched out to her. Ayama gulped and froze as she saw how hard and ready he was for her she sat back on the bed looking at him. Cody got her pants off seeing she was in a black lace thong and he saw how wet she was he growled in approval.

Cody was hovering on top of her he smiled showing his canine teeth to her as he playfully bite her neck. She moaned softly for him getting more wet spreading her thighs more for him wanting him to take the pain away. Cody slowly took a finger and moved the thong and slowly eased the finger into her pussy. He was caressing her very slowly as he then put two fingers in her making her moan. Ayama raised her hips a little higher for him she couldn't hold herself much longer. Cody had her cum on his fingers he licked them clean and stuck them back in her going rougher. Ayama moaned loudly as she slowly took off his boxers with her mind wanting him badly.

While on their mini vacation Ronald swept broken off her feet and placed her on the bed gently. Broken smiled at her husband wanting more of him as she began to get undressed. The reason why they took a mini vacation was so that Cody and Ayama could get reacquainted. Ronald took off his pants showing his mate a black thong he was wearing. Broken growled in approval as she went to him and kissed him deeply on the lips touching his ass cheek. Ronald smirked as he laid Broken back on the bed hovering over her kissing her down below. He was remembering the footsteps of baby crawling wondering if his wife was ready to have kids again. Seeing Ayama grow up so fast made Ronald realize he was beginning to look old.

At the hospital Phury was in the doctors lounge reading text books while studying a patients chart. Phury was also trying to get a hold of his sister and Cody but no one was answering. But he had a feeling what they were doing which made him kind of jealous. Phury was older then Ayama and yet he didn't even have a mate yet. Phury kept on looking at the chart when Kelly came in with some coffee. Phury froze as he looked at the cheetah doctor who helped his mother give birth to him. Phury spoke as he saw Kelly lock the door behind him he spoke,

" Dr. Kelly."

Cody was now nude standing in front of Ayama as he looked at her making sure she was ready for him. He took off her thong a while ago and now he was ready to just plunge right into her. Ayama had spread her thighs fully for him showing him how swollen she was and how she needed him right now. Cody went to a dresser drawer and pulled out a box of condoms and placed one over his dick. Ayama looked at him confused as he laid her down and hovered over her body kissing her deeply on the lips. Ayama looked at the plastic thing if they were going to do this right, that needed to come off. Slowly Cody began to move his dick closer to the entrance of her pussy but Ayama spoke,

" Take off the condom."

Cody looked at her and obeyed her rules and took it off as he then spoke,

" I will go slow if I'm going to fast or if you want to stop just tell me."

Ayama got a little closer to him and she took a deep breath as Cody slowly entered her. She moaned loudly taking every inch of him the best that she could. Cody began to go slowly in n out of her looking at her with his sapphire blue eyes. Ayama was slowly clenching the bed sheets as she felt more of him. Cody backed out of her for a little bit but Ayama stated,

" Go faster."

Cody looked at her and tilted his head making sure she was sure and slowly did a faster rhythm. He went a little faster each time holding on to himself until he was really ready and so was she. Ayama began to spill out but it was her blood that now marked that her virginity was gone. Cody looked at her but Ayama smiled at him as she sat up to kiss him on the lips with some of her cum in her mouth teasing him.

Cody all but did was went faster each second smelling the scent of Ayama's arousal. Cody with then more force couldn't hold on much longer and he cummed right into her hot wet pussy. Ayama moaned in pleasure and she layed her head on the pillow feeling relaxed and fresh. Cody layed by her still in her and he nuzzled her kissing her on the forehead. Ayama looked at him with slight tears in her eye she was happy he was the one that helped her with her first mating heat and she wasn't going to let him go. Cody kissed her deeply on the lips and said,

" I'm all yours Ayama I'm never going to leave you I promise."

Ayama smiled and snuggled closer to him as Cody placed a blanket over them and as Ayama slowly drifted to sleep.

Back at the hospital Phury was looking at Kelly wondering why she locked the door behind her. Kelly went to Phury taking off her coat and sitting next to him. Phury gulped and straightened his tie looking at her quiet nervous. Kelly closed his text book and slowly scooted herself on top of him. Phury felt a little weird in his pants and noticed that Kelly was slowly unbuttoning him. Phury looked at her and asked softly,

" Kelly what's going on."

Kelly shushed him and began to take off his shirt and spoke,

" Be still Phury let me pleasure you."

Phury looked at her and gulped wondering what got her into liking him..

At the hotel Ronald and broken were nude on the bed. Broken looked at Ronald wondering what was on his mind she then began to mess with his chest hair. Ronald looked at her with his dark blue eyes and caressed her cheek and asked,

" Babe do you miss hearing cries from the nursery."

Broken looked up at Ronald and smiled slightly and spoke,

" Yes I do, honey are you trying to tell me you want kids again."

Ronald looked at her and nodded as he then reached down and tickled her sex. Broken moaned loudly as he stuck two fingers in her and as she spread more for him. Ronald entered her going down in her as Broken moaned loudly for him. And that night they had a long romantic sex trying to create a baby.

Back at the cabin behind the mansion Cody was laying by Ayama looking into her eyes. Ayama woke up and kissed Cody on the lips deeply as she got on top of him. Cody was stiff as he saw Ayama crouch down and put his cock in her mouth. Cody moaned loudly for her as she was sucking him dry. Ayama looked at him with beautiful dark pink eyes as Cody then was on top of her spreading her legs and taking her again. As the night grew on and after the couple finished having sex again they just stared and looked at the stars from the stained glass window. While looking at the stars there was a shooting star in the mix Cody spoke,

" Make a wish."

In the doctors lounge at the hospital Kelly and Phury were both nude laying on the pavement floor looking at the ceiling. Phury lost his virginity to the doctor that birthed him and yet it felt good. Phury looked at the cheetah doctor and caressed her cheek as Kelly was looking at him. Phury reached and kissed her deeply on the lips as he then hovered on top of her mounting her again. Kelly growled softly but Phury stopped her and spoke,

" What's going to happen between us now."

Kelly looked at Phury who happened to be her med student or intern had stated,

" I want to be with you Phury."

Phury had a shocked look on his face as he looked at how both of them were panting. Phury gulped as Kelly sat up he then asked,

" But why me out of all people to choose why did you choose me."

Kelly sat up and looked into his eyes and answered,

" Because I know you need me just as much as I need you."

Phury shivered as his hard cock was up and this time it was his bonding scent that wanted out. Phury got on top of her and slowly entered her as he began to kiss her he spoke with a sexy tone of voice,

" Then I'm all yours Dr. Kelly."

In the early morning around six a.m. Cody and Ayama were back in the mansion making breakfast. Ayama was sitting on a stole as she watched her mate make breakfast. Cody was making sure that everything tasted right before giving it to Ayama. As the couple sat at the dinning table both of them were in happy spirits. Ayama picked up her fork and tasted the eggs, Cody spoke up,

" So how do they taste."

Ayama swallowed the eggs after she was done chewing and answered,

" There good babe."

Cody smiled and stood up going behind her and kissed down her neck as he heard the front door open.

Smelling breakfast as he walked in Phury was in a doctors scrub pants and with no shirt on. Kelly was behind him in a black skirt and a white blouse top, Lars went to retrieve their stuff to put it up in the closet. As Phury and Kelly walked in the kitchen Ayama stood up and stood by Cody as Kelly spoke,

" How are you feeling Ayama."

Ayama looked at Kelly noticing something different about her from the last time she saw her she spoke,

' I'm doing better I don't feel sick anymore."

Ayama clasped hands with Cody as Phury patted Cody's shoulder with a smirk. As Kelly sat at the dinning table the phone rang and Ayama picked it up,

" Hello."

On the other line of the phone was Erika, Ayama's older sister Erika asked,

" Hey sis it's Erika is mom around."

Ayama smiled as she heard her sisters voice she answered back,

" Mom and Dad are on a vacation for spring break but will be back in two weeks is something going on Erika."

Phury watched as his younger sister was on the phone with Erika, Cody got his attention and they started having a conversation outside. After being on the phone with Erika for a hour the girls hung up and Ayama sat next to Kelly at the kitchen table talking to her as the boys got back inside. And Ayama then explained what was going on with Erika and that how she was coming down to visit.

After a few days had passed Erika was at the house with her son Michael and her husband Blake. As everyone reunited they all went to the kitchen table to discuss what was going on. Blake was at the head of the table and he spoke,

" You know how when Ayama was born and well on the news that same day Cruella gave birth to her son named Wrath. And well Wrath is now older and he lives in our neighborhood but I think he is trying to go after us instead not mom."

Phury looked at everyone and spoke,

" So your saying in order to stop this bastard its up to all of us to defeat him."

Blake looked at him and nodded as Erika was holding his hand Ayama asked,

" Have you contacted Robert and Indra yet."

Erika went to the phone and began dialing the number as Cody spoke,

"So should we let Ashiya and Ronald know about this or is this going to be our fight."

Everyone looked at Cody and spoke in unison,

" This is our war to deal with."

As everyone was in the living room trying to figure out what to do next Cody whispered to Ayama,

" Well so long to having the house to are self huh."

Ayama looked at him and nodded but kissed him on the lips as Erika came by with a envelope. The door bell had rung and it was Robert and Indra with Alexandra who was now 10 just like Michael was now. Now all the kids were over and discussing what to do with little time they had. As they were planning they got a phone call from their parents. Ayama picked up the phone and answered,

" Hey mom how has your vacation been."

Broken was on the other line and stated,

" It has been great but we decided to come home early like in a couple of days."

Everyone looked at Ayama and shook their heads no, not wanting their parents to come home right now. Ayama cleared her throat and said,

" Mom, you and dad both need a long vacation so why don't you stay there me and Phury have everything under control."

Cody looked at her with a glare that she forgot to put his name in the sentence, Ayama mouthed,

" I'm sorry."

Broken on the other line was getting suspicious wondering what was going on at home. Ronald looked at her nude as he got out of the shower scratching his balls. Broken glared at him with a smirk and spoke on the phone,

" Okay honey what ever you say just be careful what you guys all our doing."

Broken hung up the phone as Ayama looked at her siblings and spoke,

" Mom is on to us she knows something."

As the boys got all armored up and put all kinds of weapons in the trunks. Lars and Victoria were staying with Michael and Alexandra as everyone else left the mansion. Back at the hotel Ronald was getting dressed while Broken was trying to figure out what was going on at back home. Ronald went behind his wife and began to give her a back rub as she kept on thinking. Ronald spoke to her,

" Maybe we should go back home."

Broken looked at him and shook her head no. She looked at him and stated,

" We will go back home if there is a emergency but lets have the kids handle this one."

Ronald looked at her and nodded and kept on kissing her neck and nuzzling her while grabbing her ass. Broken moaned for him and layed him back on the bed undressing him moaning softly.

In the hummer Phury was driving through the rugged dirt path in the woods while Kelly was holding his hand. Robert and Indra were in the back staying quiet as their sisters were in the other car following them from behind. Kelly was wondering what was bothering Phury so she asked,

" What is wrong love."

Phury shivered after he heard Kelly calling him love, trying to get used to the idea. He went and cleared his throat holding her hand and spoke softly,

' I'm just wondering why all of the sudden this Wrath guy decides to show up."

She looked at him and kissed him on the cheek as he kept on driving. The black mustang behind them which held Erika, Ayama, Blake, and Cody stopped the car. Ayama went out and threw up her breakfast from earlier. Cody went behind her and asked,

" Are you alright my love."

Ayama looked at him as she wiped her face with a napkin and got back in the car. As the two cars continued their way on the dirt road trying to locate Wrath.

At a black castle in the woods Wrath along with his parents were waiting for the kids to come over. They had a plan that if they bring broken and Ronald's kids into a trap they will come over and rescue them. Wrath looked out the window and spotted two cars that just entered the castle entrance. Wrath clasped his hands together and made an evil laugh as Poison and Cruella held hands proud of their son turned evil with spirit. As the cars pulled up all of the kids came out holding weapons some growling. As Phury went to the door he said,

" Something doesn't seem right."

Everyone looked around and out of the blue collars were clasped on everyone's neck shocking them. Wrath came from out of the window balcony and spoke,

" Well done my employees now take them to the cave."

At the hotel in France, Ronald came out of the shower nude drying himself. He went to the bed but saw his wife on the floor clasping her heart she spoke in a gasped breath,

" Call the kids something isn't right."

Ronald took out his cell and dialed Phury's number he listened and said,

" It went straight to his voicemail. "

Broken slowly got off the ground and took her cell phone and called Ayama she growled softly,

" Voicemail from Ayama to."

Ronald began to wonder where everyone was at he looked at his wife as she was packing her bag. He sighed guessing they were going to cut their vacation short anyway, but on the plus side he did have fun. Ronald soon began to pack up his bag as he continued calling the rest of the kids but he still got sent to voicemails.

In the underground cave at the house were Wrath lived at all of the kids and their mates were trapped in cages with shock collars on their neck. Phury was pulling against the chain as Wrath came out from behind the cage speaking,

" I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Phury snapped his jaw up against the bars as Wrath went closer to Kelly's cage looking at her s he opened her gate. Phury growled at him speaking with his teeth clenched,

" Stay away from her."

Kelly struggled trying to get away from Wrath as he bent down and touched Kelly's cheek. Phury glared at him showing him red eyes growling,

" Don't you dare touch her."

Ayama and Erika looked at their brother as they saw him how protective he was of Kelly. Wrath unbuckled Kelly's chain and placed her by his throne as he spoke,

" I always wanted a cheetah as my pet."

Kelly glared at him trying to get out of her hand cuffs as she spoke,

" I will never be your pet you bastard what do you want from us."

Wrath did an evil laugh and stated,

" I don't want anything from you all I'm getting is Broken for my mother."

Cruella stepped from behind Ayama's cage getting growled back from everyone.

Ronald and Broken left the hotel and now were on the flight going back home. Ronald had called Victoria and she told everything what was going on. As soon as Ronald got off the phone he turned to his wife and spoke,

" The children are after Wrath it seems like they stopped by Erika's place so now all the kids are after him."

Broken looked at him and nodded looking out of the plane window seeing they were about to land soon. Ronald kissed his wife's hand and said,

" Don't worry love we will get our kids back before any trouble happens to them."

As the plane landed the couple got on a ship to go over seas to catch their next plane. Mean while back at the cave Phury was getting rest less seeing Wrath pet Kelly. Ayama was not feeling good and was feeling weak as Cody was getting worried about her. Cody with his mind was trying to talk to the others but couldn't. Wrath waved a hand as a butler came in with trays of food. As bowls were being placed in the cages Phury whimpered at Kelly who was not touching her plate but was starring at him. Phury couldn't help himself, with his eyes turning dark red began to melt the cage bars. Cody and Blake gave him the glare of wondering how in the world he had that for a power. Wrath growled deep in his throat as Phury was released he pounced on him as they were fighting. Kelly struggled on her feet and took off her hand cuffs as Wrath called,

" Guards secure the cheetah."

As the boat had set sail and was going across the water for over 2 hours the couple was finally on the plane going back home. Broken kept on trying to contact her children but she never got any responses and she was getting worried. At the cave Kelly began fighting the guars while Phury was taking care of Wrath. Cody began to get out of his chains seeing Ayama was unresponsive. Erika and Blake had just gotten out of their cage when Erika felt her phone go off. Erika looked at the screen and spoke,

" It's mom should I answer it."

Everyone looked at her and nodded as Erika began talking on the phone with Ashiya trying to calm her down. Phury had Wrath up against the wall showing him his dark red eyes. Cody was behind him and said,

" I got it from here Phury go to Kelly."

Phury went to Kelly as the boys and also Cody went and placed chains and shock collars all over Wrath and locked him up in a cage. As Wrath was locked up Cody went to retrieve Ayama and spoke,

" We have to get out of here."

As they made sure that Wrath was secure the kids got out of the cave and back into the cars. Erika got off the phone with Ashiya telling everyone their parents were on their way home. Kelly had checked Ayama and was trying to figure out what was wrong with her . At the drive back home Phury was back to normal he was getting powers of his father. As the mansion doors opened Victoria had greeted everyone along with Michael and Alexandra. Cody carried Ayama to the living room and layed her on the couch getting worried. Everyone had settled back in the house as Kelly began to run some blood tests on Ayama. The phone had rang and Robert had picked it up,

" Hello Robert speaking."

Ashiya was on the other ling as Ronald was driving the mustang they left at the airport. Ashiya smiled and spoke,

" Hey honey its mom, your dad and I are on the way home is everything okay how is Ayama doing."

Robert told her about what was going on, after Robert hanged up Ashiya was crying softly. Ayama was now placed in the bedroom at the cabin resting having fluids go in her from a tube. After five long hours had passed everyone was asleep in the rooms except for Phury who was waiting for his parents to walk through the door. With in a half hour the front door opened Ronald and Broken walked in. Phury stood up and bowed to his parents after Ashiya hugged her soon she asked,

" Where is everyone."

Phury looked up at his parents and answered,

" They are asleep everyone was tired after what had happened today."

Ashiya looked at her son and nodded as Ronald patted his sons shoulder speaking,

" I'm very proud of you."

Phury smiled and led his parents to the kitchen pouring some wine for them to drink.

As days passed no one really talked about what happened at the cave. Ayama still didn't know what was wrong with her but she was feeling a lot better. Everyone had went back home instead of Phury he was going to stuck around for a while until he had enough money to buy a house for Kelly and himself. Phury wasn't going to tell his parents about Kelly until things had settled down. There was no news about Wrath but the kids knew he was going to com back and it wasn't going to be a pretty sight. As the night had fallen of the eclipse night everyone at the mansion had celebrated howling at the moon leaving the bad memories and moving on awaiting for the next adventure to come.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9 : **

**Ayama and the unexpected baby **

Months had passed and everything was well set in the mansion. Erika and Blake had left back to their condo in Alaska while the rest had stayed to celebrate Christmas that was coming up. Ayama felt better she didn't know what was wrong with her but she felt up to anything now. The men of the household had left to go find a tree while the girls baby sat. Broken was talking to her daughter about her vacation she had with her husband, while Ayama just listened. Later that day the two of them were going to finish Christmas shopping. Erika and Blake along with their son Michael were going to come back around New Year's , since this year they were going to spend Christmas with Blake's family.

Ronald and Cody brought home the biggest tree they found in the woods. They had to drop down some branches just to fit it through the front door. Ashiya and Ayama were getting ready to go shopping while then Ayama began to feel sick. Before leaving the mansion Ayama was in the bathroom for a little bit and Cody was getting curious. Cody gave Ayama a peck on the cheek as Ashiya pulled down out of the drive way. Phury came to the mansion in a hour holding a box of Christmas ornaments from Kelly's house. Alexandra was playing with her pet guinea pig her dad Robert gave her for a gift before she went to work. After putting a cd of Christmas music in the stereo the boys began to decorate the tree.

Ayama and Ashiya were sitting on a bench in the mall laying beside them on the ground were nine bags full of presents. They were both exhausted going to almost every store trying to find the right gifts. Ayama after being with Cody less then a 2 months didn't know what to get him. Ayama looked at her mother and asked,

" Mom what did you get dad for your first Christmas together."

Ashiya looked at her daughter and began to think and spoke,

" Well I think what I gave him was your siblings because a week after Christmas I gave birth to Erika and Robert."

Ayama looked at her mom and stood up carrying her bags and walked towards the men jewelry store. Ashiya smiled and waited for her as then she saw Kelly come out of Forever 21 carrying bags of clothes.

As Ayama was in the men's jewelry store she was looking at chains she pointed to the teller a few that she liked. She got the one that was the most expensive one, then walked out of the store with a big smile on her face. Kelly was talking to Ashiya she was talking about Phury and what to get him for Christmas. Ayama joined them and was ready to go back home but first she had to stop by at a pet's store. Ashiya and Ayama followed Kelly to her black SUV that was parked by a tree. They told each other, that later they will meet at her place to wrap gifts up. Ashiya and Ayama got into the black mustang and drove farther into the city. But as driving, Ashiya had to pull over a couple of times for Ayama to throw up.

As the car pulled up into the drive way Ronald went and greeted his wife hugging her tightly around the waist. Ayama sighed and walked in the house she smelt pork from the over and she went straight into the bathroom. The Christmas tree was all decorated up in the living room having popcorn streamers around it. As Ayama got out of the bathroom and went downstairs she rested her head on Cody's chest. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back gently humming a song to her. Victoria came into the living room and spoke to the family,

" Dinner is ready."

Everyone's ears perked and everyone went and sat at the dining table looking at the food. Ashiya looked at her daughter seeing that Ayama looked a little green Ashiya had a small smile.

After dinner was done Ashiya changed clothes, and was waiting for Ayama at the front door so they can go to Kelly's to wrap up the gifts. Ayama came down the stairs thinking that she had a cold wearing sweat pants and a big heavy jacket. Cody walked Ayama to the car as Ronald was talking to Ashiya at the front porch. Once Ayama was settled in the passenger seat up front Cody asked,

" Are you okay my love."

Ayama didn't want to worry him like she did before but she answered,

" I'm fine love I just have a little cold that's all."

Cody wasn't buying it but he kissed her on the lips and shut the door as Ashiya got in the car. Ayama noticed her mom had a smile on her face so she asked,

" What's wrong mom."

Ashiya looked at her daughter and smiled as she blew Ronald a kiss and drove off she spoke,

" You will find out soon."

At Kelly's house, Kelly was already sitting on the living room floor looking at the wrapping paper. Ashiya and Ayama got inside closing the door behind them and joined her on the ground. There were about 20 bags but there were more presents to wrap then usual. As the girls were wrapping Kelly had put on Vampire Velocity a movie that just recently came out. While wrapping the gifts Ayama was thinking about Cody and was also wondering what was really wrong with her. After doing at least half of the gifts they put them back in a closet to finish them up tomorrow. The door bell had rang after Kelly answered it Phury walked in with a box of pizza for himself and Kelly. Ashiya and Ayama both giggled softly as they left the house to leave Phury and Kelly alone. But Ashiya was smiling she was happy that her son found love even if it was the doctor who birthed him.

Once the girls got back home Ronald and the boys were playing poker in the dining room. Ayama went behind Cody and began to massage his back making him growl happily. Ronald had excused himself from the table to talk to his wife. With in hours of darkness Ayama was sleeping in the bed while Cody was wrapping up her gift. Cody had gotten Ayama a engagement ring that had a royal blue diamond on it. As Ayama was sleeping she was feeling sick and not herself so she got up a few times to use the restroom. In the mansion Ashiya was nude on top of her husband riding him back n forth. Ronald was moaning as his wife was riding him he couldn't wait to give her the gift he choose for her.

Eight in the morning Ayama was outside trying to get some fresh air. She had gotten up at least about four times the previous night. She worried the crape out of Cody to but he knew that something was up. Ayama told herself that if she was still not feeling good after Christmas she was going to the doctors. Cody had walked out the cabin door and stood behind Ayama kissing down her neck. Ayama giggled and turned and faced him kissing him on the lips deeply. In the dining room Ashiya and Ronald looked at the couple smiling.

After everyone had ate breakfast the boys had left to go do their last minute Christmas shopping. Kelly decided to bring the rest of the Christmas gifts to the mansion. When Kelly got their around noon Ayama and Ashiya were in the living room with the gift wrap and the bows. At the mall Phury, Ronald, and Cody were out looking everywhere for last minute gifts for their mates. Indra and Robert went back home to just get a few things. The men had went to the lingerie store looking at the sexy night gowns and thongs. The men had all blushed when they were buying the items at the cash register. As the girls were wrapping up the gifts Kelly had noticed that something was wrong with Ayama.

As all the gifts were wrapped and under the tree Ayama went to go take a nap. Ashiya and Kelly were in the dining room making Christmas ornaments when Kelly asked,

" Ashiya how has Ayama been feeling."

Ashiya looked at Kelly and thought for a little bit and spoke,

" I don't know but she doesn't look too good to me."

Kelly looked at her and stated,

" I want Ayama to stop by the clinic after Christmas for a check up."

Ashiya looked at her and nodded as she finished her half of the ornaments. Three hours had passed and the guys had came back with tons of bags. Ashiya and Ayama were taking naps in the living room and Kelly had left to go to work. The boys had all crammed into Phury's room and they began to wrap up their gifts for their wives.

The night of Christmas eve everything was left out under the tree and everyone was sleeping in their beds. That night Ayama couldn't sleep she tried but she couldn't all she could think about was what was wrong with her. Ashiya had told her daughter about that Kelly wanted to see her. So Ayama was going to see Kelly once Christmas was over. As Cody was sleeping he kept on waking up when he saw Ayama pace back n forth in their room. And during that night Ayama was acting really strange that she left the cabin and took off in the woods. When Cody noticed that she was gone he searched for her in the woods. While everyone else was sleeping besides Ashiya who was looking through a photo album of the kids.

It was Christmas morning and everyone was up except for Ayama who had a rough night the night before. Ayama was running all night long in the woods for no reason, but noticed she was doing it to get something off her mind. Cody had found her by a tree stump asleep and a pale from running and also throwing up. Christmas morning was rush hour of the day everyone was showing up. Indra and Robert along with Alexandra were there, Phury and Kelly, the butlers and maids as well as the alphas. And then the next day Blake and Erika were coming with their son Michael but they did call to wish the family a Merry Christmas. As they were starting to open presents Ayama and Cody had joined them with exhaustion shown across their faces. Broken was in a new red gown Ronald bought for her as he was in his Santa shorts but also wearing the hat.

The presents were all open with in a hour of Christmas. Ronald had bought Ashiya all shiny stuff and also a new little convertible that was outside. Cody had something special to give to Ayama but he was going to wait until later to give it to her. But as all the presents were unwrapped the boys had picked up the mess as Ayama and Ashiya began making breakfast. Around noon Kelly and Phury had came back from checking patients at the hospital. On Kelly's ring finger was an engagement ring Kelly was gleaming with happiness. Kelly had joined Ayama and Ashiya as Phury joined the guys as they were watching a football game. As breakfast was ready everyone joined at the table to have a feast together.

In the mid afternoon on Christmas day unexpectedly Blake and Erika had showed up along with their 10 year old son Michael. Michael had opened his presents and played with Alexandra who was playing with her doll. All the adults were in the family room watching movies of themselves when everyone was little. Everyone was laughing and smiling at the funny parts and once it was all over dinner was ready to be severed. The family had said there prayers and had dug in the delicious food Victoria and Lars had prepared. Within the middle of the meal Ayama had excused herself to go to the bathroom and saw was in there for thirty minutes. Cody had checked on her but she said she was fine he was now being more curious. Everyone had stayed at the house Christmas night and ended with everyone changing into their wolf forms and howling at the moon.

When walking back to the mansion from the woods in the darkness stood Wrath and his mother were watching the pack walk back. As Broken was walking she felt pain in her scar that she growled. Ronald and the boys turned around growling, Wrath had showed his newly formed self to the pack. Phury had showed his hackles going in front of his father Ronald spoke,

" Easy son."

Ronald saw Cruella with an evil grin on her face he spoke in a evil tone,

" What do you want Cruella."

Cruella stepped out of the shadows she was holding a little knife with her she spoke,

" You know what I want alpha."

Ashiya growled in pain from her scar looking at her mate she whispered softly,

"Lets go back inside Ronald."

Ronald looked at his wife and knew she was in pain he stated,

" It's the holiday's Cruella just give us peace for once."

Ronald picked up his wife and Phury growled again but followed the family.

As everyone was inside, the outside surveillance camera's had gone on so Ronald can watch the perimeter. All of the girls were sleeping while there were guns and swords on the table ready to be picked up. Phury had watched out of the back sliding glass window growling softly. Ronald put a hand on his sons shoulder and spoke,

" Calm down son Wrath is never going to step on these grounds."

Phury looked at his dad and said,

" And what about Cruella what if she slip's past us again."

Ronald starred out the window and looked at his wife who was sleeping like a baby and he stated,

" I wont let that happen."

Cody had took a beer out of the fridge and took a sip looking at Ayama who was tossing. Ronald went to his friend and asked,

" Do you know what's wrong with Ayama yet."

Cody looked at him and shook his head no but said,

" I will find out soon."

The next day had approached within a second and no one had came to disturb the house. Cody had passed back n forth in the hallway waiting for Ayama to be done in the bathroom. He could hear her gag and it made him convulse in pain he didn't know what to do. Ashiya had made an appointment for Ayama to see Kelly later that afternoon hoping it will solve the problem. After Ayama had finished up Cody had hugged her kissing her forehead. Ayama looked up at Cody seeing him have tears in his eyes she pleaded,

" Don't cry love I'm fine."

Cody didn't believe it but he wiped his tears and led his mate down the stairs to the family room. Ashiya and Erika were getting ready to leave into town to do some shopping with the gift cards they got. Blake and Ronald were going to tag along, when they left Ayama and Cody had the house to themselves for a little bit before they had to leave for the appointment.

When the appointment had started at three, Ayama was in the Dr's room waiting for Kelly with the test results. Cody was out in the waiting room looking around him seeing pregnant mothers made him a little nervous. When Kelly came back with the test results she had a huge grin on her face when she looked at Ayama. Ayama looked at her and asked,

" What is it Kelly."

Kelly looked at the chart and said,

" Bring Cody in here so I can both tell you the good news.

Ayama got off the examine table and strode into the waiting room grabbing Cody's hand calmly. Cody looked at her trying to read her expression but he couldn't get a reading. The couple walked into Kelly's office to hear the news they had braced themselves.

Kelly had looked at the both of them expecting a bad reaction but she knew they were nervous. Kelly took a deep breath and stated,

" This news will be very shocking to you but its really good news."

Cody looked at Kelly and reached to hold Ayama's hand. After waiting for a little bit Kelly took a deep breath and said,

" Ayama your going to have a baby."

Ayama looked shocked, she looked at Cody who had a small grin on his face. Kelly smiled at the couple and spoke again,

' You will have to see me every month and then every week once your close to your due date, which will be the beginning of September."

Kelly handed Ayama the card who was still very quiet Cody spoke,

" Thank you Kelly."

After they shook hands Cody reached and grabbed Ayama's hand hoping she will smile soon. When he placed her in the car and as he drove off she still wouldn't talk.

As they got to the house everyone else was home with grins on their faces possible knowing what the news was. Ayama walked passed everyone and went to the cabin, to the room laying on the bed. She was having second thoughts about the pregnancy she didn't feel like she was ready to be a mom. She also still had about a year left of school and she didn't want the whole school to know. But she did know that Cody was happy she just had to be happy too. Cody had grabbed himself a beer and sat on the couch thinking. Ronald had joined Cody having a small glass of beer and spoke,

" Congrats."

Cody looked up at his best friend and put a small grin on his face and answered,

" Thank you."

As the evening passed Ayama had calmed down and joined her family for dinner. Cody looked at her seeing some color back in her cheeks. Ayama sat by Cody at the table she told him in her thoughts,

"I'm sorry."

Cody nodded and understood kissing her on top of her forehead before they prayed. As dinner zoomed by pass, everyone was talking about what they should do for new years. Ayama didn't want to think about it because afterwards she was going to half to go back to school. Ayama was waiting until New Years to tell her parents the news since she still couldn't believe it herself. When dinner was done Ayama was on the porch looking at the moon as Cody slipped his hands around her waist joining her. They both sighed and knew now that their lives were going to change but they were okay with it.

As New Years came everyone was excited, everything was going smoothly. There was a brunch that everyone had enjoyed and after words everyone went to the mall for some family fun. Ayama and Cody were now doing better and actually were happy about a baby. Ayama was now a little showing and what she was thinking of doing for school was to be home schooled. Since she didn't want to face her friends and tell them and Cody was okay with it. At the mall in the ice cream parlor all the girls were talking about upcoming events. While the men went to the bar and played a little pool while watching a baseball game. As Ayama was done with her ice cream she felt a little dizzy that she fell when she stood up. As she thumped on the ground Cody was at her side in a flash and spoke,

" Are you okay."

Ayama looked at him and lightly nodded as everyone else decided it was time to go home.

As everyone got to the mansion Cody layed Ayama on the couch as she was already asleep. In the mean time Victoria and Lars were already preparing the dinner. Ronald and Ashiya were taking a stroll in the woods going back to the cave. As Indra and Robert were in one of the room arguing as Alexandra was covering her ears. Cody went up to her and said,

" Hey it's okay everything will be fine."

Alexandra had cried in Cody's chest as he patted her back gently trying to comfort her. After an hour had past Indra and Robert came back downstairs with a normal face. Alexandra was curled up on the couch sleeping as Cody got up he went to the boys and said,

" What has gotten into you two, your daughter doesn't like you two fighting."

Robert looked at his mate and walked to his daughter feeling very sorry.

Two hours before midnight Ayama finally had woken up craving pickles with peanut butter. After getting what she wanted Ayama was smiling feeling way better then before. Robert and Indra had made up and told their daughter they weren't going to fight ever again. When Ronald and Ashiya came back from the woods they were dripping wet. As Victoria was passing the champagne bottle around only Ayama refused it. Cody looked at her and whispered in her ear,

" When are you going to tell them."

Ayama looked up at her mate and said,

" Once the ball goes down and after everyone is done celebrating."

Cody nodded and kissed Ayama on the forehead as Ronald joined and sat by his daughter. Ronald asked,

" How are you feeling Ayama."

Ayama looked at her dad speaking,

" I feel fine dad, I just needed to rest that's all."

He nodded and with that everyone was looking at the televisions as the ball was slowly going down.

Once the ball was down everyone was cheering for the new year giving each other kisses and hugs. As everyone relaxed Ayama nudged Cody and he nodded stood up and spoke,

" Can I have everyone's attention please Ayama and I have something to tell you all."

Everyone sat down and looked at Ayama and Cody in silence waiting patiently. Ayama stood up and looked at her parents with a slight smile took a deep breath and announced,

" Everyone Cody and I are going to be parents, I'm pregnant.'

The couple waited for everyone's reaction Ronald was the first to stand up and he went up to Ayama and hugged her. Ashiya was next followed by everyone else congratulating the couple. Once that was over Ayama took a deep breath and sat back on the couch with a smile on her face. Once everyone was into their rooms it was just Ayama and Cody in the living room. Ayama was getting tired but she was yet happy and relieved as well as excited that in nine months they will become parents.

Two weeks had passed and Ayama was home because now she was doing home school. Cody was working extra-shifts at his dirt bike shop so he can save enough money to add the babies room to the cabin. Indra and Robert went back home to New York going back to their work. Blake and Erika was still at the house staying until Erika had to go back to work. While Lars and Victoria had went on a vacation together to Hawaii celebrating their 4 year anniversary as a married couple. Ronald was in the shower with Ashiya banging into her with his hard sex making her moan in pleaser. As well as making the walls shake of the sound. On the news since the T.V was left on, a newscaster was talking about Cruella. After hearing the name, Ashiya growled clawing the shower wall and showing her dark red eyes. The newscaster was describing the new and improve Cruella and how she was no longer going to disobey the law. But Ashiya knew it was all a lie.

After the shower Ashiya was pacing back n forth in the master bedroom with as Ronald was trying to calm her down. Ayama had heard the news and sat on the bed starring at her mother and asked,

" Mom what exactly do you see Cruella doing."

Ayama looked at her daughter and calmed down as she sat in the chair and spoke,

" I see Cruella going after me again but this time she kills me."

Ronald growled as Ashiya began to cry shyly looked at her husband. Ronald went and bend down to look at his wife and stated,

" I will never let Cruella come close to you, your not going to die on me."

Ashiya cried in his shoulders as Ayama stood up hearing the front door shut and smelling Chinese food. She got up off the bed and went towards the stairs and saw her mate with food. Ayama ran to him as he placed the food on the counter and they hugged. Cody then went up the stairs and spoke,

" I brought dinner."

Ronald looked at his friend and mouthed ,

" Thank you"

As he was patting Ashiya's back.

At the dinner table everyone was eating the Chinese food that Cody brought home. Ashiya had calmed down a bit but was still worried, but Ronald was going to handle things. Ronald had called Robert and told his son everything and in a couple of days all the guys were going to go after Cruella. The dinner had filled up Ayama that right after she fell asleep on the couch. Kelly and Phury stopped by later that evening discussing what was going to happen soon. Kelly and Phury had picked a date for the wedding but it was not going to be a home wedding. Kelly's parents live in Japan so the wedding was going to be held in Japan, going to be a vacation for everyone. Everyone had agreed so once Kelly and Phury took off everyone went to bed with slight smiles.

It was the month of February , Ayama had a bulge in her stomach smiling. Cody had finished creating the babies room and now all he has to do is paint which he is going to wait until they find out the sex of the baby. Kelly and Phury picked the month of September for the wedding and that was the same month Ayama was due. Ayama might have to miss her brothers wedding since for a fact being pregnant and on a plane is not a good idea. Ayama was in the living room doing her homework as her mom was on the internet. Ashiya still did not believe that Cruella changed into a good person. As the girls were at home the men were out at a bar having a break.

During the month of May everything was getting way out of hand with the wedding and all. Ayama was twice the size she was back during December and they found out she was carrying a boy. Cody was thrilled he had began to paint the baby's room black and blue for boys colors. Ashiya a month ago finally came out of the house from the help of Ronald being not scared. Now she was back to working at a horse ranch she created to help kids with their disabilities. As Cody came home from work he saw Ayama slowly getting off the couch but she looked like she was in pain. Cody went to her seeing her eyes were red and asked,

" Honey what's the matter."

Ayama slowly spoke through her gritted teeth,

" Cruella lied and mom is out in town by herself."

Cody raced to the phone dialing Ronald's cell and explained to him what was going on. As Ronald got off the phone he started his corvette and raced to his wife's work.

Ronald drove to Ashiya's work but as he entered the parking lot the car was no where to be seen. He got out of the car and began to smell the air trying to catch her scent. He caught her scent by the barn in the woods but it was very faint. He changed into his wolf form and began to run in full speed smelling trees as he ran. While running he spotted Cody who caught up to him following the same scent. Cody explained that Ayama had a vision that was dealing with Ashiya in pain. Ronald growled and went full speed until they got to a pitch black part of the woods and if they went deeper the path was going to lead them to Cruella's castle. Ronald and Cody both gulped and began to walk deep in the woods taking turns watching each others backs. Once they got to the end of the path Phury, Robert, and Indra were already waiting for them. Ronald looked around and spoke,

" So is Ashiya inside there."

The boys all looked at Ronald and slightly nodded making him growl in anger ready to destroy Cruella.

They all bared their teeth as the gate slightly opened having a car pull out, Poison was driving. The men took the chances and got inside the gates trying to scent out Broken. Ronald had smelt that Ashiya was close by but down below. Ronald spoke to the guys in his mind,

" Your mom is in the basement."

Cody caught a scent of another animal he hid behind the bush along with the others. The castle door had opened and Wrath came out holding Ashiya by her neck. Ronald began to growl he jumped out of the bush and pounced on Wrath. Wrath put the drugged Ashiya on the ground and backed away from Ronald and stated,

" Go take her I don't want to fight."

Ronald barred his teeth and sniffed Wrath and gently picked up his mate. Phury looked at Wrath snarled and yelled,

" Your mom better stay the hell away from us."

Wrath nodded and sighed and went back inside locking the door to go deal with his mother.

At home Ronald layed his wife on their bed putting a wash cloth over her head trying to wake her up. Ayama stood in the hallway rubbing her stomach, Cody was behind her making sure she was okay. While waiting Ashiya was coming back she was looking around and noticed she was home. Ronald reached and caressed his wife's cheek and whispered,

" How are you feeling my love."

Ronald handed her a cup full of animals bloods and starred into her eyes, after Ashiya took a sip she crooned,

" Much better but it was strange being at the castle."

Phury sat on a chair and asked,

" What happened mom."

Ashiya began to tell them everything putting it into a story everyone was listening, while Phury was taking down notes.

As the story ended everyone went back to bed to sleep and Ashiya looked peaceful for the very first time. In that morning Ashiya and Ayama went to the bridal store helping Kelly with her dress. They had called Erika, Erika and Blake were going to meet them at Japan. While trying on the dresses and getting measurements the guys were shoe shopping since all were in the wedding. Phury was in smiles as he was trying on shoes he was extremely happy that he was getting married to Kelly. As soon as they get married the couple will stop aging because that's what shape shifters go through. When Kelly was trying on her dress she was in smiles, but when Ayama was trying on her dress she felt very uncomfortable. Gaining 60 more pounds Ayama had trouble fitting into dresses which knew that was going to happen. After measuring the dresses and trying on shoes everyone had met at a restaurant for lunch.

It was the last week of July and it was the day to board the plane to Japan. The wedding was the second week of September but they had to come extra early for the recitals. Cody was helping Ayama down the stairs she had gained another 20 pounds in the last 2 months. Ayama's due date was the day after the wedding, Cody was just hoping she can last that long. As they were all packed the house was locked and everyone was in the limp leaving to the airport. Ashiya was back to normal but what surprised them was Wrath called the house a few days earlier, explaining that Cruella was in a psyche word. And Ashiya actually believed him but was still a little suspicious. On the plane now everyone was getting settled and ready to take off.

While on the 12 hour plane trip the family was all comfortable in their recliners some sleeping, some eating, and some watching movies. Ashiya was clutching Ronald's hand not liking the plane ride one bit. Ronald leaned Ashiya's neck on his chest and began to softly sing to her. Phury and Kelly were watching a movie spending a great amount of time with each other before to be separated before the wedding. On the plane ride Ayama was looking out the window as Cody was rubbing her stomach. Cody spoke to his mate calmly,

" Honey are you okay."

Ayama looked at him and spoke in a whisper,

" I have a bad feeling about the wedding."

Cody was confused but began to think, he thought it could either be about the baby, or Ashiya, or even both. For the rest of the trip Ayama slept as both Cody and Ronald were worried.

The plane had landed and the limo had picked up everyone and took them to the mansion. Kelly's parents had introduced themselves and their butlers showed them to their rooms. Once they settled in their rooms Ayama began to not feel good. Cody rushed up to her and helped her sit down giving her a glass of water to drink. Madeline, Kelly's mother came up to the couple and asked,

"Is everything okay."

Cody looked up and smiled and spoke in a calm voice,

" Everything is fine she is just a little tired and nice house."

Madeline smiled and said,

" Thank you."

She took off to talk to Ashiya about the wedding plans while Ayama was rubbing her stomach. Cody helped Ayama in bed to rest and went down to talk to Ronald.

That late afternoon the whole family had went out to dinner, even Ayama was there feeling better after her nap. Kelly and Phury were all in smiles, Kelly's parents along with her two older brothers were there while the rest was going to come the day before the wedding. Erika and Blake were at the restaurant along with Michael who was messing with his food. As Ashiya and Ronald were talking to Kelly's parents Ayama began to have a vision. Cody led her into the hallway and had Ayama show him the vision. Cody growled which made Ronald over heard and himself joined over to the couple. Cody made Ayama show Ronald the vision which made Ronald growl as well. The rest of the males excused themselves from the meal discussing the vision. Phury looked up and spoke,

" Were going to be needing back up."

The day before the wedding there was a bunch of recitals going on reviewing everything over and over again wanting it to be perfect. Phury was in smiles as he was trying on his tux for the last time. Tonight the boys had a bachelor party for him for later before he actually became a man. In the mansion living room Kelly and the girls were doing last minute fitting. Ayama decided to go out and was shopping for a different dress since she gained an extra 20 pounds. And she was hoping that she wasn't going to go into labor at the wedding and that was one of her visions. While shopping for a dress Ayama spotted a car that was very familiar to her. She growled and took her cell phone out and texted Cody. She paid for her dress and hurried to the restaurant she was meeting her siblings at. Cruella was in Japan and not in the psyche word and she looked ready for a fight.

After the lunch the kids warned Ronald, as Ronald warned Kelly's parents since they knew about Cruella to. At the last rehearsal before the dinner and bachelor party everyone was on the look out for Cruella. Robert and Blake drove around Japan spotting Cruella's car close by and they were ready to attack. Ayama's visions got worse as the wedding got closer at the dinner she barley touched her food. When Ashiya noticed that everyone was not at the dinner she stated,

" What's going on."

Ashiya looked at her husband with a glare knowing something was up she clutched his hand tightly and through her teeth she spoke,

" Tell me Ronald."

Ronald grabbed her hand and led her into a hallway and announced softly,

" Cruella is here alone she escaped from the psyche word."

Ashiya looked at him with anger and fear and said,

" Why is she here."

The day of the wedding had come and everyone was ready. The parties at night were a success even though at Phury did sneak out to see Kelly. As everyone was in the church in their dresses and tuxes they were still keeping their eyes out for Cruella. They all knew she was hidden among the crowd. When Kelly walked down the aisle she was in a short white gown and her cheetah tail was in a white bow. Phury smiled at her as she walked up the aisle and after her father hander her to Phury the ceremony had begun. During the middle of Phury's vows Ayama was feeling pain that she was clutching her stomach lightly. Phury could see his little sister in pain so he sped up the speech and the minister said the hold words. Phury looked up at Kelly and spoke,

" I do."

Kelly smiled and spoke in a cheerful tone,

" I do."

The couple had a long passionate kiss and walked down the aisle following by the best mans, and bridesmaids. When Cody got to Ayama she was in pain he layed his hand on her stomach feeling the strong kicks. Ayama spoke softly,

" I made it through the wedding."

He smiled and kissed her forehead as they walked and waited outside as Phury and Kelly left in a limo and next was the reception.

At the reception everyone was there with smiles meeting one another while eating or dancing. After they performed the toast and while Phury and Kelly did their first dance as a married couple something was wrong. Ashiya's scar was bleeding deeply knowing Cruella was close by. Ronald and Ashiya left the party and went into the garden hoping Cruella will follow them. In the shadows Cruella was by a tree with a gun full of silver bullets aiming towards Ronald. She had let go of the trigger but Ronald and Ashiya both moved out of the way. Ayama and Cody both came into view growling Cody took out one of his swords. Cruella stepped out of the trees but when she did Poison and Wrath were behind her aiming their guns at Cruella's head. Ashiya was speechless but through a fire ball of electricity and it hit Cruella's shoulder. Making Cruella let go of the trigger but this time the bullet hit the side of Cody's chest. Cody gasped in pain and buckled under his knees landing on the ground as Cruella and her family took off. Everyone rushed to Cody's side but that's when a high pitched scream was heard.

As Cody was hit on the side Ayama went by him bending down slowly but when did the high pitch was from her. The bullet had hit Cody's chest but another bullet had gone through Ayama's stomach. Ashiya went to her daughter and pressed against her stomach. Ayama growled and spoke in a whisper,

" Take care of Cody first."

Phury had come from being with his wife and as Robert came from the woods and stated,

" They left were clear."

Kelly's mom had rushed from the kitchen saying she called the ambulance. Cody was taking deep breaths he was slowly healing but Ayama was getting worse. Ayama was bleeding out from the stomach Cody had crawled to her and spoke,

" I'm here babe don't let go."

With in 15 minutes an ambulance had came to the reception area putting both Ayama and Cody in stretchers. When the ambulance had left they had ended the party and got into the limos following the ambulance to the hospital. When in the limo Phury was leaning towards his wife and whispered,

" I'm sorry."

Kelly looked up and smiled she wasn't mad at all she was just worried about Phury's sister.

When at the hospital Ayama was rushed to the O.R to get ready to give birth. Cody was put into the E.R since he was almost fully healed. Cody looked up at Ronald and spoke,

" I want to be with Ayama, she needs me."

Ronald looked at Cody and helped him up taking him to the floor Ayama was at. Meanwhile in the front Cruella was standing by a tree looking at the sun happy for what she did. Poison and Wrath were by her, they couldn't take her nonsense anymore they both wanted to kill her. At the hospital Ashiya was sitting the waiting room mad at herself that her daughter was in there. With in a hour by doing a c-section a little baby boy pup was brought into the world. Cody smiled kissing Ayama's forehead as he was by her side as well as cutting the cord of their newborn son. When stitching up Ayama up there was some complications with Ayama she wasn't healing from the wound. The surgeons had kicked Cody out so they can work on Ayama and for the baby to get all cleaned up to go to the nursery.

A few days had passed since Ayama had gave birth to a precious baby boy. Ayama was healed and everyone was happy. Cruella believed had went back home, but Ashiya knew she was going to come back. Ayama and Cody had named their son Landan. After Cody's grandfather, Landan was a healthy huge baby and Ronald and Ashiya were both proud. Once Ayama was healed for a little longer the reception was going to be pushed back for a little longer. Kelly and Phury were pleased that everyone was sage and sound and both were praying for the best to contuine.

Two weeks had passed since the reception and of when Ayama had giving birth to Landan. The whole family was at the house and getting everything together for a homecoming party. Phury and Kelly were coming home from their honeymoon. Landan was already crying when he first entered the house. At the party Cody was rubbing his son while he was sleeping as Ashiya and Ayama were both cooking. When the door bell had rang Ronald got off the couch and opened the door for the couple. Phury and Kelly entered the room with gleaming smiles on their faces. Ashiya hugged her son and her best friend as Ayama went and retrieved Landan from Cody.

When everyone was settled in the house they all talked about current events. Not one mentioning about Cruella, but everyone knew she was going to come back. When at the dinner table everyone was there except for Indra and Alexandra. Indra had divorced Robert actually had spilt up with him because of the fights. So Robert was on his own for now until when he gets Alexandra every other 2 months. The dinner was great except for Landan crying for some attention. But everyone was happy and no matter what was going to happen their will still be happiness in the shadows.


End file.
